A simple cutt: vol2 A Cutt To A Hole
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Well, here it is, the sequile to A simple cutt. But I can promise you this: It is just as thrilling and will keep you reading. Stop by if you want something to chill you, and fill you with pain of the life and death. In times for vday. LightXL. M. 11:42am
1. A cutt to a hole

Disclaimer: I now that this will not be my first time saying it, so, I hope not to type this again. I don't own Death Note.

Well now…lets see how many people we have this time. I didn't expect to find you all back here. Maybe we will see new people, and old. Who knows? We are all here for one reason and one alone…for entertainment. So, lets get on with it. I give to you: The first chapter of the second story…enjoy.

Chapter 1: A cut to a hole

"Help." The boy screamed with a terrified pain that cut through the world of dreams.

His hair was a brown color and it covered a part of one of his eyes. Only the thing was, his face was gone. It was dissolved into the background. He was like a phantom. This boy, he did not know of.

L's eyes shot open. It was the second time that night he had woken up, screaming along with the person in his dreams. He had the conclusion that the person in his dreams was in fact a person that he had once known. His eyes closed again and he took a deep breath. He was sitting on the couch in the position that he had been in when ever he sat. His breathing was slowing down and yet he was still in a slump. He got up and walked over to his computer.

As he sat down, his eyes set upon the screen and he could see a flash of light pour onto him as the light came on. He sighed again and went into a file. He looked up the name, 'Light Yagami.' To his sight an image of a boy with the hair of the one in his dreams came up. He sighed. This boy was Yagami san's son. And now, he was missing.

Flash back 2 months before

L's head felt like a car had hit it. There was also a pain in his heart. He could see inside of darkness something. It was a person. He wore all white, but his face was hidden inside of darkness. His hair was brown and short. The boy looked that of a fallen angel. L watched, as the boy seemed to slip away. L began to reach, but found he couldn't. For some odd reason he could hear the sound of yelling, and very softly he could also hear words being muttered. They sounded odd and very longing. He found out shortly that he was saying them. The words were, 'I love you.' At the moment the boy disappeared, he found himself flying up and screaming.

When his eyes opened and he looked around for eyes that where shaded and clouded, he saw a room. It looked to be a normal room only it was white and it had a beeping machine. It took L a few seconds to realize that he was in the hospital. He was hushed by a voice that came out of nowhere. He looked to his side. Mr. Yagami sat there. He looked tired and very over worked. He looked at L, "Calm down L."

L took a breath. He began to talk but could feel a pain in his chest that made him stop for a second. He took a few short breaths and then said, "Where are we?"

Mr. Yagami gave a small smile, "We are in a new hotel. Watari said that it would be better if we moved."

"Watari? Why?" L felt confused. It was like something that he had never known. He thought it over a second, "Why am I here?"

Mr. Yagami looked mortified, "L, are you okay? You do remember everything don't you?"

"What is going on?" L asked the man. He gave a sideway glance.

Watari walked into the room. Mr. Yagami looked at him, "He doesn't seem to know who we are."

L looked over at the old man, "I know him." He looked back. His head began to hurt again. His heart felt like it had been cut open. He looked down and felt where the pain was. He could feel a little dent. He picked his shirt up and looked at it.

There was what looked to be a dent. A scar was over it and it didn't look that pretty. He gave a gasp, "How did I get this?"

Watari and Mr. Yagami looked at each other with exchanged glances. Mr. Yagami then turned away, "You explain it to him." He walked out of the room. L could see other people looking into the room. They all looked older. He turned back to the older man and listened as he brought out a computer.

"L, you were in a car accident. You were the only one found. About a few weeks ago, you left Mr. Yagami's house with his younger son, Light. The two of you were reported missing. When we were able to locate you finally we found you in a car that had been in a bad accident. Light Yagami was nowhere to be found. You were unconscious. We believe that you may have some trouble with regaining your normal mind." Watari said calmly. He spoke slowly and easy.

L found this easy to understand. He looked at the pictures that appeared on the computer screen. On it was a bunch of images. There were images of people that looked to be cops most of them were the people that were looking in the room earlier. "Who are they?"

Watari gave a sigh, "These people are the task force. We are all chasing Kira. Do you even know who you are?"

L looked down, "Yes I know who I am. I am L, the detective. I just…forgive me Watari, something odd must be going on right now." He gave a sigh, "I am having trouble thinking right now." He laughed gently.

"That is odd for you, you never have a loss for thought." The old man said with kind words.

L looked to him again and said, "Kira…what do you mean by the Kira case?"

Watari looked at him with more astonishment, "Perhaps it would not be best to mention that you don't know about that. The Kira case is the reason why you are here. It is the reason why we are trying to bring down a killer that can only kill with a person's name and face." He looked a sideways, "Tell me L, do you remember Light?"

"Light…" He looked back at the picture of the boy on the computer. "Light Yagami." He looked at Watari and said with a smile, "Of course I know him. He was on the investigation team." He hid the thought that he had no clue who this boy was and that he did not care right now. He thought it would be better if he did not tell Watari that he had forgotten this boy.

Watari looked at L, "Rest L." He then got up. Leaving the room and then shutting the door behind him.

He turned to the others. He looked at Mr. Yagami, "He has forgotten almost everything relating to Kira and Light."

Mogi looked at the old man, "That's impossible! What about Light? How are we going to find him if L doesn't know anything. We are lost like we were at the beginning of this stupid case." He said, his voice rising to some sort of yell.

Mr. Yagami and everyone looked at him. Mr. Yagami then threw in to Watari, "What if L was the reason my son went missing?" His words were choked out and he could tell that it was still hard for himself to talk about.

Watari sighed, "But we also have the conclusion that Kira has taken Light knowing that he is your son." He looked thoughtful, "But that still has no reason to it as to why he didn't take L too. L is the one he is after. Perhaps Light was the most reasoning person to take then because they didn't know who L was. Perhaps Kira thought he was Light's uncle or relative?"

Mr. Yagami turned away, "I want to believe in that. I do. I don't want to think that someone else has my son and now he is dead." He slowed down. Knowing that if he kept on talking that this would only end in an hour of crying. He took a few deep breaths, but never finished.

Matsuda said what everyone had been hoping would not be said, "But if Kira took Light, wouldn't we have heard from him already?"

Everyone turned to him, glaring. He slumped back down into the couch and began to whimper. "Well…"

"Matsuda! Shut up!" Said Aizawa with a sense of anger that made Matsuda fall silent. He then turned to the chief and said in a hushed tone, "Sorry chief…we'll find him, don't worry." He tried to sound reassuring but his words were lost in his own.

The chief turned from them.

L came out of the room. He looked thin, thinner then what he had originally been. He walked over to Watari, there had been a strange look in his eyes. He turned to them all, "Lets get going on the Kira case." He turned to Mr. Yagami, "Don't worry Mr. Yagami, I will find your son. I promise you this." He gave him a smile. 'After all, I have some questions to ask him.' He smiled even more wildly as if he were back, but in a different way. "Even so, it seems that after we were gone, the killings stopped." He laughed to himself.

Flashback end

Now, L was looking at records of people who were still dieing. Not to mention the picture of Light on the other screen. He gave a loud sigh, one of frustration and lack of knowledge. He looked at the screen sideways, as if it would give him answers. He shook his head.

L began to think of this boy. A boy that not only he had suspected as Kira, but was now missing. Not to mention that the killings where still going on. Perhaps Kira didn't kill him. Perhaps Kira had nothing to do with this. After all, if Kira did want the boy, what could he use him for? There was only one solution; L would have to find out.

L looked again at his computer, he was looking at one thing. But there was something odd about the way the deaths were planned out. He brought them together, on one board and began to look. He could see the simple thing inside of the block. His head began to spin and he could feel sickness taking him over. His body trembled. He felt at the same time, egged on. It was a simple letter. It was perfect. There was no way that he could be imagining this. He took the paper and printed it. Then he sat there and looked down on it. Reading it over and over again. Like the letter 'L' was going to do something like give him a message.

End of chapter 1. Well, here we are again. I must say this though; I hope that this one will be a little trickier for all of you. I will be planning and scanning for new things to throw at you. A twist is in store. I hope you all enjoy. Don't worry, there will be definitions.

Tinka: A poison that kills temporarily. It can bring the person back to life within a few seconds of being commanded to. Life Note did this.

Extins: Stones that help to tell future events.

Simonia: A deadly pond that can sing. She is the water and can tell many things. She lures things into her with a beautiful shin that reflects off of her.

D.D.Darkwriter

-The war will end, but who could knew, that you would still die.


	2. Back to dust and Barren

Well, I think you all already know that I don't own this. SO I don't think I have to say it again. Haha. Well anyway, I don't want any hate mail. Don't tell me to correct things either. I hate that. It will make my planning all out of whack. So shut the hell up. Also, I want to remind you all that this may be out of the ordinary sometimes, will you just freaking except it already. I don't want to kill anybody important in the story…not yet at least. Haha. Well anyway, enjoy…

Chapter 2: Back to the dust and barren

Light screamed. He hit his fist on the wall and then gave another yell. Then he found himself drained of energy again. He gave a sickening twist of his back and then went back to the bed.

'This is bullshit. I should be dead. Dead!' He thought as he lay on the bed. It had been two long agonizing months since L had went back to the human world. Nothing was right anymore. Light could feel nothing.

Light looked up at the ceiling. He was at Life Note's castle still. Ever since he had woken up, he had been in this room. It was something random. He had really no clue where he was in the house. The only thing he did know was that he hated Ryuk, Life Note, and himself.

Life Note had somehow managed to let L live. He had somehow managed to make it two whole months with out killing himself. Not that he had something to kill himself with. He would be feed and then given something to drink. Ryuk had come in a few times, almost every day now…and given him it. L wasn't sure what it was except that when he went to sleep Synthic Ta and Firota did not show up. He guessed that that was the cause of the drink. He settled down on his side and closed his eyes. Then he got up. He looked at his death note and began to pick it up. He was still able to kill people he realized with the help of a TV that Ryuk had brought into the room. Light wasn't amazed to see that it didn't need to be hooked up to work. He turned it on.

Light looked down at a paper he had sketched out. Days he should kill on. He had this plan. He thought that maybe he could contact L. Perhaps by some way he could contact him by killing people. Maybe if L found out that Light was Kira, then perhaps it would make him want to find him even more. This made his plan come to life even more. He laughed a little to himself. Who would care though? L still wouldn't know who he was…Or, maybe L will find the rock. Maybe he will hold the kistame and find out something.

Light was interrupted by a knock on his door. Then some one walked in. It was Vixen.

Vixen looked at him, "Light…do you want to go out?"

Light laughed a little, "I don't know…I kind of, well you know…like someone else." He said in an apologetic way.

Vixen's face turned from blue to red with embarrassment, "I didn't mean like that. I meant do you want to go outside? I can take you out there now. But you have to wear this." She shied away a moment then gave Light a collar with a leash on it.

It was now Light's turn to turn red and look at her in a weird way, "What?"

Vixen smiled again, "Life Note and Ryuk said that you have to wear this, so that you don't run away."

"Can't I just give you my word?" Light said in a very astonished voice. "Besides, where am I to go if I get away?" He mocked her for her stupidity.

"Oh, I don't think you would run away. It's the monsters here that I think would have you come the time." She gave him a smile. "At least with this on, you will be safe."

"Why can't I get a bracelet or like, a magic whistle. Why does it have to be a leash?" He fought her for words.

Her grin was showing amusement now and she said right back at him, "There is a collar too." She held them up.

"If you treat me like your dog, I will bite you myself." He growled at her.

She smiled like an angel, "Of course. You won't have to teasing from me." She gave him a salute. Her accent was there so it made her sound as if she were a French general.

Light smiled and began to walk up to her. He allowed for the girl to put the collar around his neck. He took a look at her back, but it was only for a second. It looked painful still. "Does it still hurt?" He asked her, a bit shied at the thought of bringing back old memories.

The girl laughed though as if she were safe. She probably was safe though, here she was. "Not really. Once in a while it becomes a throb, but only a mental pain now." She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. Then she moved on to the back and began to hook on the leash.

Light looked down onto the ground. To think that someone would put another through pain. It reminded him of the people back on earth. It made him think of something sickening right then and there: 'No matter what I do for earth…there will always be people somewhere that are being put through pain like Vixen, and getting no justice for it.'

His head tilted down. It didn't matter what he did to earth. Only that world would be safe. But what about all of the others? What would that do? He thought for a second. If he made a connection between the two worlds, or the other worlds as well, then Kira was doing nothing. There was no point for Kira. Kira was only a matter of one world. And technically, he wasn't even in that world right now. "Perhaps Kira is a waste of time." He said aloud to Vixen.

Vixen moved in front of him and held the leash, "What did you say luv?"

Light re said his words, "What if Kira were a waste of time?" He looked down at the floor; "I have been killing people for so long now…it felt right…I never thought of it as a whole universe thing." He sighed. "I only did it for my world."

Vixen got serious. It scared Light how normal and calm she looked, "Listen Light Yagami, Everyone in THIS world has killed someone. Weather it be for right, wrong, wanted, or not…they have done it. Even Life Note. What you did for the humans was for your world, and your world alone. Don't bring the others into it. You wouldn't want that. Only worry about one, the one you love." Her words were like daggers into the heart. It was like pain in the surging glory of hatred. But she was right. She spoke words that were true and it made him think of it. He was Kira. He was always going to be Kira. He loved it too. He smiled down at Vixen. He hugged her, "Thank you."

She smiled and her words were silly again, "Come now, you have been in the house way too long." She put a blindfold on him. Light thought it best not to ask questions. He let her lead him out.

When they reached outside, Light could smell something right away. It was the smell of something growing. He looked around as Vixen took off the blindfold. The sight looked like a mini jungle on one side. It had a covering on the roof though. This had to be a green house. "This is a green house." Vixen said, echoing his thoughts aloud. She smiled as she looked around, "Nothing…well almost nothing will harm you in here." She laughed, "Just stay close to me."

Light wasn't about to point out that she was holding his leash. The girl seemed to know because she had winked at him. He pointed in a direction, "Lets go that way."

Vixen looked off in the direction. She seemed not happy with his choice. She turned to him, "Why that way Light?" She asked him.

Light tilted his head, "I don't know…" He sounded lost of a second and he could feel his stomach begin to surge with a small sickness.

"Well, if you don't know why you want to go that way, then we shall." She smiled, but Light could tell that there was something wrong with the thought of going that way. He followed as she led the way.

There had been a path going this way. It was surrounded by stones. The stones had green, black and blue on them. They looked so cool. They gave Light a relaxed feeling. They walked on through the trees and the bushes that seemed to never end. They could hear birds of different colors and sizes about their heads. They played music for the world around them. They sounded happy enough. The fruits in the trees looked good. Light was about to take one when his hand snapped back. He thought that maybe it was a trick.

Vixen looked at him, "It is okay Light…these fruit are good." She picked one herself. The one he was going to take. She took a bite and then made an 'mmmm' sound. Light decided to take one. He bit into it and found his mouth able to live again. It burst inside of the most lushes taste. It had to have been a pear or something close to it. It was sweet, yet hard. Moist, yet solid. It was so good. "How can something like this grow in the Shinigami realm?"

"Magic." She said simply. She smiled up at him as she took another bite.

Light was already done with his. He seemed happy with the thought of it being all done by magic.

His ears picked up something. He could hear the birds singing above him, but in front of him, he could hear singing to match it. Vixen only seemed to look up at him with a strange smile on her face. "You hear her?" She said in a hushed tone.

Light looked down at her for a moment then realized it was a woman's voice. He began to walk to it. His pace becoming faster as he heard her song.

"Come see child…No one looks…a pain that stands out…above the hooks." Her voice seemed to be coming from a professional. It was so beautiful.

Light stopped when he realized that he had no more room to move. A small pond was in front of him and the water had a shimmering glow to it. It seemed to be the voice in the water. The water was the voice. The glow of the water made Light was to come in. He began to go toward it, slowly, hearing the voice in the background as she sang her song: "When day shows it's face…no man, no beast…will ever want to say…they have not laid with thee." Her song made Light tired. Made him want to find the source of the music. He bent down and began to crawl to it.

"Come inside boy…stay long as you like…a perfect fairy…for you to like." Her voice was hushed and she seemed to reach out. She was in the water! The girl, the woman had to be in the water. Light needed to get her out so that he could see her…so he could talk to her.

Light reached over the water. There was a hand that seemed to be coming out, to reach out to his own hand. Light touched the hand gently, feeling the hand make a connection to his own.

He felt himself being jerked away violently. Someone grabbed him and brought him back to his senses. It was Vixen. "Light…you must not let her get you!" The girl sounded frightened.

The voice in the water began to sing again, "Little girl, little girl…I have a place for you too…don't run away…I will find you." She voice laughed.

Light began to turn back to the voice. He looked into the water. The hand was above the water. It waved at him with a taunting grace, "Light…come here…I'll show you mine." She laughed again.

Vixen looked sickened, "That's Simonia…she is a pond. A pond demon is more like it. She lures people, things into her with her voice. She kills them and eats their souls. Leaving them an eternity with her." She turned to Light, "I don't know if you would want that."

Simonia laughed again, a childish giggle telling the world she herself was young, "Come to me Light…I'll sing to you…a song so dear…I'll speak with you." The hand in the water began to sway.

Light took a breath, "Do you speak? Can you?" He didn't really know why he was talking to it. He felt something odd, as if he should be there. "How did you know my name?" He blurted out at last.

Simonia was silent then she sang out: "I know a lot Light…Including your name…I saw you coming…along with the day." She hushed herself.

Light was quiet a moment, "Do you know anything about the future?" He asked at last.

"I know that you search…he searches as well…and if you aren't good…you'll make your own hell." She sang to him teasingly.

"Who is he?" Light asked the water. He looked in. He could now see an image. It looked like L.

"This man that you think of…this man haunts your dreams…a glorious man…that can not be seen." She said in a truthful tone.

"You speak in rhymes. Talk to me like you need to." He grew angry.

"Tell you a secret…one with an end…You must search for my sister…inside of the end." She said in a very calm tone. "We are the sisters…that foresee the comings…the likings…the secrets of thee." The hand pointed to him.

"Your sister?" He asked in a questioned tone.

"My sister is smaller…she feels really hard…but she is not dead…she is big as bard." The water demon went on, "My sister is cunning…she speaks that of truth…you must find her Light…she can not find you." "Her walking is hard…she rolls on the ground…A face that lies to you…until she is found."

Light began to think hard. The woman in the water only spoke of riddles. In a song way too. That helped none. "I'm not good with riddles." He confessed.

"Then ask your partner…she has stories to tell…don't turn away…deception is hell."

Light turned to Vixen, "Do you know what she is talking about?"

Vixen was silent for a moment. "I think I might. I have never met her sister, but I did meet someone like her. I think. Unless I was hallucinating. But who knows?"

Light gave a loud sigh and turned back to the water, "I ask you one thing…Why has Ryuk not made a shinigami of me?" Light smacked himself on the head when he realized that he was beginning to rhythum with the water.

The water laughed, her cold feature standing still, a pool of rings was slowly bobbing to the land. "Ryuk has betrayed you…but not for the bad…He wants to make you…A shinigami, that's bad." She took a breath and was quiet a moment. "He couldn't make you that night…he didn't have the right…he has to take you…before the kings…to meet who is right."

Light thought it over a minute, "Will my plan work…the one that have been thinking of. The one that will catch L's attention?"

The water was quiet. She thought in her mind. "I tell you the truth…this will not end fine…I can see you above…a light that is shooken…the heaven's above." She fell silent.

Light turned away. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to know what the hell that meant. He turned back one final time and then said, "Thank you Simonia. I mean it."

The hand in the water waved to him with a sadness. She then said, "Sorry for trying…trying to kill…I did not mean to…I am really sorry still." The hand began to go down into the water.

Light couldn't help but feel sad for the water. But then again, she was only water, there wasn't something dark about it, was there? He turned to Vixen who looked to be thinking. "Do you know anything about Simonia?"

"Only the fact that she was a girl at one time…she went in here…fell into the water…now she spends her life stuck in there. She is all alone. No one to talk to." Vixen gave a sigh as they took one last look back. "She is neither dead nor alive…and she is to spend the rest of eternity in there. There is no way out Light… she is trapped." Vixen turned away and began to walk. Light couldn't help but stand there a few more seconds and just watch as the glow of the water shimmered. 'Stuck?' He thought. 'Poor thing.' He thought again. He could hear her begin another song. The only thing she probably had left now. "I would rather be dead then stuck." Light said in a low tone.

The words in the song seemed to reach him. There was a fake hand that was made of a light wind…impossible because there were no windows in here. It caressed his face and the words seemed to say gently, "Me too."

Light turned away, feeling sorry for the girl. She was probably young too.

The end of chapter 2. Well, how do you all like it so far? I know I like it. I am making it more fun to read though, right? Well anyway…Simonia was a real person. She did die. She drowned in the water. She was really young too. I feel bad for her. She loved to sing when she was alive. I had to have her in my story. It made me happy knowing that I was at least thinking of her. Well, I hope you liked it. Stay tuned. Thank you to all of those reading this so far.

Tinka: A poison that kills temporarily. It can bring the person back to life within a few seconds of being commanded to. Life Note did this.

Extins: Stones that help to tell future events.

Simonia: A deadly pond that can sing. She is the water and can tell many things. She lures things into her with a beautiful shin that reflects off of her.

Riest's- trees that walk up right and have minds of their own. They were created by Life Note.

Dwak's- bugs that glow when they are awake. They are large. They eat the bacteria in air.

-D.D.Darkwriter, You can sleep, I wont wake you up.


	3. the room with hidden meaning

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. Bah!

I hope you are all enjoying this. I am having a hard time going on with this story. Only because I am trying to make it somewhat realistic. And then there's the fact of entertaining all of you. But anyway, tell me if you like it or if I should stop right now. Then again though, if I were to stop this story right now, you will not learn anything more and then you will never know if Light rejoins L. Or maybe they both will die? Who knows? Maybe one will die, and the other won't be able to because a certain shinnigami looms over him? There are so many possibilities. Which one would be the most tragic for all of you? Haha. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: The room with hidden meaning

Light and Vixen made their way to the entrance of the garden. Vixen turned to Light, "Do you like being here?" Her voice gave way to a hidden feeling. It wasn't concern, nor was if hate. It only hinted that she may love this place.

Light gave a thought to the meaning of her feelings. He put in, "I don't belong here." He could find the words where truthful and they posed a meaning to the young girl.

She looked away, as if saddened by his words, "I always loved this place." She pushed through the door and let Light follow her out. "Ever since Life Note saved me, and brought me here, I looked at this place as a new home." She smiled warmly at him. "If I ever died, to tell you the truth, I don't think Life Note would know what to do with herself." She gave a giggle.

Light felt a small feeling erupt in him, "How can you have even the slightest affection for her?" He felt a cold anger grow over him.

Vixen turned to him; her eyes seemed to glow with a sadness that matched only her leaders. "She saved my life. I owe every thing to her." She took a breath. "You may not be able to see my reasoning, but let me tell you this: I know what she did for me, for that I have the highest respect for her." She seemed lost again, as if thinking of something that happened many moons ago.

"Can you die?" Light found himself asking.

Vixen turned fully to him. There was an odd glow coming over the giant building. Light could tell that it was the 'sun' trying to come over and shed light on everything. Vixen then said, her voice a mere hush, "Lift Note wants me to say I can live forever. She has a potion that can revive the soul. She has me drink it ever few years." She sounded a little happy, "She is like a mother with a daughter that she doesn't want to loose ever." She looked again at the building ahead of them. "I don't want to live forever. I died a few times. Like you though, I was brought back. Good and bad. My only problem is that I want to sleep Light. I get so tired." She sounded so sad. Her body seemed even frailer then ever. Her body gave a small shake to it. She suddenly looked older then the young girl Light knew of.

"Can you die normally?" Light asked. He could tell that he didn't need to ask.

"Yes, kind of. My body is so tired, and if Life Note weren't around…if I got stabbed, or poisoned, I would die." She seemed to have a tune to it. Had she thought it over before?

Light turned and began to walk to the castle. His mind buzzed from all of the events with the river, and knowing that Life Note kept Vixen alive past her time. His mind came to a stop and then he spun around, his eyes seeking an answer, "Is this what Ryuk is trying to do to me? Trying to keep me alive forever to be his friend?"

Vixen's eyes looked up at him. Light not only saw fear in them, but something else. It was like a sadness and truth that washed over him. He could tell by those eyes that he was right.

The darkness was not that overwhelming. It only caught him off guard. Vixen led the way. They slunk through the shadows and made it as if they were snakes. The shadows and the noises around them said that they were not alone. The walls seemed to come alive with something.

Could it be that the dragons were alive in the walls and they wanted Light? That is the constant thought that peeped into his head like a bad smell. "Are we close?" He asked the small blue skinned girl ahead of him.

Vixen whispered back, "Yeah, now shut up." She didn't spite it at him like acid. It was more of warm breath breathing on his ear.

When they had gotten into the castle, Vixen said that she could show Light more of what they needed to know. And where they could find Simonia's sister. Light cheered up about this, but he also had to find a way out of becoming Ryuk's slave for the rest of the shinnigami's life. Which could stretch on till, forever.

Vixen pushed on a door that was in gulfed in darkness and went in. There was a small stench, but it wasn't bad, nor was it good. It was the smell of old things, like books and paper. He wasn't really aware that these things had a smell. He walked in after the girl.

"Where are we?" Light asked as Life Note lit something out of nowhere. The light that had been put on was in what looked to be a cage. Light got closer and he watched the things. Noticing that it was not fire or electricity.

"We are near the east wing. Down that hall and so on. Or, like I like to say, the room of Shinnigami world." She gave a giggle. "Life Note keeps all kinds of papers in here. They relate to the Shinnigami realm. They basically state where each major point is located and how far. It has incredible detail and it is like a map. There are a lot of them too. Because this realm is so big." She began to loose her breath and then drew in another, "The thing that you are poking is a Dwak, so stop poking that cage!" She said in a voice menacing enough to make him stop.

Light turned around, "What is a Dwak?"

"A Dwak, is a small bug that thrives off of air debries. It gives off light when it is awake. It is very bright. And in that cage there are a few of them. We need all of them so that they can light this room. We don't want fire in here because it isn't safe around all of the paper." She giggled.

"So this place is like a library?" He asked slowly.

"Not at all. Life Note's library is a lot bigger then this little room." She turned, walking off in one of the directions.

Light looked around the room. It was a room that was shaped like hexagon and it had a lot of shelves that were vary neatly stacked with papers and what looked to be documents. He got closer to one and looked at the dust that had built up on it. The stack of papers was labeled as: Walking trees. Light felt something come over him. He picked up the stack of paper and looked at it, and then he opened it up. The tanned over paper began to crinkle with age as it began to open for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

There were pictures. Well, more like sketches. But Light couldn't help to notice that they may look extremely accurate. The monster that he looked at was a giant tree. It looked to be crouched over with a bend in its back. He looked closer to face features. It had a face, but it was so well hidden into the bark, you could barely see it.

"The eyes are better to see inside of the dark. They glow yellow in the spring." Came the sweet voice of Vixen.

Light jumped a little and looked at her, "What are they?"

Vixen looked glumly at the picture, "A failed attempt." She said. "Life Note wanted to make them so that they could turn into real things. She did, but they weren't as nice as you thought they could be. They are called Riest's, they are walking trees, with minds of their own." She looked at it one last time and then turned away, "They dwell in the forest Life Note created. Along with all of the other things that went bad."

Light looked at the picture longer and then he put it back neatly into its place. He turned and saw that Vixen had brought out some things of her own. She was standing over a bunch of papers and looked to be thinking hard.

"What did you find?" Light asked in a low tone.

"I found out that Simonia really does have a sister. It says that she is an older sister. I found her record right here…" She gave Light the stack of paper and then she said in a very acknowledgeable voice, "She was a traitor to Life Note. It says that she was sentenced to the woods, and was turned into a creature of prophecies. Why, I do not know." Vixen looked up at Light.

Light thought back to what the pound had said in the riddle about her sister. She had failed to leave out the thing about being a traitor. Light looked down at the book again. '_My sister is cunning…she speaks that of truth…you must find her Light…she can not find you.' _He thought back to her words. 'She would have to be cunning to be able to be a traitor and then be cast out of the castle. Truth. How could she be a traitor and still be truthful? Unless she found out something that she wasn't suppose to. She can't find me? How…that's right…she is in a place that is inescapable. So that is that.' He evaluated the meaning of the words.

Light thought of the next phrase that had shaken him a bit. '_Her walking is hard…she rolls on the ground…A face that lies to you…until she is found._' Light began to think again. 'Okay, I get that, she can't walk. Life Note must have turned her into a slug or something. But rolling on the ground couldn't possibly be a slug. Slugs don't roll. What rolls? In this damned world, anything rolls I guess. A lying face? Truth and lying don't mix. Until she is found. So, I have to find her, don't know how. And then I have to find out if she has a face or not?' He could feel his brain begin to prickle with the thought of having to go into the woods and not know what he was looking for in the first place.

He turned to Vixen who was looking over at the map. "Do you know where to go?" He asked her with a slow reaction.

Vixen looked up at him, "Yes…I think." She said it really slowly and she sounded kind of scared, "Are we really going into the woods Light?" She asked him.

Light looked at her, "You don't have to come. I can go by myself. All I need is the map, and directions." He looked at her. He knew that she must be scared of the woods. But he didn't really have a reason to because he had never been in them before.

Vixen looked down at the map and then brought her eyes up to meet Light's, "No! I will go with you." There was something in her voice; it was as if she were trying to fight something.

It was odd really because he couldn't ask her. He could tell that she was troubled by something. He didn't want to shake it even more. So instead he said very slowly, "When do we go?"

Vixen looked up at him from the map. There was something different inside of her eyes. It wasn't so much as fear as it was hidden. Then she said very slowly, very boldly, very secretively, "Tonight!"

Meanwhile back with L

A week. It had been a week since He had gotten the letter 'L' in the last killings. He hadn't told the group about it either. But he was able to learn a lot more about everything. After spending a week with only himself and all of the records he had ever made, he was able to tell everything from anything about the Kira case, but not things he hadn't already known. He knew that he had been expecting Light Yagami as one of the Kira's. Misa Amane was another one. But he was more certain now that the second wasn't it. Thought Light seemed to have a good fit. If only he hadn't gone missing.

Light was missing and no one could find him. Not even L. L even went and retraced his steps. He couldn't remember anything that happened that day. He could only see a blur of Light and himself in a coffee shop. And then a sickening feeling would come over L and then there was a pain in his chest. It was the pain of the scar. He couldn't help wondering where the hell he had gotten that from.

L looked at a screen in front of him. He brought together the weeks killings from Kira. As he expected, there was a hidden letter. This time, it was 'H'. He gave a small sigh. It he was going to get a new letter ever week, and then this wasn't going to end too well. Plus, there was still the problem of finding Light Yagami.

L had even tried going back to the school to find out if anyone knew anything about Light. The only things he heard was, 'He studies too much to have friends.' Or, 'I wish he would come and hide at my house.' L would only agree or, sigh at them and then walk away. That had gotten him no where. Where or why would Kira want Light, and be holding him for 2 months now? If Kira did have him though, he would probably be dead.

There was another feeling L could remember. He felt that Light wasn't dead. He was still alive. He had to be. Then there was something more. L wasn't sure how to put it. He hadn't felt it before. He could feel it tug at his gut like something bad. He had to find Light. He had to. Who ever this boy was, he had to find him.

Someone walked into the room. It was Mr. Yagami. He looked pale and sickly. He wasn't dealing with the news of his son too well. Then again, none of the task force was. "L, Watari wanted me to show you this." He said glumly.

L took a look at the piece of paper that was in his hand. It was a photo graph of another piece of paper. Mr. Yagami said in a very weak voice, "We just found it today. One of the killings had this clutched in their hand. It looks as if Kira is mocking us." The thing that was written on the piece of paper was an 'E'. L took a deep breath.

He looked up at Mr. Yagami, "Mr. Yagami-san, do you think your son may be Kira?"

Mr. Yagami gave a very angered and hurt look at L, "I have told you this many times: NO! And now you are mocking me because I lost my son and all you can do is think that he is Kira." The older man gave a very mean look and then left the room, clearly ending the conversation.

L looked on after him. In his head he thought to himself, 'But if Light went missing, and now I am getting the letters, how? Light Yagami has to be Kira because why else would Kira wait until now to send me the letters. He could have just sent them to me 2 months ago.' He sighed, 'Then again, 2 months ago, I wouldn't have been up, so the killings would have stayed the same. Then I wouldn't have noticed them now.' He laughed, 'That's it. Kira must have known I was in the comma. He wanted to get my attention, so he stopped killing. Then, when I came out of it, they shot back up. I noticed it because all of a sudden, the killings are going on again. The letters are more noticeable now because I am actually paying attention. Damn it I hate Kira.' He slumped down into his chair. That was solved. It had no point. Unless…He picked up the photograph.

Which one came first? H, or E? L tilted his head to the side, 'Well, if H took a week to make, and then E came, I would say that was the order. Kira knew I would see H before I would see E, so that helps. The letters arrange to be: L, HE.'

'What could that mean? And why can't Kira just send me a message? It isn't like anybody…except the task force. They would notice. Then they would get suspicious. Kira only wants me to know. He makes that clear now. Idiot.' L thought for a few seconds. He could feel the pressure begin to burn into him and he felt the heavy weight of nothing pass over his body. This was hard. And it was only going to get harder. With the edition of getting more confusing.

End of chapter 3. Omg, I just noticed something. I made a huge mistake in the writing. I went back 2 months, and then started after it. I am sorry if I confused any of you. But, when L just said is how it is going to be. So: Light waited for L to wake up before he began to write the message to him. And it fits too. So my mistake wasn't that bad. Thank god. I am so confused with my own story right now. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry the chapters aren't that long. It gets hard. Haha. Well anyway, thanks to those of you who are still reading this. Keep typing, and reviewing. Don't send flames please. Thank you to those of reviewing so far, and as always, I would like to say the names of them, check out their work if you ever have time: Yeyana Valentine, Fallan Phantem, Morlana, thenightwanderer. Thanks again you guys and girls.

Riest's- trees that walk up right and have minds of their own. They were created by Life Note.

Dwak's- bugs that glow when they are awake. They are large. They eat the bacteria in air.

Ashtii: A very deadly virus. It kills slowly, with painful spasms that attack the nervous system frequently. Slowly eats away at the muscles, and then attacks the brain. Foams at the mouth a lot.

Tiishin: Potion that wakes you up like a kick in the ass. Helps you to heal faster. Good for the sleeping bastard fence.

Shinta: Horse beast. Long mane. 6 legs, and has a very fancy for destroying everything in its path. The beast is enormous, but then again, unlike its other cuz the, rampaging demon that runs free in the shinigami realm. Was crated by Life Note.

D.D.Darkwriter- the war can never end. The mind is poisoned by decaying thoughts.


	4. When the pain is the beginning

I don't own anything, but this story. I don't own most of the people in it either. Unfortunately, I do not even make money off of this. Maybe someday, I will make money for my stories. I have to get better though. I don't know I have been in an awful mood lately. Kind of tired and it's around Valentines Day. Makes it worse. Sometimes, we can't escape from our past. Some times, we just want to forget about those times we made those other people do very, very silly and regretful things. Or perhaps worse. Perhaps some of those people are no longer here, they are gone. And it's your entire fault. The real world works like that, a little. A lot for those most unfortunate people. They go through stuff like that every day. Sad really. Perhaps that is why we look for stories that might give us something to think of, something we try to find comfort in, or perhaps, just for entertainment. Pity really. But what are you going to do? Kill yourself? Haha.

Chapter 4: When the pain is the beginning

Light's head tilted up. He looked around. He could see the shinning shining light of the moon as Vixen and he moved stealthily out of the castle.

Vixen had insisted that they leave that night. She had packed many things, and she had done it in a very small amount of time. Her back pack didn't seem that big, and yet she had told Light a few things that she had brought. They sounded like potions that were brought so that they would be able to live shall any deadly infections reach into their blood stream.

Light cringed at the thought of one of the deadly viruses that was out there. It was called, "Ashtii." She had told him how the deadly virus was carried onto other things and plants. For animals, or creatures caring it, they foamed at the mouth with a green slime that looked like acid gone rotten. Plants would turn lime green and begin to smell very appetizing and could easily look like a good thing to eat. The effects of the Ashtii were very critical and painful it sounded like. Vixen said that it sent it's victims into spasms at frequent intervals and would slowly attack parts of muscles. Its last part of pray would be the brain. Sending the victim into a state of madness and craziness. Then again, a lot of the poisons and viruses and deadly fungus' in the forest seemed to have that effect on things. Light prayed that he himself would not run into anything like that, but if he did, he hoped it wouldn't be a plant.

Vixen lowered herself down to the ground.

Light looked down at her, and then did the same when she hissed at him.

"You have to stay low Light. The Shintas will go crazy if they see you. They aren't used to humans like yourself. But then again, perhaps your smell should have covered up a bit from being in this world for so long." She said in a low voice.

Light looked forward. He could see a fatherly large animal thing inside of the clearing that looked to be blocking the fence into the woods. It stood there, huge and massive. Its head looked like a horse's, but when the eyes turned his way, they gleamed red and seemed to see right through the very core of Light. Its head turned away, and Light could see hair coming down the horse's back. It was its mane. Longer than any normal horses' that would have dwelled in the human world. It was dark against the night and the woods that lined the back. Light watched as the Shinta reared up as it heard a howl from the forest. He could see two massive clawed hoofs come up from the ground. Another pair rose slightly behind it. One last pair of legs made the creature stable on the rest of the ground. 6 legs in all allowed the creature to stand on its massive body. Light listened as the sound of the creature began to scream. It wasn't as bad as other screams he heard. It sounded more calming really.

Vixen nodded to the back of the creature. She began to move slowly, as if she were slithering. Her direction was to go to the end of the creature's body and then begin to climb the fence.

Light followed, keeping an eye on the creature that was so convinced it was all being. Its tail twitched as Light made his way to the end of the Shinta. It made another scream as the creature in the woods yowled from the top of its lungs. Light made a note that the creature sounded like a wolf howling. He turned to look around. Vixen was gone.

In the second he took to look around and pause, Vixen disappeared.

Light made the fatal mistake of slowly lifting his head up and looking around. Searching for any signs of Vixen. There was no sign of her. But over the fear of loosing Vixen, he heard something else.

The shattering cry of the Shinta as it began to see that it wasn't alone in the yard. Light saw the 6 pair of crushing hoofs begin to crash and turn around to face him. Then, when it located the boy's body, it began to trample everything in its path and fight its way toward Light.

Light was about to cry out, but then thought better and got up. Light began to run. Slowly though, he began to realize that 6 legs against 2 was not going to work. He reached the fence and jumped as high as he could.

Light felt a jolt of something go through him. It made him tired, but when he heard the sheik shriek of the creature, he found the power to lift himself up and begin to climb the fence.

Vixen came out of nowhere, her voice booming off of unseen walls, "Climb you dumb ass!" He saw Vixen at the top of the fence, holding her arms out to him. He looked behind him, as the Shinta began to face him and look up. The red gleam of the eyes reminded Light of something, someone. He began to climb, reaching out for Vixen's hands as he felt nothing, till the warm hand clasped around his cold and clammy one. He could hear her voice.

"Light, climb, I can't hold onto you forever."

The horse thing jumped up. Light felt a claw rake onto his lower leg and try to pull down. The pain built up and began to swell his leg within a moment.

He could feel his body begin to be pulled up. Then, he felt his body fall to the ground, making his heart jump out of his chest and into his throat.

Vixen was on top of him, saying something. It was odd really. She sounded silly to Light. She was saying something, angry words. God was he tired though. Too tired to begin to listen to her, in fact. His eyes closed as he bit his lip and began to breathe deep. The pain wasn't even there anymore. That was good he decided.

Vixen opened up Light's mouth. Slowly she poured into his mouth a liquid. It was a type of green blue, like teal. Vixen watched as Light's eyes close and she began to smack his face. She watched as the animal behind the fence began to retreat. Vixen smiled, 'It must smell the liquid.' She turned back to Light and then began to look around. Their little screaming and commotion fest might have caused some company. From the depths of the forest though, she could see nothing. Her head veered back to Light. She looked down at the cut that was now on his leg. His pants were ripped and Light seemed to be smiling in his sleep.

She gently began to take out some cloth she had packed away. She laughed lightly as she saw Light come to and saw slowly, "What?"

"Thank me. We haven't even left sight of the castle, and you are already going and doing stupid and pointless things." She smiled as she looked at Light's ripped pants. "What are we going to do if they catch us?" She frowned a little but then laughed again. She seemed un offended by the events that just took place.

Light looked around, "What happened?"

"You were only out for about 3 minutes, thanks to the Tiishin. It is a potion that helps you to heal yourself, and is perfect for drowsiness. Trust me. It works."

Light looked back through the cage, "I remember now. That stupid creature looks like the one I encountered the first time I was here. It nearly killed L and me. If Ryuk hadn't…" Light trailed off.

Vixen laughed a little, "Yeah…Life Note had seen that monster, and it was a demon once. She wanted to make it stable. She captured some, worked on them, and this is what they turned into. They are a lot more tamed than their cousins are." She began to lift herself to her feet, looking down at Light, and then around herself.

The light of the moon was so bright, that it lit their path. Light took a step forward. There was an odd sound to the forest. It was as if it were talking to him, calling him.

Vixen stood beside him. She didn't look at him, yet her voice was still and much needed, "Are you ready?" She asked, and then very lowly she muttered, as if only to herself, "There is no going back."

Light looked down at her and then back at the woods. His leg felt sore, but he could also feel something else rushing and pumping through his veins. It was like venom. Like a deadly poison that made him want to go on. It also took his mind away from his leg. It was already beginning to heal; he could feel the burn of the skin slowly begin to sew itself back together.

Vixen stepped forward. The path was somewhat there. As if it always was, waiting for them to walk it. They began to walk into the darkness of the woods.

Light looked around as they walked. There were no bushes. No cover. He was happy for this, because, he would be able to see anything coming at them. There were trees though. A lot of trees. Their bodies reached up, and they held no leaves but their tops. Sprouting to cover over the darkened woods. The moon shone through though, Light could see that even though the trees covered the top. It was odd really. It was like the leaves were made of a transparent silk, and they allowed only the moon to touch and bathe the path for them. Light shivered as he found something out.

"Is this why you wanted to go tonight Vixen? Because the moon some how makes contact with the ground and shows us the way?" Light asked very quietly.

Vixen smiled back at him, "Something like that Light. You are a smart one that you are." A true answer was left unsaid. She only kept on walking.

Light looked on ahead, looking back only to make sure that no one was following them. No one was. He thought of a time when he was younger. He remembered when his mother was with him at the park. He had slipped away from her; he wanted to see something that seemed to be making a funny noise from the bushes. Although, slipping away from his mom had been a bad idea, because when he reached the bushes, a dog jumped out at him. It was a small dog. The dog jumped at him, foaming a little at the mouth. It barked loudly. Light had screamed, calling to his mother.

He began to run, trying to find his mom. She was nowhere. Worst of all was that the dog was still chasing him. Following him, and barking, this would coax him to run faster.

When he reached his mother though, she shooed the dog away. Light had to go through the rest of the walk home, and the rest of the week, looking behind him to make sure that the pesky dog was nowhere near him.

Now though, Light thought something that made him laugh a little, 'I don't have to worry about little dogs anymore, only demons the size of couches and fangs as big as my head.' Light winced as he thought about the truth. What he wouldn't give to be safe.

Ahhh, but he would give something important to be home. His life. Already, it had failed him though. Stuck in the middle of a war to get back to L. While, on the other side, his crazy shinigami was trying to capture him to make him one of his own. Or something like that.

Vixen looked on ahead. Light stopped when he saw her stop as well. Looking around he asked her slowly, "What is wrong?"

Vixen was quiet. She didn't seem to want to say anything at the moment. She closed her eyes and she slowly raised her hand. "Shhh, Light, we have to find out which way to go now." She pointed ahead of her.

Light noticed that the moon lit up two paths now. One way seemed darker then than the other, it veered off to the right. The other went straight to the left, only at a more vivid angle. It seemed to go deeper into the woods. Light pointed. "Let's go left." He wasn't sure why, but something was telling him that it would be safer to go on that way.

Vixen turned to him and smiled, "That is exactly what I was thinking." She laughed gently and then with a cute little twitch of her nose, she began to head off that way.

Light followed her, feeling the quiet night settle onto him. Off in the distance, there was a yowling sound.

Light's eyes opened for the second time they had been in the woods that week. The sun seemed to shin shine with a fierce fire glow. The sun would be coming up soon. Vixen had insisted that they follow the path of the moon for the first two nights. It sounded odd, but then again, as they began to follow the moons moon's path, they had seen no trouble. Then again, Light wanted to walk during the day.

Something inside of Light's body told him to do something. It was odd really though. He looked around and then crawled over to Vixen's bag. They slept close together, one to keep warm, and then again so that they had better cover if one was to wake.

As he reached for it though, a hand shot up. Vixen grabbed him and then said in a low and tired voice, "Light, go to bed. We are going to take the night path tonight."

Light felt something odd in him grow again, "No! We have to travel by day."

Vixen got up. She looked at him, "If we travel by day, then we take more chance at being seen."

Light grew angry, "Bullshit! Light is good. We will be able to see well." He got up. "If we don't go now, I swear, your bag will be torn open when you next wake."

Vixen then did something odd. She looked up at Light, and then got up. She laughed aloud, "FINE! You think you know these woods so well. I give you this time of day to go ahead and find your way. If we die, I blame you!" She picked up her bag and then began to walk on ahead.

Light felt a little befuddled. He was left standing there. Alone. He decided to catch up to Vixen so that she wouldn't have to go on by herself.

As they walked, Light could see many things that he didn't see during the night. For some odd reason, there were bushes now, lots of them. They weren't that small either. Some grew as tall as he was. The path was also harder to see as well. He looked around. He was so confused, "I don't get it. All of this wasn't here last night!"

Vixen didn't look at him. She only said slowly, "You thought the night plays tricks on you? Well in these woods, the night is your only ally. The sun can be your demise Light, be careful." Vixen went silent and they went on with only that said.

'I don't get it. How can the night not play tricks on you? Isn't the night the reason why people hallucinate so much?' Light's mind whirred as he thought of reasons as to why the night would be safer to travel in.

Hours went by like that. Confusing things flew over his head. When the day came, all of the creatures seemed to be alive and well. But when the night would come, all of them would be dead, or sleeping it seemed.

Vixen rarely said anything. They only stopped once to eat. Their lunch was small, so that they would be able to go on the rest of the day with less food for energy. That was Light's thoughts. Apparently to Vixen, you copped better with day with less food.

As Light walked on, with Vixen ahead of him, he noticed something. The path that they were following led to an odd clearing. It was big, yet small. It was large enough to fid a building on, yet there was none. Light looked into the field. Nothing was there, only grass. Or what he thought was grass. Then came the sound.

Vixen was the first to respond, but Light followed after. They both turned. The beast that stood behind them was one that would haunt Lights dreams with Firota, and perhaps even after death.

End of chapter 4. Bah I am sorry. I was thinking of something. And I think I am going to get pissed off. I don't know if I should write in Light's Pov, or if I should just go on like I have been. I am so confused right now. Tell me what you think. But, it might be too late by time you get this. I do hope you all are enjoying this right now. Anyway, no mean comments leave plenty. No flamers. I know my story is fantasy, assholes, don't remind me. Thanks to those of you who have been reading this: thenightwanderer: Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: Mini Muffin Jenko Chan: girlgamer1984. Sorry if I forgot anyone. I would really like to thank you all though. Reading this must be something out of the ordinary for you. Have a good one. Thanks to thenightwanderer for being a beta for my story.

Definitions:

Tinka: A poison that kills temporarily. It can bring the person back to life within a few seconds of being commanded to. Life Note did this.

Extins: Stones that help to tell future events.

Simonia: A deadly pond that can sing. She is the water and can tell many things. She lures things into her with a beautiful shin that reflects off of her.

Ashtii: A very deadly virus. It kills slowly, with painful spasms that attack the nervous system frequently. Slowly eats away at the muscles, and then attacks the brain. Foams at the mouth a lot.

Tiishin: Potion that wakes you up like a kick in the ass. Helps you to heal faster. Good for the sleeping bastard fence.

Shinta: Horse beast. Long mane. 6 legs, and has a very fancy for destroying everything in its path. The beast is enormous, but then again, unlike its other cuz the, rampaging demon that runs free in the shinigami realm. Was crated by Life Note.

D.D.Darkwriter

To my beloved half. The person who never made it out of the building.

-098r-463i5-294p.


	5. Meeting the Hex

-1I don't own anything. Only the morbidly decaying thoughts of D.D.Darkwriter.

Have you ever wondered something about someone? Perhaps their pasts, perhaps something as simple as their name. Some thing that never seems that difficult to find out. All you have to do is ask, but then again, you have the pleasure of not knowing the truth, being told a lie in other words. Or, perhaps you are one of those people who never see it coming, because you never think hard enough. That perhaps, that that someone you thought you knew, was not A someone at all, but someone(s). As a plural form. But then again, perhaps you will never know. Haha. Here is the story.

Chapter 5: Meeting the Hex

L's head turned slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. His computer was in front of him and he talked into it slowly, "Listen, Watari, do you see anything that might look a little suspicious?"

A little picture of a W was on the screen, and L looked at it as if it were a real person.

L had sent Watari back to the scene of the crime. Watari and some of the other task force members were all there, where the 'car accident' had taken place. There seemed to be something strange about everything. L sent them to look for anything out of the ordinary. Of course though, he only told Watari to look for a specific thing. The other task force members might be a little freaked out.

Watari's screen was silent for a little while. Then L heard the voice of the older man say, "L, it's odd but…It seems that there is nothing of what you asked me to look for." The screen went silent again, only to light back up and say back, "There also is only one tire track. It doesn't even seem to show a second car coming into the scene. It would appear that there was only one car the entire time." The screen went silent and L tilted his head back.

'Ha! I knew it.' He mused over in his mind. 'If Kira had been there, not Light Yamagi, then I think there would have been another car. Because there was no way, unless an animal was to jump out and scare who ever was driving into the ditch. Light's body also would have been dragged. I don't get that. I don't even think Kira would be able to pick up Light's dead weight body.' L sighed.

His head shot even further up, 'Unless, Light wasn't really unconscious. I was. Perhaps he somehow managed to only knock me out. Make me forget the whole thing. Maybe then he…' L felt a shiver as it crawled up the spine of his back, 'Maybe he walked away WITH Kira.'

Suddenly, all of the words, all of the little letters he had been getting begun to form into odd ones. Forming sentences that were going to be completed in a matter of days. He could see one sentence that was beginning to form rapidly into his head. 'L, HE BEAT YOU!'

He could picture Light laughing into his mind like a drill. Falling away from the light, L felt lost again.

Mean while…back with Light and Vixen.

Light's eyes grew wide. The beast was like a wolf. A large wolf. Only, it was a lot different. The thing was jet black, dark blue streaks, one on each side of the thing blended in well with the creature's dark fur. Massive paws, that had the claws of a lion on them, made a point that they would rip apart anything. Spikes poked out of the animal's body and ran jaggedly up into the air. There was only a few of them, there was one on each shoulder blade, and then one on each hip bone. There was even a smaller one hanging off of the butt area, on top though, it pointed into the air. The creature's tail was long, and it slit to make eight more. Forming a massive coil of nine tails swinging violently from left to right. Each having their own little spikes and covering. Somewhat that you might find on a porcupine.

Light looked at the creature's face. It had three eyes. The eye in the middle was a crystal white, while the other two were a dark shade of blue. The creature's ears were cut short, and shaped back, so that they looked like they were angry. His fangs were large. They were about the size of Light's hand, and he could see that they were thin, like a snake's, and could go in very far. The slime that spewed from the creature's mouth was that of acidic like goo. It dripped down freely, as if it had a never ending supply. The creature's snarl rose what seemed to be hell coming straight from it.

Vixen didn't move, and if she didn't, Light promised he wouldn't. They both looked at the beast. Not knowing what to do, then the creature barked.

The sound of the creature's bark was like a woman screaming. It wasn't the angry scream that a woman would make. But one when she was in pain. One that would chill your bones. It sounded like the woman cried for a child that was lost, or a loved one that was being ripped apart in front of her. The creature made this sound.

Light felt like covering his ears. His mind begged him to. It said, 'Hide! Hide from that awful sound!' It made him feel like his mother was there. Like she was right next to him, crying because of all the pain he had gone through.

The beast screamed again. Light could hear her now. His mom. She seemed to come from the beast's voice and say, 'My baby! Where's my baby.'

Light fell to the ground. Pain welling up inside of him. He could feel the tear at his heart that would bring his pain and suffering back. He had forgotten about his mom. His family. He had forgotten that they loved him. They had loved him. He grabbed his stomach, "Stop! Stop!" He screamed out at them.

He could see the showy form of the dog-like creature, as if it were smiling at him, laughing at his pain.

He could hear Vixen scream as well.

The beast stepped forward. Light thought it would stop. The screaming, but then, he could hear the acrid sound of the beast. As if it were talking. It was talking to him. Only, the voice was his mother's. The voice of his mother was twisted and distorted, but there, none the less.

"Light…come back home." It said. "Come back to me. I am here. Waiting." She sounded so sad. She must have been crying.

Light felt his body tremble. He reached out to the beast and felt the warm breath of it. "Mom." He whispered.

"Come home Light. You make us so sad. Why do you do this to us?" She pleaded for an answer.

"I don't want to." Light said. Meaning half truth. He didn't know he was doing this.

"Come home. Come back to the castle. Come back to LifeNote." The voice of his mother cooed into his ear.

Light's eyes shot open. Looking for something, Vixen. Vixen was doing almost the same thing as him, only she was muttering something, "Not real. Not real. This isn't real." She said, her voice echoing inside of her words. They reached Light.

"Life Note?" He broke through. The pain in his heart falling away. "Mom doesn't know about LifeNote!" He looked at the beast. The fear inside of him shooing from his body like that day his mom shooed away that little dog in the park.

The beast took a step back, "No Light, don't listen to her. I am right. Your mom knows best." The creature came forward.

The smell of acid came to form inside of Light's mind. "This isn't real! You're not real!" He screamed out.

The beast took another step back. "Light…you're hurting me!" His mother yelled.

Light smiled, "I never hurt my mother in my life!" He stood up.

There was a crash from behind him. He spun around. He could only think of one thing that would be big enough to make a stomp that size, while shaking the earth in its path.

There it stood. Like a massive tree. It glared down at everyone. Then, with a mighty voice it said with anger, "Go demon dog! You have no place here!"

The beast barked, giving off the shriek of terror and hatred. Then it said in an acidy voice, "Don't think it ends here. I will have them. It is Life Note's wish after all."

The beast turned around and jumped into the woods. Darkness consuming it where the sun would not touch it.

Light looked up at the creature, and then slipped into darkness.

Light's Pov.

My head spun. I slowly opened my eyes. Or I thought I did. My body was stiff with something. I didn't know what it was though. My eyes stared into nothingness. Everything was dark. No light invaded the walls of this area.

Suddenly though, I knew where I was. I was in my dream world. Well, more like my own hell. I moved my head to the side. I was lying on the ground it seemed, my body stretched out so that I could be exposed to anything.

Then I heard the laugh. His laugh. My head turned in the direction of the taunting sound. He came out of the darkness, light slipping over his body only a moment, and then consuming him over in darkness again. He looked at me. Then began to bend down.

L's body was more than I could take. An urge that I thought was satisfied and gone suddenly exploded in my body. I looked up at him, "What do you want?"

The fake L said in a mocking tone, "For you to love me. Light, when are you going to come home?" He laughed. Then said in a serious tone, "You can't let shit like that get to you. You know how dangerous the creatures are?"

I looked at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" I said in a venomous tone.

L smiled wistfully and then he said with a calm cool, "I mean, that creature you saw, the beast dog…it feeds off of your weakness. At the moment, your mother was the weakness, because you thought that the dog was screaming like a woman. I thought it was going to be the real L, but perhaps he is fading from your mind." He laughed and I felt the anger serge through me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

He didn't listen to me though, "Perhaps I should take on a new form Light. Or perhaps, I should just take you?" He bent lower, touching my lips with his with a soft kiss. But it wasn't warm. It was nothing like the real L's kiss. His was warm, and it felt of soft things.

This was like a burning anger that only dreamed of revenge. My head pulled away, twisting to the left, and then to the right to get him away from me.

"What? My kiss not good enough for you?" He spat out at me, and then he smacked me in the face.

"Where is Firota?" I said in a more angered than calm tone. I was getting worried now.

"He left. After L went out, he grew weak, and he must have thought that I was dieing. I think he is planning something though. We have to watch out Light." He bent down again, this time and whispered into my ear, "We have to be careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

I could feel the odd sensation of his words play games onto my body. Tearing at my heart as if it were paper. "I have to get back to L." I said lowly. "And my family."

I watched as Synthic Ta laughed a little and then said, "Or maybe, you could stay here. Be with me." His voice was hollow, and I could tell that he was making a joke. Though there was something else in his voice.

I turned, trying to get up, "Let me up. Let me up now!" I yelled at him.

He watched me, a little taken aback. He slowly turned away, "I could keep you here. You will never go home. Never."

I looked back at him. "Let me go. I have to go."

Synthic Ta turned around, acid seeping out of his eyes and onto my body. "Vixen…that girl…she calls to you. You can't hide or run forever Light."

I felt my body lift. But I gazed at him as I disappeared and begin to travel back into the real world, or what was close to it.

Synthic Ta turned away from me. His arms cradled his shoulders and he began to shake a little. You would have to look very close to it. I suppose that was the reason why he turned away from me.

My eyes closed and I waited for the dream world to fade completely.

"Light." Her voice was soft above my head. In my ear it rang like sweet venom. "Light…are you awake?"

My eyes closed, but in that flash of light, I closed them again, thinking I was in the dream world again.

"Light…open your eyes. It's real." She said. She sounded so sure of herself. So honest. Slowly I opened them again, showing my mind once more what seemed to be lies, and tricks.

End of chapter 5. O.o. Confusing? Good. I hope it is. It is for me too. Don't flame me. I don't like it. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Thanks to these people, they have been my reason for typing this story so far.. thenightwanderer: Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: Mini Muffin Jenko Chan: girlgamer1984. Feel free to review the story. No flamers though. I know that a lot of you don't listen to me though. Haha, well actually, there aren't that many of you. (Piss off, I used the word 'aren't.)

D.D.Darkwriter

Meet me in the Dust or the love will fall to Ashes.


	6. Death couldn't hold him back

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

You can walk down the road sometimes, and no one will see you. Try it, if you go around in all black, bleeding from your head, no one will pay any attention to you. NOW, IF you were to talk down the street in warm colors like yellow, lime green, light blue…you will be the object of everything. People may even come out of their homes to say 'good day.' Do you know why this is like that? Because, if you are different, people want nothing to do with you…they have already judged you by your clothes. Go on, laugh…its true. Weather you want to be this person, or not…or perhaps you already are. You cant stop it. Be different. Loneliness is only a small price to pay. Sometimes the most beautiful things are grown in the dark. Rest in eternal peace, forever. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: Death couldn't hold him back

Eyes drawn to the rising sun, I began to stand up. Nothing was real here. It made no sense. The world couldn't do this. Then again, it wasn't the world that had done this…it was Life Note.

I looked at it. A towering tree, monstrous in its own way…yet, it looked old and tired. It loomed over me as if I wasn't yet awake. In a way, I still wasn't. I couldn't be. The creature had a massive body, it stretched up like a giant oak tree, and its head was covered in willow veins. It had large branches that branched off everywhere on the top of its head so that it looked bigger than your normal tree walker. He had two arms that were a little

unproportional on the sides and formed arms to reach out and touch things. He looked like he could pick things up. His legs were that of many roots, they were entwined and split so that they could be parted and then joined at the tips to form sturdy legs and feet. Though the feet had giant claws that had been made by the roots. They looked like they could tear through flesh and then rip your soul from your body. I didn't fell much threat to the ones on his feet than I did about the ones on his hands.

His face was made into the bark of the tree you could have a hard time seeing it, if he were to close them; then again, perhaps he could pass as a normal tree. Now he glared down at me as if I were that dog beast we had seen earlier. I gazed up at it.

"Light…it's a Riest. I told you about it back at the castle." Said Vixen in one of the most interested tone of voice. She looked up at it and then said slowly to it, "You're a Riest…right?"

The creature leaned forward even more, then, it stood up straight. Straight, so that its full height would reach higher than I thought it was. "I am a Riest." He looked down at Vixen, "What were you being chased for?" His voice was deep and gruntfull. Tired, yet knowing.

"A messenger from Life Note's castle." Said Vixen without thinking it through a second time. "Life Note calls him Hex sometimes, but he is also known as the 'DIESEASE' or 'DEATH.'" She looked down at the ground.

"Death…yes, I know that creature by that name. Trees have died from that damned virus." The tree Riest said.

I looked at Vixen, "What happened?"

"Isn't it simple? We traveled during the day, and the creature was able to find us!" I could hear the anger grow deep in her voice and I could tell that I had made a mistake that was unforgivable, or perhaps with her state of mind, not being able to be forgiven for at least two whole minutes.

I thought that this was a fair punishment to pay for my deed. "Where are we?" I asked to change the subject. I held my head because I had begun to feel a bad pain in it.

"You are in the forest you should not be in." Said the Riest.

"Damn it! Like I didn't know that!" I said. Well, if certain things didn't want to piss me off. "Could you tell me a little more than that?"

The Riest looked down, "You are close to the area you wish to go to. I could help you find it."

I looked up at him, so did Vixen, "What are you talking about?" Both of us asked.

The Riest looked down at us, "I mean, I will help you find your way to the cave of the Extins." He began to turn away.

I looked over at Vixen, but then some thing seemed to hit her and she went to meet his face, "Wait! Why are you doing this! Didn't Life Note make you?" She looked up at him; there was something in her eyes. As if she were trying to remember something.

"Life Note…I spit out that name. Don't say it here!" He said, his voice allowing spit to drip out of his mouth. "I hate her…don't talk about her here." He said again, this time with more passion and he was much quieter then I had thought.

There was a secret that both of them knew…somehow…and I didn't know…anything. I laid my head back down and I just lay there, looking up. It was day again. The forest would come to life during the day, wanting nothing more than to kill us.

The Riest looked around. Then he bent a little. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he would do this every so often. I let him do this, for he was much better at traveling than I was. Vixen stood by my side. It had been a full day since we met the Riest. He had asked us to call him Riest.

When we had asked him to give us a name to call him, he insisted that he had no name, only the name he was created into. That name of course, would be Reist.

I myself had no problem with calling him by the name. Though I was seeing the reason why Vixen felt at ease with the tree, I could always find myself looking over to him to make sure he wasn't doing anything funny.

Vixen's words and face were always moving in my mind. Constantly I would compare her to L. It was odd really, how she stayed in my mind. She was being such a help to me. When night would settle in, she would give me a leaf called, "Motia." She said that it would allow dreams to pass through my mind. It was basically for Synthic Ta. The idiot was still embedded in my mind. Haunting my dreams was what he did. Like a deadly virus…

Synthic Ta was a little different though. It didn't seem he was trying hard enough to attack me. I had talked to Vixen about it and she had said to me, Perhaps he is growing weaker." The voice she had told me in still ran through my head like warm blood in my body.

I had the finest of feeling that Synthic Ta wasn't done yet. I could even feel the slight throb in my head. I took the throb as the smallest of heartbeats. His heartbeats. They had to be. He couldn't be dead, even with the leaves, I would awake some nights with nightmares of him. Of him and the real L.

But I do have to say that even when I would wake, Vixen would be there. She would be waiting it seemed. I never thought that her small body could have such an embrace on me.

Such an incident had happened last time I tried to sleep. I had found myself at the mercy of the real L. I could feel him hurting me. He had no weapon, but the words he spoke to me with, put holes in my body. Although I knew it was a dream, it felt real. So real, that I had woken from it. Probably because of over heating and small spasms of pain. Shooting through my body and my head. But as I said earlier, Vixen was there. Her own arms out stretched to me, a warm smile on her face.

I would instantly find myself holding her, gripping for the smallest of realities that this pathetic realm would bring to me. L wasn't here…he was safe, at home, away from me.

My thoughts stopped. I stopped. I looked at the two people that I had been following, "He's safe from me." I said slowly.

Vixen looked at me. There was something in those gorgeous eyes of her that questioned me. I knew I would have to explain to her.

"Why are we doing this?" I questioned her.

She looked at me, "Light…what are you talking about?"

"L is safe right now…isn't he?" I looked for something in her eyes. I needed to see something. At the moment, they drew a blank stare, but then, horror struck into them.

The horror looked into my eyes, "What…?" She said again.

"L…is safe. You and I could go back. We could go back to the castle. We could live there. You with Life Note, just like you had been before I came. I'll go with Ryuk. Everything will go back to normal." I said to her. I had grabbed onto her shoulders. I didn't want her to look at me with the horror. I wanted her to tell me words that would bring the safety back in my body.

"Light…you don't know what you are saying." Vixen said. I could see the horror leave her eyes and then adopt something new. I watched her. "Light, you are over reacting. Have you forgotten the reason why you had agreed to do this in the first place?" She broke away from my grasp. The Reist stood away, watching us. His face was blank.

"But L is safe. What if I hurt him again?" I said to her. I whispered it.

"Why would you think that? You two have already said your true feelings for each other, why on earth would they change?" She spoke with silk laced around her words. They wrapped around me. But, like silk, they didn't seem to be that warm.

"Listen Light. You came to escape from Ryuk and return to your world. I came for adventure. Do you want to hurt your parents any more?"

This was all true. I realized all of this long ago. My parents were at home right now thinking that I was dead. They all were suffering…even L. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I said. I could feel the sting of a tear. It never dropped though. It couldn't really I suppose.

Vixen wrapped her arms around my body, "If this is what keeps your thoughts and dreams awake with pain all the time, perhaps my voice and words will have an effect on you. L's mind is numb, like yours. His problem and your problem is that you both need to be reminded of the other's feelings. Light, he loves you. Lord knows that you love him as well, that is why you are here in the first place. You can't run. Not forever. If I know L, somewhere in his mind, he knows that you are alive. Love can't be done away with forever. There is nothing in the world that can be strong enough to be able to lock out love. No heart is that guarded." Her voice blew my cold out.

My mind rested, dieing thought of fear for L disintegrated away. Their fading shadows leaving nothing but calm.

Vixen smiled, her face moved forward. She gently placed a kiss on my cheek. I could tell I felt embarrassed because my face felt warm and I tried to look away, "Thank you."

Vixen whispered into my ear with warmth, "You are welcome." Her face and body drew back. There was a lingering warmth dancing over my body and I could feel it last for a few more minutes. "Do you understand?" She asked.

I watched as her eyes betrayed something. I couldn't tell what it was though. It looked like a larger degree of sadness. It was far from my mind. "Yes." I said simply.

Then that look was gone, and a smile erupted from her face. There was happiness again. I smiled back at her.

Then I heard something that was very odd to me. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Both of us looked over to the grunted voice that had said it.

Reist looked back at us, "Please excuse me for a second."

"Trees go to the bathroom?" I asked, questions rising from my mind. 'Oh great.'

_A quick look at **L**: _

L's head slanted back and to the side, "Please?"

"No!" The man said gruffly.

"I have to, it is for, observation. I want to see if he left anything." L said with a slight hint of cockiness in his voice.

"L, what do you want me to say to my wife?" Said Mr.Yagami. "You want me to say to her, 'Oh honey, Light is missing, so I think we should have this creepy man looking around in his room, you know, just to see if he might be Kira?'" Mr. Yagami was probably beyond the point of being pissed. The fact that his son was still missing did not help him. He was probably on the verge of a heart attack.

L's head looked up, "Something like that. Only, you could leave out the 'creepy man' thing. Say that I am a detective and going to help find your son."

"Yeah, whatever. But what about the fact that you hate going outside?" Mr. Yagami said with annoyance.

"I went to your son's school once…" L's mind drew a blank, then he grabbed onto his hair.

"Mr. Yagami, I will be investigating your son's room. Find a good day this would take place on!" L then motioned with his hand for Mr.Yagami to leave, "Good-bye for now Mr.Yagami. That is all."

Mr. Yagami's anger could be heard from the door, as it was slammed shut.

After that was when he grabbed his head and tried his best to muffle his scream. He could see an event, an event that had taken place back when the Yagami boy was here.

L remembered why he had gone there…because at that time he also had suspected Light of being Kira.

L remembered, but only a little. But the fact that he was seeing Light in a past event and not in his dream was different, it was, in fact, frightening and painful.

End of chapter 6. Oh, how is it coming so far? Oh, I would like to just say that if I have any spelling errors on any of the Death Note character names, tell me. Yeah. I give you permission to tell me. Anyway…I think that the chapters might become longer, I am not sure. Sorry that I am going to slow with writing these chapters. I have been doing a lot of school work. Please leave reviews, they are always liked, just no hate mail, or flamers. I don't like those, and it makes me angery when I write. Thnanks to: thenightwanderer: Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: Mini Muffin Jenko Chan: girlgamer1984: Ryuuzaki-hugs: TheLustofkilling: Mina Lilith: Tears Falling Freely: klxzz, for your kind reviews and other such things. One more thing before definitions, I might be posting a few real life stories (Made up on their own, not with characters that already exist) on I have the same pen name on there as I do on this. Thanks again. Good night.

Tinka: A poison that kills temporarily. It can bring the person back to life within a few seconds of being commanded to. Life Note did this.

Extins: Stones that help to tell future events.

Simonia: A deadly pond that can sing. She is the water and can tell many things. She lures things into her with a beautiful shin that reflects off of her.

Ashtii: A very deadly virus. It kills slowly, with painful spasms that attack the nervous system frequently. Slowly eats away at the muscles, and then attacks the brain. Foams at the mouth a lot.

Tiishin: Potion that wakes you up like a kick in the ass. Helps you to heal faster. Good for the sleeping bastard fence.

Shinta: Horse beast. Long mane. 6 legs, and has a very fancy for destroying everything in its path. The beast is enormous, but then again, unlike its other cuz the, rampaging demon that runs free in the shinigami realm. Was crated by Life Note.

Riest's- trees that walk up right and have minds of their own. They were created by Life Note.

Dwak's- bugs that glow when they are awake. They are large. They eat the bacteria in air.

Hex: Dog from hell. Life Note was able to adopt him from the devil himself. She uses him as a messenger in order to track down things and people that she needs. The beast is very different from some of the most things that Life Note has created. The deadliest as well. The virus drips from it's mouth.

Creston: A huge snake like reptile that lives in the body of the dead. It eats only decaying corpses. It is mostly friendly, but can be mean. It dwells in the cave of Firota.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Motia: A potion that allows you to sleep without dreams. They pass through you, but can sometimes have evil and very gruesome effects on the user.

-D.D.Darkwriter

To forget is to forgive. But if you do that, then who is going to wage the war?


	7. Something in the water

-1Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I do not make profits or do I benefit from this. In fact, I am pretty much this stories captive.

Hello, welcome all. I would just like to say that I am sorry for the long wait. I did not mean for it to take this long. I have had no time though. I think that this chapter is going to make up for it though. I am not sure though yet, you decide. Tell me your thoughts.

Chapter 7: Something in the Water

My head tilted up to look at the sun, "I'm tired." I said lowly. Vixen was next to me. She looked at me a second and then began to reach to her backpack. "No." I said to her in a small voice.

Vixen looked puzzled at me, "I can give you something for your tiredness." She began to reach down going to her pack again. "Please Vixen…I don't want anymore of your drugs." I said. "Why? What's wrong with my 'Drugs'?" She looked offended. "Nothing. They work well. Really well, that's why I don't want to take the chance of becoming addicted to them."

It was the truth. I had a fear that I would become addicted to the medicine she was giving me. It was demonic anyway. "Well, I see your point. But if you get hurt, should I give you some?" She asked. I could tell she didn't want to go past my limit. Perhaps she knew that humans were easily addicted to things like that. Like the medicine… "Yeah, then you could give it to me."

I smiled down at her and placed a hand over her head. She was so cute sometimes. I could hear the low purr come from deep in her throat.

"Light… You're really…" She began, but stopped when she heard the tree grumble, "The creature…" Vixen stopped purring and looked over, "Her?" "Yeah. I can feel her." He said. He closed his eyes and stopped moving.

The breeze came and on it the sweet scent of flowers drifted to my nose. "What creature?" I whispered. The breeze blew through the monster's vines. They swayed and danced along the sweet smelling breeze. "Her… The maiden that will tell you your destiny."

"The creature…" The poem of so many days ago, that had seemed like years, played in my head. _'Her walking is hard…she rolls on the ground… A face that lies to you…until she is found.'_ Some of them finally made sense. "She's a rock." I said up the tree.

The mighty Reist looked down on me, "You could say that." "Lets move forward as far as we can, then we can wait till night." Vixen said gently down at my side. "At night?" I asked. "It will be easier to travel. We are going to have to follow the path the night will give to us," The Reist said to me with a sigh. Then he made a small smile, "After all, the night is your ally."

The sun had begun to set, but still needed time before it would be gone from sight. During the time we had been walking though, an odd event had taken place.

As to Vixen and the tree Reist the air was growing warmer and smelling friendlier. They had said that the smell had also become stronger. To me though, the smell had begun to fade. I could now no longer smell that roses and warmth. It was just like the time I had first stepped foot in this place. The cold feeling of being lost and alone, and yet amazed at the same time. Now I stepped off to the side. "Do you think that there is any place safe to swim? I need to wash somehow." I could feel the greasy feeling and stench of uncleanlyness rove over my body.

Vixen seemed to see my uneasiness with the fact of being dirty. She looked up at the Reist. "Do you know an area?" The Reist looked thoughtfull for a few seconds, "Actually, I do know a place. It is just beyond the trees. Soon they will be gone soon though." He looked around.

I could tell that he meant the fact that some of the trees would be disappearing from sight along with most of the foliage. It would only leave a transparent mass of leaves on the trees in the forest so that the moon could be seen. Like images in dreams. You can see them, but you can never really hold them. Perhaps though, there would be enough to hide easily and look on safely at something. It gave me the dream world feeling where I was alone and this wasn't real. But I could always nearly drag myself out of this dream world by telling myself L wasn't here. This could always cheer me up a little because I also could tell myself that L loved me. We had shared our feelings after all. But then again, it had only been a little while and I am still not sure if that was fully him. It had seemed though.

"I could show you where." Said the tree Reist to me. He must have been seeing the look I had on my face. I knew I had been in thought. "Thank you." I said in a small voice. The tree Reist began to walk away. As I turned to follow him, I heard Vixen say, "Are you forgetting something?"

I turned back to her and looked. Vixen held the blade that Ryuk had given me, and a bottle. "What is this for?" I asked her. "Well, I just don't know about these woods. I would rather you be safe than sorry." She smiled up at me. She had dimples that almost filled her face. "What's this for then?" I began to think of when I told her that I didn't want to take any more drugs. "Shampoo silly! Just because we are demons, doesn't mean that we don't take full care of our hair." She slapped me playfully on the shoulder and then turned from me. "Thanks." I said turning away and jogging so that I could catch up to the tree Reist.

The tree Reist had led me to an area that was open. It resembled that of the small lake that I had seen and bathed in the first time here. That was back with Ryuk though. That pond had been safe, this one was a home to a giant Esca. The Esca, as told by the tree, was a giant creature that dwelled in this small water. If I were to call it a lake, it would be the size of a pond. But if I called it a pond, it would be a lake.

Esca had the body of a snake, only as thick as a shed. He has weeds that grow off of his body that make him look like the weeds at the bottom of the water. The water here was dark though, you could not see the bottom. Only the small shelf off the water you could wade into before a drop off. I could understand now why the fear in me began to boil as I looked around me.

I was naked and slowly walking into the water. The tree Reist had not stayed with me, but decided Vixen would not be safe without him. Last I knew was that Vixen wasn't a feet above a nasty lake/pond monster.

I tried to not look down into the water ahead of me. I was inches away from the shelf. I backed up more though just to be safe. I lowered my body down all the way. I sat on the sand; it felt odd against my bottom half. My pale skin shinned in the light of the glowing moon. I breathed in deep. There was a cooling wind that danced on my skin as I rubbed the shampoo in my hair with my hands.

As I rinsed my hair out, I could feel an odd pain in my heart. As if bending to dip my head in the cool water reopened an old cut. My head tilted down to look at my chest. I gasped when I saw a thin trickle of blood begin to drop out. The single dew of crimson red dropped into the water.

For some time, everything seemed to stand still. Nothing moved, and there was no feel of wind on my cold skin. A death grip of cold encased my body and heart. I stopped breathing, and then I felt the earth shake. A boom really… There was then a giant air bubble that was released from the water. Then a groan escaped in the water that sounded like a hum a whale makes underwater.

For some odd reason my body began to crawl. Toward the drop-off... I could feel most of my thoughts escape me as my body lurched forward. The ground under my hands and knees was that of sand and as I crawled toward the drop-off, I knew that if I didn't stop soon, I would slip with the sand down into the deep. The sand would be able to shift under me, unlike sturdy rocks, and then drag me under.

'Stop.' I tried to yell in my mind. No one answered me. I could at least sometimes hear Synthic Ta whisper things in my head. He said nothing now. Even a threat would have been better than nothing, at least then I would have an idea to as of who was controlling me.

I drew to the edge. The only thing I could think about was falling. Any second now, I would be pulled under with the sand. Then I would drown. Drown! Drowning was one of the last ways I wanted to die. Not being able to breathe and drinking in water till my insides burst was not on my list. I could feel a spell of dizziness as I looked down. I was in no water hole. I was just dangling on the cliff.

Miraculously, the sand didn't move. It didn't shift. I looked further down into the water. Red gleaming dots looked up at me. My blood hammered in my head and I could feel the on-coming fear grow with speed inside of me. I knew they were eyes. Something in my mind hummed it. It told me that they belonged to the deep-water creature.

I wanted to scream. I couldn't though nothing would let me. Instead, my legs swung over the edge and let my legs dangle there. Like a seat, only, if I fell, I would die. The water was still up to my stomach. I leaned over.

The cut that was still bleeding on my chest began to throb again. As if calling to the creature…

My eyes watched as another drop of blood fell into the water.

My theory on the emerald red beads being eyes came true. The eyes grew wider. The glow of red shinned like a light and even down so deep, I could see the creature's face light up with the glow. An outline of a face shimmered in the deep water. It looked like a Chinese dragon. Well, it had the head of one. I could see nobody in the sinking darkness of the lake and pond thing.

The creature came to life. Like when a shark smells blood and knows where its food is. This is how the creature reacted the second the blood reached it's nose.

Esca's mouth opened, I could see fangs. I knew he was trying to breathe and taste more of my blood. The bubbles poured out of his mouth as the air escaped his lungs. Then, he began to swim towards me. His eyes even narrowed at me. Coming out of the shadows at me was like a terror I did not know of.

My body sprang back to life as I felt my body being lifted out of the water. I could fly. I felt sharp claws go into my skin and pain began to serge in my shoulders. Someone was picking me up. I tried to look up but found myself looking in the opposite direction. I looked at Esca as his body came out of the water.

He was huge. Beauty lingered nowhere on his body, but in those red eyes that were now filled with a fire of anger. For some reason he looked mad and filled with pain. The body was long and a mud color. Esca had long hair that came off of his body at random intervals. His body was half hidden in the murky water as well. The monster's jaw was out stretched in a way so that he could try his best to reach me.

Then his body fell back into the water and he glared up at me from the bottom. The tiny slits of red then faded and I could tell that Esca was closing his eyes.

A chill came over my body. That was when I remembered that not only was I naked but I was also just dangling from something. My head tilted up as I kind of expected to see whom I thought.

Firota!

His long lanky body was hovering in the air with wings that protruded from his back. Firota was the first Shinigami creature that I had met (Been captured by) when I first came here. He had taken me back to his 'Den', which was just a cave, only more like a haunted house. He had taken me there as a captive. I was not sure of his intentions, but I could guess there were many. I thought I had seen the last of him after I had gotten to Life Note's Castle, only to find out that he used to live there. One of his eyes was missing as well. And the one he had left was glaring down at me just as the creature. His tail touched lightly on my back.

"Firota!" I yelled out, fear searing up my spine. "Put me down!" I knew my face was red because the warmth that came from them reminded me I was still naked. Firota could see every part of my body!

I dropped my hand to cover my lower half, but found it better to use both. When my shoulders moved though, it caused the claws in my shoulders to rip the skin. I gave a yell as I twisted more; there was no way I could turn where the claws would not rip.

"Stop!" He hissed.

My body froze and I could feel his claws loosen on me. "Let me go." I said with another plea. I was so vulnerable. He could take me away now. I all too remembered the bones and dead human bodies that were in his cave. Then again, the she-snake was there.

Firota paused, as if he were thinking of what to do next. Then, his tail slid over my back more gently. I cringed as the tip slid over my stomach and then around my side. The tip was lost somewhere behind my back.

The tail was around my body and it felt like a belt. The scales felt like a fish's, and when the tail slid back a bit, the scales would get stuck on my skin. It didn't hurt though, but my body tingled and itched with uneasiness.

The claws that had been in my skin slid out and for a second I thought I was going to drop. Then the tail tightened around my body and became strong and firm.

I looked below me. Firota slowly began to sink to the ground. My gaze drifted up to Firota, he was looking around. When I saw him rest his gaze on a spot, my eyes drifted over as well.

I looked at the spot and saw my clothes and the glint of my blade.

Firota's wings shifted on a breeze that was not there and drifted smoothly over to that area. We began to sink again and I shifted a little so that I could move. The scales moved with my body. It was worse than the claws. They felt like fingers or needles making sure I didn't fall. Then again, I felt no pain. For some reason they did not hurt. No pain lingered in that area.

My gaze looked down as my feet touched lightly on the ground and I came more to life. Firota's tail lingered on my body. I made a move to get away, but the scales held me in place. Firota stood over me, his one eye looked down on me, his fangs shone when he smiled.

I took a step forward, thinking that his tail would fall from my body. It did not do that though. Instead, I found that when I took a step forward, the tail twisted me back and pulled me into Firota's body.

As soon as I touched his chest, his strong arms wrapped around my own. I could feel his chest muscles on my back and they felt hard and stern. His claws secured around both of us, hooking onto his sides and taking on a full grasp. His tail dropped from my waist and swerved longingly over my hips.

Firota could feel the shivers that ran up my back and down my legs. I knew this because he gave a laugh and then bent down.

I felt part of him leave the crevice in my back and could feel the cold. "Let go!" Firota's head tilted over my own and I could see the one eye straining to see me. He bent forward more, his tail made a point that it was now curving around my leg. It traveled up my leg to rest on my top inner thigh, inches away from my tender area.

His voice was harsh and rasping in my ear, but there was a hidden emotion as well, "Or maybe, I could just keep you."

End of Chapter 7.

Once again, I am sorry for the long wait. I really appreaciate those of you who take your time to read this and then keep up with it. I really mean that. If you leave more reviews, then I will really know how you are all keeping up with it, and those of you who really are not. Haha. But, I have some bad news to give you with this happy news. I can't post another story or chapter for a little while. The end of the school year is going to be on May, the 25th. I will be able to make a lot more chapters; the only reason why I haven't made an update was because of the exams and studying that I have been doing. Anyway, thanks to these awesome readers and the reviewers of the last chapters: thenightwanderer: Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: Mini Muffin Jenko Chan: girlgamer1984: Ryuuzaki-hugs: TheLustofkilling: Mina Lilith: Tears Falling Freely: klxzz.

And thanks to thenightwanderer who had been an amazing beta and a wonderful person for putting up with me. Thanks to all of you. See you in the next chapter…coming in a week or so. Definitions.

Extins: Stones that help to tell future events.

Simonia: A deadly pond that can sing. She is the water and can tell many things. She lures things into her with a beautiful shin that reflects off of her.

Esca: Giant ugly sea monster. Lives in the Lasp. The monster is very ugly and only it's eyes posses the faintest hint of beauty. The Esca is controlled by Life Note.

Lasp: A cross between a lake and a pond. It is rather large, but the size of a pond, it goes deeper then normal ponds though, thus making it a lake/pond. It is home to the Esca. A dreaded monster that is very nasty and mean. The Lasp's name is not mentioned in this chapter.

Creston: A huge snake like reptile that lives in the body of the dead. It eats only decaying corpses. It is mostly friendly, but can be mean. It dwells in the cave of Firota.

-D.D.Darkwriter

In my soul, and in the ground, both have a hate that lingers in the grave.


	8. Secret of the Tree Reist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DeathNote. If I did, this is how it would all be. Happy, aren't you?

What can I say? Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Review at the end. But remember: No flames, I don't want to hear your crap.

**Chapter 8: The Secret of the Riest**

"Please…Stop!" I whispered weakly.

Firota was still against my back, even his breath stopped. Then slowly one of his claws reached up. It was then dragged over my body.

The clawed finger made a point that it was there. It sent shivers down my back and then up my chest.

Firota led his hand up my body, allowing his claws to feel the tingle of my flesh. Then they switched their direction. The clawed hand began to move down my body. I gave a gasp when his hand stopped above my hilt. His palm covering my belly button and his wrist gave a twitch. My body dared not to move for fear of the hand moving further down or doing something else.

Firota gave a soft laugh, "I love to tease you." He breathed into my ear with warm breath, "If you don't like it…" He let his long tongue slip out of his mouth, "Stop me."

There was nothing my body could do. I was frozen in pain and fear. If I moved, the claws would rip me. If I gave in, I would never be able to forgive myself. Such an act would be sick and twisted.

Firota suddenly pulled away. He broke the embrace and turned away a moment. I fell to the ground and grabbed my clothes; I held the sword in my hand. It gleamed in the light the moon allowed this realm to have.

When Firota turned around and looked down at the blade, the gleam of the blade and moon shone in his eye. It was a scary look at first. I had a feeling in my stomach as I looked into his eye. I felt like all of this wasn't worth it. That all I was doing was just going to end up with a trick.

Firota only looked at me. His eyes watching me, seeing my future it seemed. "What do you know?" My voice and mind dared to ask him. My body quivered in the wind, as it was still naked.

Firota turned, "Put your clothes on. Be fast, you don't want me doing anything more to you." He gave a sharp look, "Unless, I'm wrong?"

My body reacted by picking up my clothes. I began to put them on. Firota turned around, seeming to give me privacy for a little while.

The last piece of cloth to put on was my shirt. Firota though, spun around and grabbed the shirt.

Both of us just looked at each other for a long time. Then he spoke, "There's something in your blood." He pointed at the cut in my chest. There was only a small trickle of blood coming out.

"What?" I asked.

Firota gave a small sigh, "Ryuk must have gotten a sample of your blood. LifeNote can make any animal from this wood come after you now." He turned. "If the creatures in the forest catch any sight of your blood, they will probably attack you. The ones with a more developed mind or that used to be demons, will be able to control themselves." He looked over to the pond/lake, "The thing in the Lasp is very simple and was created by LifeNote. She can control it with a simple order. It would be able to kill you easily." He laughed a little.

It took me a second to realize that the pond/ lake must be called a Lasp. I didn't feel the persistent urge to ask him about it though. "So I am in danger?" I asked instead. I wanted to know if I would be in danger my whole way back home, or at least through the forest. Firota smiled, "No. You should be safe during the day, as long as you don't bleed. During the night, be more careful. The moon can cause you to bleed."

"How?" I asked.

Firota looked up at the moon, "You're connected to this whole thing. Your cut, and something else in this world are connected. This is why Life Note is able to torment you." He looked around, "I don't know what it is though." He sighed, "All I know is that you and I are somehow in the middle of this." He looked down at me. He said nothing though.

I looked at him. Something connected me to this world. To this forest, and I didn't know what it was. How many people…creatures were on my side?

I turned to Firota, "Do you want to take me back? Is that why you're here? To take me back to LifeNote?!" I could feel a worry running in my veins.

Firota was silent. He looked at me with his one eye. He was thinking because his head turned to the side and then smiled. "No. I don't want you here. To tell you the truth, I don't care if you went to hell or heaven, I just think that you shouldn't be here." He waved his arms up in the air. His body twisted around and he laughed out, "If you get back to the human world, then that will be the best revenge on LifeNote." He stopped and then looked at me, "Besides, I hate Ryuk!" He gave a laugh, "I am here to help you…Light." He took a bow.

I looked at him. How could I trust him? He was and is someone I should fear. I had been in danger countless times because of him. I looked him in the eye, "How can I trust you?"

Firota laughed, "I just told you. I need to get even with LifeNote and Ryuk. The only way I could do that is to return you home safely." He took a step toward me, "I just saved you. I could of just had my way with you. Two very good things could have just happened for me." He gave a sly smile.

I could feel my face grow warm, "I guess you are right." I took a breath, "Then we have to get back to Vixen and Riest."

Firota gave a small noise. I couldn't figure out what it really meant though. He gave a twitch, "Did you say Vixen?"

I watched his eye. He seemed to be remembering something from the past.

"Do you have something wrong with her?" I needed to know if he had any secret plans on killing her. But when I looked into his face, I could only see sadness behind looks of hidden feelings.

"No…I don't even know her." He said lowly. I felt like he was lying, but he didn't seem to pose a threat toward her. Only sadness.

I turned, and then turned back. "Give me my shirt."

I looked in front of me as I heard their voices mumbling things that were verbally said.

"Tell me." Vixen pleaded.

Firota bent low next to me, he looked on, watching the conversation with me.

As soon as we were in earshot, Firota had smiled. He looked down at me, "Seems like you might be missing something important." That's when I had begun to run over to this spot.

Now I was crouched down, wanting to hear what was going to be said next.

"You don't need to know." The tree Riest had said with a single drip of anger.

Vixen got up; they had been around the campfire and were now having shadows dance around them. The Riest was standing; looking down at the flames and looking a little worried as if they would jump up and eat him.

Vixen was walking over to the tree that moved. She looked gentle, a soft look in her eyes. "Please. I know you're not who you say you are." She looked up at him. There was not a hint of fear in her eyes as they burned with the reflection of fire.

He could crush her. He could kill her with a simple wave of his hand. But he didn't.

"What is your name?" She asked.

The Riest looked away. His gaze looked at the fire. For a second, I thought he was going to run into it, and take Vixen with him. He didn't though. He just stood there. Then finally he turned his full gaze on her. "Allen."

A surprised "What?" was her only reply.

Who was Allen? I looked down at Firota. It seemed to me that he knew something. I could tell because now his eyes were filled with something. They were filled with something new. I couldn't tell what though.

"I'm Allen." He bowed his head. It was as if he were afraid to admit his own name.

"Allen…What happened?" There were tears in her voice. Then in her eyes… She then began to cry. I could see them sliding down her cheek. She didn't wipe them away though. She let them stay. They fell to their deaths off of her slender face and onto the ground. Her breath was becoming more rapid. It was just another effect of a fact of her becoming more flustered.

"LifeNote happened!" He said with a growl. I could tell that this growing anger was drawn at something fake and invisible.

The woods around Firota and I had become thin due to the fact that most of them disappeared at night. The bushes were almost gone too. I thought that it was amazing that Firota managed to find somewhere to hide. But my thoughts were dragged away when I heard Vixen speak. Her voice was solid for a few moments.

"What happened?" She questioned him with more of a concerned command than a normal question.

The tree Riest looked into the flames of the fire again as if he was willing them to dance. They did nothing. They only sat there, looking and laughing back at him. They seemed to be dancing, they were so happy. "LifeNote…She turned me into this monster."

Vixen looked at him, "But all of us thought you left. We thought you had been sent to a different area to serve someone else," she gave a pause but then picked up again, "some rumors went around saying that you went off to meet your fiancé." She gave a shudder, but said nothing else.

The Tree Riest finally exploded. It seemed that his anger had finally gotten the better of him and he rose. His voice was strong and fierce, "LifeNote lied! She forced me to drink this bad tasting potion, and then she went off and sent me into the forest. I turned into…" He looked at himself and then gave a very sad and solemn sigh, "This monster."

Vixen stood up, "You're not a monster! You did nothing wrong." Vixen was choking down something in her voice. There was another look there. It lingered like a bad memory, betrayal. "Simonia didn't fall in the water, did she?" Her voice was low. The Riest bowed his head. It was like he was trying to cry, but couldn't. "So that was her punishment."

Vixen got angered. She had been standing in a calm, lonely stance, but now there was movement in her feet and she moved to stand in front of him.

"Bullshit! LifeNote would never do that, Allen! She wouldn't punish you like that. Not Simonia." Her words were scattered and unsure. Yet her tears stopped, there seemed to be a sadness that was telling her something was going amiss.

Even though Vixen's fire gaze was soul crushing, the Riest called Allen held his position and his calm emotion. "Your faith in LifeNote amazes me. But Vixen, you have to understand, Simonia and I…We went against LifeNotes wishes."

"I just…I can't believe you. LifeNote took you in…" Vixen was then cut off. "And she took us out!" His voice matched hers.

By the look on Vixen's face, I could tell she was fighting back saying something to him. Something popped in my mind. I could hear something too, "Help her." Something said to me. For a second I thought it was Firota, but then something deeper said that it was Synthic Ta.

My body thrust forward. I found myself stretching out my arms and then grabbing onto Vixen.

Her body was shaking and she was warm. It was clear that her body was under a lot of pressure. My body was enclosed around hers and everything grew quiet.

"Light…" She whispered to me with a surprised tone.

I gripped her tighter, "I'm sorry. Tell me about what happened." I could tell that she wanted to tell me. How could I have been so stupid as to think that nothing was wrong with her before?

Her eyes searched mine. She was looking for the slightest reason not to tell me, but something was forcing her to tell me. "Allen used to work for LifeNote." Her face was still warm and she turned from me. Something else was fighting in her, "LifeNote punished…them…" She didn't look back.

My body wanted to go forward and hold her again, but the Riest spoke first, "I'll tell you. It's my fate to tell anyway." His eyes shifted over to Vixen. The look he gave her shifted over to a forgiving one. He even smiled a little. The smile was that of remembrance. As if he were thinking of a time when he spoken to Vixen on a more happy note…

Vixen never looked at him though. Her head looked at no one, it looked as if she would never turn her head again.

"I was once a demon." The Riest caught my attention with the one sentence. I could tell that the memory of the past was painful to him. "I once had a body like yours. So young…Flesh covered my body." He looked at his claws, "I had hands, gentle hands that would never give awkward feelings. Only the warmth they needed to give comfort to someone." He gave a wild sigh. "Take a seat, this is going to be a long story."

I obeyed him, finding myself seated on a fallen log that had no creatures or bugs crawling on it. I watched as Vixen crept over to a log, not looking up.

Firota was still hidden behind a tree. I could see him so if the other two creatures looked at him, they would be able to see him. They showed no sign of caring though. I figured both were in their own world of sorrow and decaying memories.

"When I was a demon…I took a job at LifeNote's castle. It was the only place that seemed to give a home and care that seemed right." He looked at Vixen again, his eyes looking over her.

"I was happy there…everything I wanted was there. The place even seemed to be shut off from the rest of the worlds." He said worlds as if there were many more then only two. He had to be right though, I could remember being told a few times that my world and the Shinigami world were not the only ones.

"LifeNote was good. She wasn't as shut off then." There was something in his voice. "Then suddenly, she lost her love. Something was wrong. I knew this because, if you broke a rule, she would give you a warning, something small. But as soon as she found this out, she punished us." Allen said.

"What was it? What rule did you break?" I asked.

Allen gave another long sigh, "There was one rule that was very, very important." His gaze drew up to mine, " 'Never fall in love here.'" His burning eyes stuck to me. They were there till I knew that that image would never leave. You could also tell that some part of him was demon.

"I fell in love." He said slowly.

I searched his face, but he turned to look down at the ground, "I fell in love with Simonia. LifeNote never knew." He gave off a sad feeling that swiftly took my heart into it. Dragging me deeper down until I thought I would have not a second to think of my own self-misfortunes. At that moment, I realized who Simonia was again. She was the girl in the water. That sad girl with her sad song... I also somehow knew that Simonia had been forced into the water, and not by mistake.

"After we fell in love, it took a year to realize that both of us wanted to be together. Longing for each other in odd ways." He gave a smile, "Simonia's sister, Evean married us. She had been a maid at the time, but she also had the power to bind two souls together for eternity." He looked into the flames again. "She knew what would happen to all of us, including herself, if LifeNote found out what was going on."

"She had then helped us to elope, finding a place where we could then spend our 'Honeymoon.'" His face twisted into a longing smile. I could tell that he was bringing back memories of the lost night long ago. It was then that I remembered about my night with L. Something stirred in me and my eye turned to sneak a peak at Vixen. She still looked at the ground with a sad and miserable look in her eyes.

"The day LifeNote found out was about 6 months before Simonia's baby was due." His face darkened, "My son."

Something in me stung and for some odd reason, my mind drew in a picture of the Hex, the hell-ridden dog with the Death Virus.

"When LifeNote found out, she punished us. Separating us, into cells that we could see each other, but never touch or talk. Simonia was punished first. She was then taken to the water hole." His massive body began to tremble and then his voice said aloud, "I had to watch her be thrown into the water. I had to watch my lover, my wife be killed, yet not killed."

I watched as his eyes shone that of sad sympathy for himself. I said not a word for fear he would give a mood of anger to me.

"After Simonia was put into the water, I was banished here. LifeNote had, of course forced me to drink a potion that turned me into this." He looked at me, "I am forever doomed to be this."

I looked back at him, "Why don't you kill yourself?" Surly he could not be as ill fated as L and I had been. Both taking lives so that we could be together, or rather me killing him so that I could be with him for my own selfish gain.

"Do you think I have not tried that?" He gave a sad sigh, "I tried, many of times. But no matter what, I can't die. Nothing can kill me." He looked away from me, "Simonia is the same way. LifeNote won't even give us the right to death."

At this point I knew that he would be done talking about it. Even though there were many things unsaid, I knew them. I just knew I did.

Then I realized that LifeNote was god.

She was basically the most powerful being in the world and could be an untrustworthy foe.

**End of chapter 8.** Thank you all for reading. How many of you are keeping track of spelling errors in the name? Well, if you aren't, you should. Tell me please. I have to fix them. I noticed that I don't know what I am doing with LifeNote's name. I think I am just going to keep it one long name. LifeNote, rather then Life Note. I don't think it really matters though anyway. Also, I would like to say sorry about the whole, Reist, Riest thing. Yeah, you can spell it the same way, but in reality, they mean totally different things, though it is not mentioned in the story. Sorry to all of you. Thanks to all of you that are reading this. Special thanks to Thenightwanderer, also thanking: Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: Mini Muffin Jenko Chan: girlgamer1984: Ryuuzaki-hugs: TheLustofkilling: Mina Lilith: Tears Falling Freely: klxzz. Thanks again to all of you, leave more reviews and ill update sooner. ; OH OH, Next chapter is dedicated to L. See you next time.

Here are a few definitions.

**Lasp:** Lake pond thingy.

**Consintion:** A deadly virus that use to explode the nervous system and then kill rapidly. (As if you can live after that. Haha.)

**Evean:** Simonia's cursed sister as well. She believed that what her sister was doing was in fact wrong. But, she loved her sister so much, that she allowed for it to happen. She figured that if her sister went down, she would go with her.

-D.D.Darkwriter

And now we look back on our pasts, and still nothing is seen. We bow our head in prayer, and still no God is seen.


	9. A strange book

-1Disclaimer: I don't, I don't need to type this.

Well, here we all are again. Waiting to see what pops out of the mysterious mind of D.D. And like I said, this chapter is totally devoted to L. Then again, this chapter is also going to be short due to the fact that there isn't a lot to talk about with L. But anyway, this part of the chapter will be based on L's thoughts and actions. Keep in mind the events that happen in this story. You will need them for the next. ; Enjoy.

**Chapter 9:** A Strange Book

……….

"Mr. Yagami, I will be investigating your son's room. Find a good day this would take place on!" L then motioned with his hand for Mr.Yagami to leave, "Good-bye for now Mr.Yagami. That is all."

Mr. Yagami's anger could be heard from the door, as it was slammed shut.

After that was when he grabbed his head and tried his best to muffle his scream. He could see an event, an event that had taken place back when the Yagami boy was here.

L remembered why he had gone there…because at that time he also had suspected Light of being Kira.

L remembered, but only a little. But the fact that he was seeing Light in a past event and not in his dream was different, it was, in fact, frightening and painful.

His mind shifted. Ever so slightly did it loom over the thought of Light _not _being Kira. It was insane really. But something else was now roving and digging its way in his mind. It was a feeling that he had long since faded from. Though he still could not name it, because it had been gone for so long, he didn't know.

The letters that he had been getting from Kira had now stopped coming. There was only one thing it said, "L, HELP."

Was Kira mocking him? Had Kira found a way to mess with his mind so that he would only be reduced to an insane person? It didn't come together though. No sense was being made. Why was he getting massive headaches, how come he kept dreaming of Light, in a fantasy world of make believe, even though he believed that somewhere in him, he didn't know Light. It was as if he were being played with.

Perhaps Light was a normal all-smart kid. Perhaps L had been wrong in assuming he was Kira. But then that would also mean that he had gone ahead and been stuck. He was wrong, and now Kira had Light Yagami. But what could he do with Light? How could a killer have a purpose for a teenage boy? If he had wanted him to be a hostage, then he would have already made a confession. Kira would have already demanded money. Instead, Kira had said nothing. Unless he had…

Maybe he did say something and L hadn't realized it yet? The again…maybe there was another reason why Kira wanted him and bothered not to say anything. He wanted Light Yagami as his successor… Someone to take over his job if he gave up… But then L would have to face the fact that he had been wrong on thinking Kira to be a student… Maybe not necessarily though.

One thing was simple though, Light was alive. He was 95.6 sure the boy was. Something inside of him told him that Light was alive. But then again, something else in him made him think a very odd thought. L had even dreamt this thought, 'Why would Kira want Light?' Someone, the thing inside of him that made him angry and sound the loudest of all, would say, 'For his own pleasure.'

This thought, was the one that made L extremely angry.

L's head tilted, this was the house. He had only been in it once, and that was through a T.V. screen.

But now that he looked at it, something seemed familiar. It felt like he had been in the house before, and had actually been there with Light himself.

L thought he could even feel a body brush against his and then move him forward. Though he had to admit that the wind that brushed past him was not that of Light, but of someone else… Someone much colder...

The key was in his pocket. Though Mr. Yagami had been reluctant to give it up, it was a spare anyway. The family was out of the house, some sort of little trip Mr. Yagami had planed. It had to be hard getting a family out when one of their kids was missing.

L walked in and began to look around. He knew where Light's room was, but something seemed so odd about the area. With the headaches he had been getting, he began to wonder if they somehow were a part of all this.

His black hair moved slightly when he moved away from the stairs. Something was odd.

Slowly, he began to move up them, thinking that he was feeling something. As he got closer to Light's door, his head began to throb. His hand reached the knob of Light's door and he could feel a sting in his chest. The stupid cut had been acting up a lot lately.

The room was like a dream. Or rather, his dream had been like Light's room. Only when he had opened the door in his dream, Light was there, waiting for him. It was just so familiar. L looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary rather than an inappropriate magazine somewhere randomly placed on his bookshelf.

L gave a groan. He began to move toward the dresser. When he opened the door, he found clothes. Nothing odd there… He closed the door and began to look at the desk.

A small desk that could easily fit something suspicious in it.

He opened it and could smell a hint of something. When he smelled the second time, he felt sad. It _seemed_ familiar, 'This must be Light's scent.' He thought for a second how odd that sounded and was happy he had not said it aloud. He shook his head as he felt the throb grow. He closed the door, thinking everything seemed normal.

L turned, looking at the bed. He began to walk over to it. When he was close enough to touch it with his hands, something seemed to push him. When he fell down, he tried to get up, but something seemed to be pressing him down. He grew scared for a second, then relaxed.

The bed had been neatly made, Light's mom had made sure to keep Light's room perfectly clean until he got home. Now, L was laying on it. There was something oddly intoxicating with the smell of Light's bed. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

In a flash, a screaming worth sensation came over him and he could feel a knife going into him. The cut was perfect; it went right into him, as if it had been meant to. He then felt like he had seen this before. He only wished he knew who had been holding the knife.

A shadow was cast over L's face and he shot open his eyes. No one was there, but the shadow had not belonged to someone or something short it seemed.

L's body carried him over to the book shelf were he took a few heavy breaths as he tried to relax. One thing caught his eye.

'A Simple Cut.' It said on the binding of the book.

L's hand began to reach for it, and then held it in his hand. The front of the book was red. Nothing more… It had the three simple words on the front, _'A Simple Cut.'_

L opened the book to the middle. He gave a small snort when he saw that the handwriting was so messy, it looked to be in a different language. He had no further time to inspect it when he got a sudden, 'Beep, Beep,' from his ringer.

"L, this is Watari, it seems the Yagami's are coming home. Better get out." Said Watari.

L gave a sigh, they were not due back for another hour, something must have gone wrong.

L placed the book carefully back and couldn't help feeling he should take it with him. He got this feeling because as soon as he put it down, his head hummed and something seemed to hiss in the room at him.

He left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

**End of Chapter 9. **

See, I told you it was short. I can't believe it, I really did think that there was more to it. Don't worry, in later chapters, things do get a lot more interesting for L. I just can't have him do anything interesting yet because then it would clash with Light's events. I hope my plan works in the end. The timing might be a little wrong, but I think that you can all deal with it. Thanks a lot for reading this so far. Please review, I love it when you do, it keeps me going. No flames. Another thanks to: thenightwanderer, Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: girlgamer1984: Ryuuzaki-hugs: TheLustofkilling: Mina Lilith: Tears Falling Freely Halfnium, Morlana. See you all in chapter 10. Definitions.

Bof: Beast that is born of the moon king and the frost goddess. Their forbidden love forced their only child to be taken away. They did not get to name him before he was taken. The name basically means, lost child. Born Of Frost.

Bogron: The nice word for Bof. Also a cross between a dragon and a Bof.

Wis: A force field set around one area to keep certain things out, and others in.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Some say the wind speaks to you, I think it only caries the words of the dead to their loved ones, so listen.

RIP D

And you ride on Never ending tides of happiness And love.


	10. Bogron

-1Do you know why? Because I want to see your reaction. I'm right behind you.

Haha, anyway, ignore that. I figured that I would begin this chapter with something different. Well, I can't believe that we are on chapter 10 already. This one is going to be another long one, and sorry but it is all Light. Nothing else. But then again, you all get to meet Bogron. Thanks for all of the reviews, though I feel that there should be more. Well, this is going to take a while, so lets get started. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Bogron**

Something moved in the bushes next to me. It seemed that something or someone had been watching me.

The sun was clearly hot and I had long since forgotten the reason of why we were traveling during the day. It seemed dangerous to do so, and Vixen had even scolded me for it before, so why were we doing it now?

My body turned so that I could ask Vixen this question, though when I turned, there was no one there. Nothing made a sound for several seconds.

My body shook, why was I alone? "Vixen?" I yelled, "Allen!" My voice pitched and I could hear breathing, someone else's. I turned.

Hex stood there, his body gleaming in the burning sun. Green slime dripped from his mouth. His eyes looked at my body, they burned holes that I feared would capture my soul.

Hex's body stood frozen, but his breathing still stood. "Vixen!" He screamed. Then he laughed, "No one is here Light." He said with a deep rasping voice.

I took a step back. He took a step forward, "If you run, I will kill you." He said with a calm tone.

My body reluctantly stayed put. There was no way I could run or get away. "What do you want?" I asked him, I already knew though. I was just keeping him busy till I could find another weapon to use against him since I didn't have my sword.

"Light…" He laughed at me, "You wouldn't be trying to stall me… Now would you?" His tone was far from sweet and innocent and was instead filled with mock and hatred.

He had also been able to tell that I was weak and weaponless. Could it be that Hex was a mind reader?

The giant wolf-dog gave a forward movement and began to stalk toward me. "You know Light…LifeNote wants you back unharmed. Yet everyone knows how much trouble you like to give them. What do you say, how about I bring you back…but not alive." The dog lunged at me and I moved. My body seemed slow though.

"You can't win, not when your thoughts are so over run with tragedy!" He laughed and ran at me again.

My body wouldn't move. What was this? How come my body wasn't reacting like it should have been?

I saw the dog's sharp teeth and the gleam of hate in his eyes.

"Be gone!" Someone screamed. Their voice was deep and filled with a sense of wisdom. I looked in front of me.

"L…" I said to the dark haired man.

The person ignored me though and gave a flick of his wrists as he stood between the dog and I.

Hex was frozen, yet snarling and shaking his head at the man who stood in his way, "Get out! I swear you stupid demon, I'll kill you too!"

My heart lurched at the realization that my protector was not L. The more sickly thought that danced in my mind was that it was Synthic Ta.

"You have no right here!" He yelled to Hex.

My mind spun. Synthic Ta couldn't really be here. This was the outside…wasn't it?

"Silly man!" Laughed the Hex, "Why do you stand in my way?"

"Because, you do not belong here." yelled the man back at it. His voice held the level of venom that seemed to be dripping out of the Hex's mouth.

Hex gave a scream in frustration and anger, "Has this boy not wronged you in the past?" The dog asked. There was no way that the real L was here, so this had to be Synthic Ta.

I watched the fake L stand there. His response did not come, but his guard had dropped a little. My fear grew, was he going to give me to the Hex?

"This boy does not belong here." said the dog demon. He took a shaky step forward, "I know…Help me kill him. Give him to me. You don't need the trouble of this human." Hex walked up to Synthic Ta and seemed to hum to him, his voice lazed in a coating of lies, "Let me kill him."

The fake L dropped his hands. My heart thrashed in my body. I was going to die. He then slowly turned and faced me. It was Synthic Ta. His cold, joyless eyes told me of all the trouble he had gone through so far. This was not the person I loved. Only the shell of his skin…They might have shared some feelings, some emotions, that might be able to link them together, but they were not the same. I glared at him. I was unable to tell him how much I hated him at the moment.

Hex stood behind him a little ways off. He was laughing with a kind of sneer.

My gaze drifted back to the fake L though. He smirked, "Actually…" He spun around, holding his arms out, "If anyone kills Light Yagami, its going to be me!"

I could feel some powerful serge of energy of something around me and looked to see Hex scream and wither under an invisible force.

"Light, stop this. It is only a dream! You have the power, just think of something else." Synthic Ta screamed at me.

I felt my body jerk and I closed my eyes shut. I could hear the screams of the Hex as he withered in pain. My mind raced to find something else. Something more… worth while…

My body shifted and I could feel a cold breeze. I opened my eyes. I was looking out of my bedroom window. I turned, knowing this was a dream, yet wanting it anyway.

Someone else stood in my room. It was Synthic Ta. "Where have you been?" I demanded from him, forgetting for a second that we were in my room and I wanted to know why we were here.

He looked at me long and hard, "Trying to get out. I don't like being here." He gave a somewhat sigh, "Do you think I like being here with all of your tormented thoughts?" He gave a nasty glare, "I want nothing more then to see you gone…even dead." He took a step forward, "You don't like me just because I'm not the real L…" He said lowly.

I watched him. I didn't really understand what he was saying. Was he going to kill me? "Do you have plans of killing me or not? I am so sick of things trying to kill me!" I spat at him. I could feel my anger boiling, "I mean, what the hell! If you are going to kill me, then…" I stopped. My body looked past Synthic Ta, and at my door. L stood there. The real L…

I gazed at him, my mind made him perfect. He stood there a second then began to walk over to my dresser. He opened a clothes one and just dug around a bit. I felt a little awkward that the man I loved was now raiding my clothes door. What was L going through my clothes anyway? I raced after him as he began to go over to my desk. As soon as he opened the door, I spoke to him, "L, look at me." He did nothing but close his eyes and take a breath.

I watched in sinking hope as his body glazed with pain. He then turned and looked at my bed. He began to walk over to it, "Do you think he remembers me?" I asked.

"Who knows? I know that he can't see or hear you though." The fake L said with a laugh.

I looked back at the real L. My mind grew wild. I jumped and pushed him onto the bed. Amazingly, he fell too. My body fell on top of his. My hand grabbed his heart and I tried to feel him. Why couldn't I have him? "Why can't I have you? This is a dream, isn't it? This is my dream; I should get what ever I want!" My mind began to break and I wanted to cry. I was about to kiss him when something seemed to make me look. There was a look in his face.

L withered in pain, "Remember me." I said, my voice betraying the hidden urge to cry.

Synthic Ta pulled me up, "Don't!" He yelled with a hiss, "You'll give the poor man a heart attack."

I glanced at him, "Shut up." I said, knowing that with the book I had, I could do that very easily.

Synthic Ta looked around, "Light, wake up." He said. For a second, I thought I could hear Ryuk's laugh. I was about to ask when the fake L punched me.

My eyes shot open, and Vixen was giving me a scared look.

It seemed like forever, but now the three of us stood looking. It was a giant cave, dark but huge.

In the end, I had decided not to tell Vixen about the horrible dream. I couldn't even piece it together or at least begin to comprehend it.

Now I could look on ahead of me. The cave was directly in front of us. I watched as something seemed to leak out of the cave. It was like a light fog, but spookier looking due to the fact that the sun was down.

As we all took a step closer in silence, there was an odd smell. It was that of the smell I had smelt the first time I had, only this time, there seemed to be a hint of frost. Giving the smell of winter and cold make me look around, but there was no snow, nor was it cold here. My only remembrance was that the smell had gone away after I had exhaled last time. This time though, the breeze stayed. I was almost afraid to take a third breath; for fear that the smell would no longer linger, but rather disappear.

Vixen seemed to smile, she had been rather sad; she looked as if she was loosing her life. Her body had gone limp and she had lost some of her blue color. I felt a sharp pain in my heart for her.

Somewhere in me, I wanted to hold her. I wanted to touch her skin and make sure she was warm. My heart then lurched with another pain of twisting agony, and guilt. I felt it because of L, was I so disloyal to him that I was now replacing him so fast and easily. I had wanted to die for him, and had actually gone through with it. My body moved and the earth seemed to shake.

Vixen's hands wrapped onto my shoulders. Everything became still. It seemed as if I could rely on her. "Are you alright Light?" Her voice was as sweet and welcoming as the breeze. I moved away from her.

"I'm fine." My voice betrayed a hint of wonder. Though, if Vixen had noticed, she neglected to say anything.

I was somewhat grateful for this, yet something else wanted me to have her notice. I shook my head to free the thoughts. They seemed to be gone for the time being.

The cave was large; we stood at its entrance, a little way back. Though most caves could be found on mountains or hillsides, this one was not. It was located in the middle of the woods and it protruded from the ground up. There was only enough room for a rather large creature to fit in and out of, but not go too far without hitting a few dozen trees.

The cave itself came out of the ground, yet slinked back in, as if it were an entrance to a hole. Then a thought crossed my mind that told me that the cave could be a burrow.

I began to take a step forward but Allen stopped me. His large wooden arm outstretched so that it held me back, "Don't go any further. We don't have permission."

Vixen looked on ahead. She seemed to see the cave, yet nothing more. I looked back to the entrance as I began to hear a hissing noise.

As I watched the entrance, I could see a white fog coming out. It leaked out with a slow determination to be creepy. The fog was thick; it even began to cover the solid black rock base of the cave.

Vixen gave a small gasp as she saw movement. My own fear grew when I saw two blue crystals floating in mid air.

The moon gave a low glow. It seemed to have been frightened itself.

I watched as the blue orbs danced around, always staying at a certain distance from each other. It took me seconds to realize that they were eyes. They were attached to a massive head. The head was broad and pointed, two large, thick horns protruded out of it's head. They were thin yet thick at the base of the head, yet as they grew out, they went straight to the back and became flat and wide. It was like tow massive butter knives coming out of his head.

His head was supported by a long, thick neck that became visible as he sailed out of the cave. His body was huge, long and had large thin spikes coming out of it. They were connected to one another by a thin, transparent layer of skin that resembled silk.

He had four legs, all containing rather sharp claws. He had a long tail as well, used as a whip and could slash someone's flesh with ease.

Though, the thing that became most magnificent and glorious above all, was his wings. They were huge, each one two times larger than his body. Yet they were transparent with a blue sparkle that glistened when the moon laid its gaze upon them. His body was white, though in the moon, it looked sliver, light silver. Blue diamonds seemed to glisten off of his body as he moved forward. His horns and spikes were blue, though they had white on them as well.

The beast that now roamed toward us was a dragon, well, somewhat of a dragon. So many times I believed they were fake, that not even in this world, would they exist. But clearly now, this was one of those creatures.

The massive creature stopped. No one had moved; no one had dared to. Because even though he was beautiful, he looked frightening. His wings were fanned out; his spikes seemed to lift and then rise and grow. He seemed to have turned two times his size.

"Who are you?" He said; his voice was deep, yet calm. There was anger, yet happiness in his tone.

Allen took a slow step forward, "I am Allen. Tell Evean we have come."

The dragon lowered his wings. He tucked them to his side, they were then gone, blending in well with his scales. The spikes along his back seemed to sink into his skin along the back, and then it dipped to one side, making his back looking smooth.

My gaze searched for the large spikes, they were gone though. The dragon took a step forward. And then another…

He made no sound as he moved, but reached us with knowing wisdom. His blue eyes rested on Allen, "Hello Allen. I have heard much about you. Sorry." He whispered. "It is good to see you again though." His words felt like pure sympathy. Not fake, but general. There was no surprise to know that these two had met before. Though I couldn't tell if they really knew each other or not.

He then moved his head to look at Vixen, "You are Vixen then?" He asked.

My body shook as I heard him say her name. How did he know them? I watched as he looked deep into her eyes, "Knowing things can help you become stronger." Everyone, including myself knew that he was talking about LifeNote and how Vixen had just found out about what she did to Allen.

Vixen closed her eyes and took a few breaths, "Thank you." She whispered to him.

The dragon creature bowed his head. He moved toward me, his gaze shifting over my eyes. For seconds I felt like he was reading me. As if he were looking past my skin and taking hold of my soul with his eyes and forcing information from them.

"Light…Your life is hard. You must learn to face things that still lie ahead. It is not over for you." His eyes narrowed for a brief second, and then he whispered to me, "He thinks of you."

Something in me wanted to cry. I knew of whom he was talking about. Everyone around me, excluding Allen, knew he was talking about him. He was using soothing words on me as he had done for Vixen and Allen to help try and make me feel better. Now I knew why Vixen had said 'thank you.' I bowed my head a little and then spoke lowly, "Thank you."

The creature laughed, "Light, you have the entire forest in an uproar, do not bow to me. I don't deserve it." He said the words half to himself. There was nothing I myself could make to this rather complimenting remark.

The creature knew this and began to turn away. His body moved to stand in front of Firota. They both stood for a long time. I could feel a cold wind pass as Firota simply stood there.

Finally, the dragon creature chuckled to himself, "You can't hide forever." Then he began to turn away, his body glistening under the moon.

"Come, the sun will be up soon, and none of you know your destiny." He gave a look at us and then turned toward Allen. He gave a deep bow, "Sorry Allen, perhaps we will talk another time."

Allen gave a wave of his tree-clawed hand, "I'll be waiting, Bogron."

My head turned, "Your name is Bogron?"

The creature said nothing, he only looked at me. His gaze shifted over to Allen though and he bowed his head in a nod.

Allen gave a small smile, "Bogron isn't a name. It's what he is." He gave a small sigh, as if trying to find the right words, "You see, Bogron isn't a dragon, nor is he a Bof. Bogron is a nicer word then Bof, but means almost the same thing. Bof means, Born Of Frost. Bogron was born from the moon and frost. Two lovers not meant to be." Allen gave a small shake of his head, "It is not my past to tell."

"But why can't you come in? You must be dieing to see Evean." I said to him in fair protest.

Allen shook his head, "The cave is protected by a Wis."

Firota saw the blank look on my face, "A wis is something that keeps certain things in, and others out. This one, is made to keep Allen out." He pointed a long finger at a blue rock and then laughed a little, "Such a small thing keeping such a big monster out."

"So…pick it up and move it." I said to him.

"Easier said then done." He gave another smirk, "You can't move it, LifeNote made it, it is going to stay there for the rest of time."

I gave a growl deep in my throat, "She can't do that! Why can't you at least see the sister of your lover?" I glared at him, but he knew it wasn't aimed at him.

"It's part of punishment Light." He said simply. Then he slowly smiled. "Being here, this close makes me happy. The smell brings me calm." He gave a happy sigh. In those few heart beats I knew what he felt. Even though he couldn't see her, or touch her, he knew she was there.

My heart dropped. I thought of L. L was waiting for me, and being here made me feel closer to him than my own dreams.

**End of chapter 10**

End of chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed. Well, if I could tell you all how many chapters are left, I would tell you. I am sorry I can't though. Please remember to review the story so that I can keep going. No flames. And thanks again to: thenightwanderer, Fallan Phantem: Yeyana Valentine: girlgamer1984: Ryuuzaki-hugs: TheLustofkilling: Mina Lilith: Tears Falling Freely Halfnium, Morlana who have been reading and reviewing this. And those of you who I did not mention, I thank you as well.

-D.D.Darkwriter

-Seeing through the mist is a lot harder when the sun is out.


	11. Evean

Disclaimer: Hello. I don't own. But, I doubt that you do. Hehe.

Okies, I don't have much to say but this: Send more reviews. I get so bored and reading things sounds a lot more interesting than reading this book over and over again. But anyway, besides that, I just want to say that, thanks for reading this anyway. Oh yeah, and I want to start an account on LiveJornal, but, I don't know how to post stories, if anyone could help me with that, I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading this, on with the story! Enjoy. (Evean is pronounced: Ev' E' An'. )

Chapter 11: Evean

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked him.

Allen looked down at me. "I'll be waiting." He closed his eyes and smiled, "Go, you have already delayed enough." I watched him give the Boron a nod then he took a step back.

The creature turned, going up the hill. Silently, Firota, Vixen and I followed him to the entrance.

"What is your name?" I asked the creature. I felt odd knowing what he was, yet not knowing his name. He paused before he entered the cave.

His one eye looked back at me, the other covered by a shadow the cave made. "I have no name. My parents didn't get to give me a name before I was taken away." His voice was sad. I could tell that he was not going to talk about it anymore.

Firota came up next to me, "Is she down there?" He asked.

My body trembled as the Bogron turned his gaze away and rested it on him, "Yes. I'll show you the way." He turned and began to fall into the darkness.

Firota turned to me. He held out his hand. When I didn't take it, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me. My other hand felt something warm grab hold. Vixen was holding onto my other hand.

"Stay close." Firota hissed somewhere above me. He was taller then me, so it made good sense.

Vixen also grabbed onto me with more of a force. Her hand was hot on mine and my body trembled a little with her breathing on me. She was so close. Her arm touched along with mine, but other then that, she stayed a distance.

Firota's hand was cold and he made sure to pull me if I slowed. Unlike Vixen, Firota was not afraid of the dark and he was insisting on proving it.

The cave was dark, and the way we were going was slanted down. It made me a little uneasy when I tripped over things I thought were rocks. There was dampness in the cave, but the smell of rotting things never came. It only smelled of frost. As we walked further on, it grew darker, and the smell of frost was becoming stronger.

As we walked, I began to see a small glow in front of me. There were dozens of them within seconds. It looked like fireflies, only these fireflies looked like small snowflakes. They also had a brilliant blue glow to them. They didn't fall to the ground though, they only moved around going in an up and down motion. It took a few seconds before my mind made out what they really were. They were the stones of blue that had speckled the Bogron's body.

His scales seemed to be glowing in the dark cave. I gave a smile as I saw them pulse with life. It was as if they were snowflakes, blue glowing flakes, and they were trapped in a dark snowstorm that offered them only beauty, and not light.

There was no wind, so I didn't have to worry about becoming cold. Though every time we took another step, I kept thinking something would happen.

Firota's hand clasped harder around me and I could tell he was becoming nervous.

I soon had the pleasure of seeing why. The hollow suddenly gave way to a large room. The room was all rock and wasn't really a room to begin with. It was only an oval room, smooth rock all around. A large rock was in the middle and came out of the ground. The stone reached up high. It was about halfway to the ceiling. The rock looked to be the color of sequin blue and green. It had streaks of silver running down it as well.

"We're here." The Bogron whispered.

My gaze had been on him for a few seconds until I noticed something else.

I looked at the rock. From the top of it, something was leading from it. It was the mist. The mist leaked slowly down and had a strange smell to it. It looked to be silver tinted, like the moon when it became full once a month.

Slowly something began to fall around us. It was smoke. Then I remembered the smell. It was the smell I had smelled long ago with Allen and Vixen. It was so sweet; it almost smelled like spring in winter, when the first flowers would bud.

Little lights of blue fell through the smoke, but as soon as they hit the ground, they would disappear, only to be replaced with another. Now it looked like it was really snowing, though it looked like a fire had broken out and only smoke and ashes were left to give hidden beauty.

Then my mind gave a familiar thought light that burned in me, "Evean really is Simonia's sister." I turned to Firota then Vixen. "Simonia had said that her sister was a rock."

Then I heard a small laugh. I looked to where it seemed to be originating from.

I watched as smoke began to form something on top of the rock. Slowly, but surely, the smoke was forming a face. There were no major features. But it was clearly a woman. She looked beautiful too.

You could see a slender face, no wrinkles, but forever young. There was a nose, delicate. Soft lips budded from the face and so did hair. Though the hair didn't seem to be there, you could tell because smoke was trailing down the back and flowing outward to indicate a breeze. She had a slender neck and shoulders; you couldn't see anything more than arms and hands though.

Her body was grey. She had a glow coming off of her and she looked beautiful. For a second I wanted to look at Vixen, but I feared that she would look too beautiful in the fog and silver-blue dimmed light. I willed myself to keep my eyes on Evean.

"My sister was half right." Her voice smoothed over us like smoke. "She was wrong when she had said I was a rock, but right for I am concealed in one."

I looked at her, "You are Evean?"

Evean looked down at me, her sightless eyes seeming to see nothing, yet everything at once. "I am. I see you have met Simonia, tell me, how is she?"

When no one answered, I said to her, "She looks…" I drew my voice softer, and sighed knowing I would have to tell her the truth, "Tortured."

Evean was silent for a long time then she turned and said, "I know. I just wish I was wrong." She looked at me, her gaze very hard, "I was hoping you would tell me she was dead."

My heart sank, surely if you loved someone, you would not wish them dead. Then my face grew hot, that was something else I had done to L. I killed him to try and hide the fact hat I could never have him.

"Do not get me wrong. I love my sister, but we both wish we could be in peace. It is passed our time to go and I think that it is selfish for me to want her to live if she is just going to be in pain." Her tone was soft and I knew that she meant it. She only wanted her sister to be free.

Everyone was silent. Evean broke it by speaking, "Sorry, I do not have the same poetic words as my sister, but I only wish to speak this way. I was never good with poems anyway."

She gave a small sigh, "Now, I suppose that you have come here to know something?" Her gaze fell on each of us.

Vixen caught her gaze, "I am ready." She said, though her words were somewhat scared and lost. I glanced at her. I had been right, she did look beautiful. She also looked strong. Her gaze was locked with Evean and her body was unmoving.

Evean closed her eyes, "Very well." She looked over at Firota, "Have you finally come to see your future as well?"

Firota gave a small snort, "No. I do not believe it is time. I also don't think it right to see into the future." He gave her a small cocky smile.

Evean's left hand sailed down, extending and becoming longer. The smoke hand coiled around Firota and I could tell shivers were crawling up him.

Evean's hand caressed his cheek, "You can't run forever. But I can't show you something you don't want to see." Her hand disappeared and became visible again by her invisible body, "You can't hide forever. Someday…" She whispered to him.

Firota crossed his arms.

Evean looked at me, "Do you want to know your future?" She asked.

I looked at her sternly, "What can you show me?" I asked.

Evean gave a small sigh, "Not much. But if you wish to see L, then now is a good time."

I smiled; the thought of seeing L made me happy. "Can you show me my death? And a way to get home?" I asked.

"A way home, yes. Your death…?" She asked. "No. I am not able to see that for you. But I can show you something that might help you make a choice later, weather it be good…or bad." She said, her voice going dark.

I looked up at her, "Show me what you can."

She looked on, "You were meant to see something else as well Light. Though I am not sure what it is myself."

My body shook when she said my name and spoke the words that slinked into my body. Maybe Firota was right, maybe people weren't allowed to see into their futures. Perhaps we were supposed to go around and wait for it, like a surprise. It sounded more natural then knowing what was going to happen.

"What about Allen?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

Evean gave a small smile, "He will be taken care of." She then looked at Vixen and I, "Now…Close your eyes, and breathe deep."

I did as I was told and felt my body slip into darkness as the smoke seeped into my body, preparing myself for the worst, I slipped into the oncoming darkness more.

L looked sideways, tilting his head so that he could try and see the screen in a different way. But, no matter how many times he shifted, he couldn't see anything different.

Everything was confusing him right now, the killings had suddenly stopped and Light was still missing, and Kira lost contact with them.

L was staring at a picture of Light with a stern look on his face, another with a smirk on his lips and another with the words, 'L, Help' on it. The pictures came from Light's school year book. He had gotten it by cracking into the school's code system.

L sighed, he was trying to look at Light as a killer, a cold hearted, murderer. He couldn't though. He couldn't see the evil eyed killer anymore, and he didn't know why.

For some reason, he was looking at Light without feeling hate, not he was feeling something else for him. It was that damned feeling of emotion he had felt a long time ago. But why did Light Yagami make him feel like this? L gazed at the boy, "Why do I feel so oddly for you?" He asked the picture.

There was no answer, as you can mostly expect from situations like these. L gave a sigh. He HAD to find Light. He had to see what these feelings were and if Light felt the same.

He was about to phone Watari when he felt his body grow heavy. Slowly his breathing grew slower and increasingly shallower. L felt his body fall; he hit the ground with a heavy 'thump.'

Slowly his arms tried to pick up his body, but the pain in his chest and the way his strength and energy were leaving him, he only fell to the ground once more. He did not get back up. He couldn't even yell for help. He could only feel his body fall into a deep sleep. His eyes closed and he could hear a soft voice. Someone was calling him. It was a woman's voice that he did not recognize.

Her voice was soft and silky. It drifted to him like honey and sugar. L couldn't help but drift to her. Looking for the voice that was saying his name… "L…Come, come, it's time." She said.

L didn't even pause to think it might be death calling him. A massive heart attack could be waiting for him in the stilling darkness. He only ran to the voice, saying slowly, "Show me. I follow your voice."

End of chapter 11.

I know, another short chapter. Sorry I threw in that L part at the bottom, but I wanted to give you a little heads up on how this was working out on L's part. I am sad to say this but, I kind of forgot why Light went to see Evean. I think it was for a way home, am I right? Hn. Oh well, I'll think of something. Don't ask me how many more chapters there are going to be, because there are going to be a few. But, I would like to say thanks to: thenightwanderer for all of the help this person has given me. I would also like to thank: TheLustofkilling for reading my story so far and reviewing it over and over again. Thanks again. See you soon. (Next chapter, L and Light are reunited, but what will happen?)

Bof: Beast that is born of the moon king and the frost goddess. Their forbidden love forced their only child to be taken away. They did not get to name him before he was taken. The name basically means, lost child. Born Of Frost.

Bogron: The nice word for Bof. Also a cross between a dragon and a Bof.

Frost Prince: A man who was forbidden to cross paths with the moon after having a child of sin. (More info later?) He is now the King of Frost.

Moon Princess: She was severely punished after having a child of sin. The child was taken from her and turned into a dragon. Only the King and Queen know the child is not dead yet. (More info later?) She is now the Queen of the Moon. Both can reach to Light because he is not a being of the Shinigami world. This is why they have to contact Light and no one else.

-D.D.Darkwriter

My life withers into the spirits of the wind, a place where I will never be seen as a whole.


	12. Even Dreams are Sad

-1Disclaimer: I don't own death note. This story is mine though.

Hi. Sorry this took so long to update, it isn't even a very long chapter. Well anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this, and remember, most things are not happy ones. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Even dreams are sad

Slowly, my body could feel things. It could feel a slight cold wind blowing at me. I could feel something hit my body, then another and another. There were many of them, though as soon as they hit me, they were gone. I looked around, my body wavered a moment but kept its balance.

"Light." Someone said. It was a gentle voice cooing at me.

"Who's there?" I asked to the person who was calling my name. There was a soft touch on my cheek and the world around me burst with light.

My eyes looked at the world cast into shadows where snow fell everywhere and blew in the wind. Everywhere I looked, snow covered the ground. Mountains were in the distance, but they held no life and nothing past the two beings in front of me looked real.

The moon gazed down on them both. Lighting them up with a pail glow. They both looked young. A man and a woman. The man looked built and tall, strong and healthy. He wore odd animal fur that was as white as the snow. His skin was pail like the snow, but his eyes were a shivering blue. They looked at me with somewhat of a gentle glare. His hair was white, whiter then the snow around him. He looked warm under all of the animal hides he wore. He wore a crown on his head. It looked as if it were worn by a king himself. He looked like one of those kings that you read about in fairytales. It was thick and painted, yet did not reach high. He looked like the king of snow.

My eyes shifted over to the woman. She wore a silvery-blue gown that was shivering boldly in the wind. Her body was tall and she was thin, her neck was thin and long, her hands clasped together over her stomach. She had a green vine along her ring finger that grew back over her hand and disappeared over her wrist and her arm. Her skin was pail and she was beautiful. My eyes looked on her lips and high cheek bones. Her lips were pail and doused in white sparkling glows. She wore a white pearl necklace with a blue diamond in the middle. Her hair was black with silver and blue tips. Her crown was high and painted, stretching up to the sky, or rather, the moon. The crown was silver and blue. Finally though, my gaze met hers. They were silver, glowing white in the moon. She looked like the queen of the moon.

"Light." She said. Her voice was soft and gentle. Her eyes looking through me with feelings of love and sorrow as she spoke. "Light, I am sorry for your troubles." She said.

"But we need a request answered by you." Said the man.

"Who are you?" I asked, though I could feel I already knew.

"I am the King of Frost." Said the man.

"I am the Queen of the moon." The woman said with a smile.

I looked at them, "Then that means that you both are the Bogron's parents." I felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Our son has a different name. That is why we have come to you. You are an outside being. Someone who is not a part of the Shinigami world. Yet." The Queen said to me.

Many things in me wanted to ask her questions, I knew she knew something, you could tell from the look of wisdom that was in her eyes. But I fought myself to stay quiet anyway.

"We need you to give him his name Light." The King said.

"What is his name?" I asked.

They both looked at me. "Close your eyes." They both said in unison.

I listened to them, letting my eyes slide shut as I took a breath. The world around me kept going, but my mind was flowing and sailing through things. Words and sentences formed phrases and whispering things in my head. But, at one moment, for one second, a word popped into my head.

My eyes flew open and I whispered out, "Moonfrost?" I looked up at the two people.

The woman smiled and the man beamed with happiness. I felt an odd happiness as I watched them glow with pride as if they were with their son. "Your son's name is Moonfrost?" I asked. I wasn't sure if that could even be called a name. But as I looked at them, I could tell I had guessed right.

"Yes. It is his rightful name as a prince. But he will probably name give himself a nickname." Sighed the Queen.

"Will you tell the Bogron his name?" The King asked.

I bowed my head to him, "I will. I promise you I will. But what are your names?"

They looked at me, as if somewhat offended. The Queen smiled though and said to me, "We are only two of many Gods. My name is Shisu, meaning, Moon. You will have the right of calling me either name, Light."

The King nodded with happiness, "And my name is Kosu, meaning, Frost. You may call me what you wish young one." He said with a slightly bowed head.

I looked at them, a thought coming over my mind, "How is it that you two are Gods and you had a son that resembles a dragon?" For only a second I thought that I might have offended them with such a question.

Kosu looked down and frowned, "Are most dragons not the damned souls of the fallen?" He asked.

Now it was my turn to be confused. I had had no clue of this, "I didn't know dragons were the souls of the lost or damned."

"Well not all." Shisu said in a small voice, "Most though, in our world." She looked down at me. "Will you tell him? Will you tell him his name?"

"Moonfrost? Yes, I'll tell him. I promise." I said, watching as the world around m e seemed to darken.

"Thank you Light. You will always have faith in the moon, let it guide you when you are lost." Shisu said as she and her voice faded.

"And let the frost never harm you with cold, but rather, let it be a blanket of safety." Said Kosu with fading joy.

Soon, I was cast into darkness. I was alone and by myself. There seemed to be nothing, no sound, no light, no feeling. There was nothing.

My eyes closed, worry washing over my body. 'Show me something.' I whispered in my head.

The world suddenly shifted. I was standing somewhere, a clearing. There were trees that kept me locked in the circle. Slowly, more light poured into the clearing, making a shadow take form.

A man stood there, not facing me, but the woods, looking around. He had black hair and a white T-shirt with baggy blue jeans on. He looked around the woods with a fast fear growing.

"What are you doing here, Synthic Ta?" I asked as the man began to turn. I was silenced by fear.

The moon shone on the man and in that instant, I knew it wasn't fake. L stood before me. I couldn't find words at the moment. He looked glorious.

His black hair glowed slightly and in the dim shadows of night, it played with his face as it caste it into shadows. The wind took hair from his eyes and moved it violently up, showing his face fully. His eyes glowed with a shine of horror and disbelief. As if somewhere in his mind, he was fabricating the fact that he was really standing before me. My breath held in my throat and I forgot to breath for seconds.

Then his words broke through the air, and I felt my heart go dim with sadness. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice somewhat wavering weakly in the wind.

My eyes narrowed though as I hissed out, "You don't know me?"

L looked at me then his body seemed to shake, "Light. Light Yagami." He said.

I gave a small smile, "I can't believe we're talking. I mean, I can see you and talk to you. Do you know how long it's been?" I asked him, not realizing till the end that his memory loss was still going on.

"You're a dream. You're not real. You can't trick me again." L said, a small hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" I shot back. "What did you just say to me?" I wanted to step forward, but something kept me back.

"You are a dream." He said to me in a stern tone.

"L, I'm real. I'm standing right in front of you. Ask me something, ask me anything." I begged him. My mind wished and hoped he would ask me if I loved him.

"Are you Kira?" He asked. When he saw the blank look on my face he sneered, "Are you Kira? Why did you make a 'fake' kidnap of Light?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked. I asked him for two reasons: One, what was he talking about a kidnap? And two: Why was he asking about Kira? Who gave a damn about Kira? Wasn't he happy to see me? To see that I was alive?

"Are you Kira?" He asked me again, his eyes cold now, narrowing and turning into a cold fire with in the shade of the moon.

"What? L, do you know how long its been? It's been weeks, months, and now, now we can see and talk to each other. You could ask me and talk to me about anything, and yet you bring up Kira? Is that all you cared about all of this time? Fucking Kira!" My voice gave way to a scream and my face became warm as my eyes burned.

L glared at me, "Shut up. Shut up! You're not real. You're a dream. You've always been a dream ever since you left. Everything is confusing now!"

"Touch my hand. Grab and hold it." I said as I brought my hand up and out. As I walked toward him though, he stepped back.

"No!" He said sternly. "I told you, I hate being confused. I hate dreaming of you." He looked at me through half shaded eyes and his voice became dark. The darkest voice I ever heard him form, "I hate dreaming of you." He said.

My eyes went wide, slowly my body was shutting down, "L…I…I…." My voice cracked though and I felt tears on my cheek.

"I want to wake up! I want to wake up now!" L screamed. His eyes tore away from mine and I could no longer see the growing pain of fear in his eyes.

I lunged forward, grabbing on to his shoulders. I could feel him, he was warm. I tried to look into his eyes, catching them quickly. I dared him with my eyes to tell me that I wasn't real. "Do you still think I'm fake! Do you? You're warm, I'm warm, L, please!" Tears ran down my face, "Please, tell me that you…" My heart crushed though when he tore away from me, "I want to wake up." He whispered to me.

I watched as his body slipped away though and he disappeared from sight. Then my body began the same thing as my body rose from the nightmare.

End of chapter 12. Sorry that this took so long. Sorry that this is also kind of sad. I had to start this late though because I am so busiest now. Well anyway, I am going to try to keep up. Tell me how you like the story so far, and what you think will happen. I love hearing what you all think on the story so far and how you think it will turn out. See you all later, and thanks again for all of you who have been reviewing this story.

Definitions will be given when they are needed. I don't think I need to really list them anymore. Or at least at the moment.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Bring on the new age. Seal her up inside the


	13. Watching the blood well

Well…it seems that this story has lost a lot of the people that use to be so dedicated to reading it…But no worries, I have to finish it anyway. If it gets boring, then that is for you to decide. I think it is growing more and more thrilling though. Hope to keep the rest of you reading till the end. Enjoy.

**Chapter 13: Watching The Blood Well**

L's body thrashed itself awake and he felt a scream ripple out of his throat. As his eyes opened and his heart rate dropped, he breathed, removing sweat from off his face.

He looked around, trying to remember where he was. His eyes focused on the room of the H.Q. He breathed in deeply. "These dreams are becoming too vivid for me." He closed his eyes as an image of the brown haired boy flashed in his mind.

The boy in his dream had so much emotion. In dreams, there was normally one character who felt it, and this time, it had not been L. L had had dreams like this before, only, in his other dreams, Light would tell L that he was Kira and then after that, Light was normal, he was a boy asking him for something. Why had L not asked another question, why was he so hell bent on Kira?

Why did Light Yagami seemed so, human?

"Why didn't I ask him where he was?" L asked himself allowed.

His eyes widened though, "No. Dreams are not real. They relate to events in the past, to show our emotions through events and flashes of the mind. They can not, CAN NOT, be portals." L said. He gave a deep sigh, "There is no way that I really spoke to Light."

L shifted uneasily as he thought of his dream version of Light. 'He seemed so real.' He thought. 'And the things he was saying...' He shuddered as he remembered every word that was spoken and every emotion that had been intensified by the dream world.

L sat down in front of a screen, he turned on a button that brought up a W. "Watari." L said, his voice gentle and calm even though his shaking body betrayed much more.

"Yes, L?" A gruff voice of an older man came through.

L gave a small sigh of relief, knowing that this was all real, rather than a dream he could not explain.

"Can you get me into Light Yagami's school again? I want to see if I might be able to speak to anyone. Perhaps a class mate he was close to." He said to Watari through the computer.

Watari was silent, "You should be able to get in there tomorrow, or at least the day after." There was a silence.

"Thanks Watari." L said soundly to the older man.

There was still a brief silence, then Watari said, "Can I ask a question, L?"

L smiled at the screen, "Yes Watari?" He asked, not knowing what Watari could want to know that he didn't already.

"Well, do you know why you are up so early? You should get more sleep sir. When you wake me up at 5:00 am, it's a little hard on me."

L blushed, knowing that the man was right. "Kira is probably up all night as well, but you are right. I should leave you some more time to sleep. Good-night and thanks for your help." L listened as Watari repeat the same. When the screen went dim, he lowly said to Watari, as if he could hear him, and said, "I had a bad dream."

I screamed myself awake, trying to hit whatever had me in its tight grip. I yelled out, "L, L you son-of-a bitch!" But as my eyes opened, I realized that L was no where to be seen. There was only the smell of spring and frost. I looked around me.

Evean was drifting around, her smoky hands sailing over me. Vixen sat down by the Bogron, staring off into the distance. Bogron was wrapped around her, as if to protect her.

I soon realized that Firota was behind me, holding onto me in a way that the Bogron was holding Vixen. He looked down at me, a gentle look in his one eye, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him for a second. Then my anger grew as I tore away and looked around. My anger gleamed as everyone looked at my sudden movement. The one who took the most anger though was Evean. "Evean! What the hell?" I yelled at her.

Her form was calm and she simply looked down on me, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, he didn't know me. He didn't even know…." I was silenced immediately by her.

"Light Yagami!" Her voice was deep and filled with an anger far worse then my own. "You are not to tell people the dreams and visions you have been given. It is for you to find out on your own." She looked down at me with a stern anger.

"What?" I asked. I was a little befuddled by the words she was saying.

"I can not change what has happened. Nor can I be blamed. All I did was to bring you the man you wished to see. I brought him to you; it was his choice on how he would handle the situation." Her words ended to conversation and I feel silent. Now a sadness was coming over me.

I felt my body break. My shoulders slumped a little and I had a hard time breathing. I felt Firota grasp me harder, hugging me with more force then ever. I was silent for fear that I would begin to cry.

Firota breathed over me calmly and spoke softly over his rasping voice, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright. You just have to think of a way past it." I then, somehow, knew Firota must have known it. He had to have read parts of my mind, and then pieced them together. I had found out he could do this a while ago.

"You know." I whispered.

"Parts of it… But I will not speak a word of it. They need you to be strong." He waved, silencing himself.

I looked up at Vixen, she was resting in Bogron's form, trying to piece together what she had just seen or heard. Then I looked back up at him, Firota. For the first time, I saw something in him. It hadn't been there before, but it was there now. Kindness. "Thank you." I said as I hugged him back. For a second, I thought I was hugging L, but when I opened my eyes, the pain of reality bit into my neck.

"Evean." I said.

She looked down on me and then said slowly, "You may say it. Though I must remind you, not all is to be told."

I gave a nod, knowing that I had to tell Bogron his real name. I turned to him. He looked at me, his stunning blue eyes looking at me with a hard gaze.

"I was told to tell you something." I said to him, watching him twitch with anticipation as I spoke.

He was silent, but looked long, hard and expectantly at me.

I drew in a breath, "I spoke to your parents. They told me, to give you your name." As I said the last sentence, everyone turned stunned eyes on me.

"How? This is impossible. They are my kin and not even I can reach them." The Bogron said with utter sadness.

I bowed my head to him, "I was their link to you." I said, being careful to watch what I said.

The Bogron looked around, and then he puffed out his chest, looking happy, "What name have my parents given me?" He asked.

I looked at him, trying to hold back my own happiness for the creature. Vixen was looking at me, awe and amazement in her eyes.

"Your name is Moonfrost." I said. Every thing seemed quiet, but when the dragon puffed up even more and then roared, I could tell he was proud.

Evean gave a happy squeal as she chanted his name. Vixen, and even Firota joined in the yelling of the new name. I joined in last. He looked so happy. Moonfrost glowed brightly, the snow rocks on his scales shinning with glee.

I then felt odd. Something in my heart made my smile fade. It made me feel odd. I felt…different. Then I remembered once more how L had acted toward me. I felt my shoulders slump and my body somewhat lost energy.

"Are you alright Light?" Asked a rasping voice.

I looked, it was Firota. He stood next to me, looking only a second on my body with his one eyes. His tail twitched along his waist and I froze, "I can't get over it."

"Well…It was all on of his own free will. I am sorry once again that it happened though." He took in a breath as he tilted his head sideways, as if looking into something I could not see, "You know, it wasn't your fault that he was confused. Imagine if you had been having dreams of a boy you suddenly lost your memory of, and then, that same boy, suddenly becomes alive in your dreams. He has thoughts, emotions, body temperature. Would that not confuse you to?" He asked me.

As I thought about his words, they were true, and wise. I looked up at him. "I guess I wouldn't. But, then again, after being in this world, I would believe anything." I laughed a little, but it was a faint laugh. "I wonder if I will ever see him again." I said quietly. For a second I thought that Firota had not heard me.

"You will. Either for a good reason….or a bad." He said. He was now watching Vixen, his eyes not leaving her body.

"Yeah…" I said to him. I looked at Vixen myself, "You have a past with her?" I asked him.

"Not really…we both fought over LifeNote's love." He said weakly. "I hated her." He was silent a moment. "I still do." He then turned away, "The night is coming." He said.

I looked down the long dark tunnel we had come in from, "How can you tell?"

"I don't know. I just can." He said.

My mind missed something though, "Wait. It is already night? We just went to…" I began, but he cut me off.

"It has been a full day, since we came here last night." He said to me.

I looked at him, "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A good while." He only said. He then turned from me and began to look up at Evean. He walked away and began talking to her.

I walked over to Vixen myself, wanting to know if she had the same dream-like experience as me.

Vixen looked at me as the Bogron journeyed over to Firota and Evean. "Hi Light. How was your sleep?" She asked me, her voice a smooth silk coming over me.

"It was fine. I was just coming over to talk to you about it actually." I said to her with a gentle voice. Something told me that hers had not been so good.

"Well." She just said. Something then came over her face, making her cringe a little. But she seemed to pick up something and smile, "Well…it was very interesting." She said to me. Once more though, something caused her face to go pale, though she kept smiling.

"Vixen…what happened in your dream?" I asked her, knowing now that it was something that was obviously important.

She looked at me, "Light…You know that we can't talk about them." She then looked up at Evean. "I don't want to go against her words." She said in a whisper.

My mind spun wildly as I thought, 'She isn't going to tell me because of Evean, she isn't going to tell because she doesn't want me knowing?' "Tell me." I said, taking a small step closer to her.

Vixen backed up, "Don't." She said. Her movement made me a little ill. Why was she stepping away from me?

"Vixen…" I said lowly. I looked into her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes told me something horrible was going to happen in the future.

"See…I didn't leave." Allen said with a deep and gentle laugh.

I looked up at him. "Yeah…" My sight looked over to Vixen though. She was standing there, looking up at the night sky. There seemed to be a calmness in her, but also, a longing.

"She will be fine." Allen said down to me.

I looked at him. "Yeah…I'm thinking too much into this stuff." I said to him.

The truth was, Vixen had told me nothing. She didn't even say anything more after I had whispered her name a second time. Evean had brought my attention away anyway.

She had called me over to her, telling me one last thing before we had all come out of the cave. '_Don't look into it Light…The future is for all of us, you can hide, or you can run. The fearless stand and fight through it, taking it head on. In the end, you may even have the chance to change it.' _

Now, my body was shaking a little as I thought of the words. I really didn't comprehend what they had meant. Something about them had made me sick though.

"We should leave." Said Firota. He was next to a tree that had fallen over.

Moonfrost stood at an edge. He looked over all of us one last time, "Maybe we will all meet again."

"Perhaps..." I said. Truthfully though, in my heart, I didn't ever want to see him again. For, if I saw him again, it would only mean that I was back here, in this place.

We all said our good-byes and were off. I walked next to Vixen, who was silent the entire time. Allen was in front of us, and Firota was behind me. I had the feeling that they were protecting us. I clutched my sword.

"Creepy." Said Firota lowly.

I looked back at him, "What are you talking about?"

Firota looked down at me, "The moon." He pointed toward it and then said somewhat oddly, "It's been shinning with more and more brilliance as we walk onward."

I looked up at it myself, remembering that it was the moon queen looking down at us. Perhaps she was looking out for us?

**End of chapter 13.**

Wow…I can't believe we are this far already. Well anyway, I found some extra time to work on this story. I hope to get it done with really soon. I am counting down the chapters already. There won't be too many. But then again, you all know what to look for. Hehe. Thanks to those of you who have been reading this up to this point. I find you very loyal. Well, till next time. Good-bye. Special thanks to thenightwanderer.We're just going to start the chapter's till the end count down right here. Why? Because I want to. 4 more chapters to go!

-D.D.Darkwriter

Look for the red bird by the grave, that's were I'll be…till you find me.


	14. Getting The Idea

Hi. This is chapter 14. (There is going to be a lot of switching back and fourth from L to Light.) Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Getting the idea

L.

He looked at the screen again, and then he got up with a sigh. "How can I find someone who is gone?" L asked himself. There was no sense in every move he made. He was going to go over to Light's school in soon.

L looked out of the window, the city looked busy. Something about it being filled with other humans less intelligent than him made him cringe. 'Light isn't stupid.' He thought to himself.

'Light… Light Yagami. Last night… Was it a dream?' He felt his body shiver at the thought of what he felt before he had woken up. Light's body was warm. He could feel it. It had been there. It hadn't been like all of those other times, when in his dreams, Light was a shell of a demon. A demon that only wanted to kill L, to destroy him… But not this Light… This Light had had feelings much like his own, and even more then that.

L looked over to his bed, "I can see you in bed?" He asked the pillow as he touched it gently. A funny feeling came over him. "If I can only feel you in dreams, then I will sleep forever." He gave another sigh. "Why did I say that?" He asked aloud.

He looked back down at the pillow though, "Do I feel more for this Light Yagami then I thought?" He said with a little anger in his voice. "Why can't I remember it?" He gripped the pillow, then he tore it, "Why am I feeling like this?" He asked his heart as he felt it beat faster as he thought about Light.

The pillow's feather's gently sailed to the ground, effected only slightly by the small gust of wind L made when he moved away, dropping the pillow as he did so.

"Light… Light Yagami. What the hell?" He asked himself. "What is this feeling?" He grabbed the back of his neck, feeling the veins begin to pop as he struggled to think. Nothing came to him though.

"Fuck!" He said with a small growl. He punched the wall with his fist, a small hole forming.

L brought his hand back, looking at it slowly. He then looked at the wall. 'Look what you're doing to me, you stupid kid.' L thought as he smiled a little. 'I lose control when I even think about you.'

There was a small knock on his door.

"Come in." Said L. He watched as Mr. Yagami walked in. "What do you need?" He asked.

"In a few hours, you will be allowed in the school." Mr. Yagami's voice was level and he wasn't looking directly at L.

L gave a small sigh, "Mr. Yagami, do you think your son…"

"No…I don't think my son is Kira L." Mr. Yagami said with a small anger growing in his voice.

"Well…I know that, but that was not what I was going to ask you." L said; a little annoyed at the man for not letting him finish talking before he had interrupted him rudely.

Mr. Yagami looked at L, feeling a little embarrassed that the thought of how he interrupted L like that. But he was a little anxious to know what the other man had to say. "Yes?" He asked.

"Well…I wanted to know if Light may have had a girlfriend." L said. He was a little quiet about it.

"Um…He never really talked to us about it…but if he had had one, he would have probably gone out with a girl named Kiyomi Takada. He really liked her, and talked about her often."

"Well…" L thought if over for a second. He then felt his face grow warm as he thought of Light liking someone. "We WILL find out then." He drew back and turned to his computer, wanting to look up this girl.

Mr. Yagami gave a small sigh, "Do you know if my son is still alive?" Mr. Yagami's words were rather sad ones, but L had not been put off by them.

L thought about his dream, how warm he had been when Light had touched him. "I think he is alive."

Mr. Yagami rushed over to him, "What?" He asked. His voice filled with happiness, "You think my son is alive?" He looked down at the black haired man.

L looked up at him, looking into his eyes. Mr. Yagami flinched a little, "I am about 90 sure, that your son is alive." He then looked back at his screen. "I will find him."

Mr. Yagami looked at the man again, but said nothing as he watched L look back up at him.

"I hope that I find him, and for once in my life, I hope that I AM WRONG about him being Kira." He then turned away. "If I am to find your son, having you around is only clouding my view on it." He then dismissed the man.

My foot hit something round. I took a step back as I gave a small yell, "My foot." I said.

Firota, who was behind me looked over me, allowing me to lean on his back, "Are you alright? It was only a rock."

"Ow…." I glared at him as I felt a small pain begin to throb in it.

Firota gave a sigh, "We don't have time for this." He said. Slowly, his arms wrapped around me and I could feel my body being picked up. I gave a small sigh, "This is a little over the top Firota."

"Shut up, it is your fault for being taken over by a simple…" 'Thunk.'

I felt his body shake and I felt myself being dropped, Firota landing behind me. "Oww…!" He yelled.

I looked over, laughing as I saw what had happened. Firota was bent over his own foot now, having stubbed it on a rock. "A simple rock, huh?" I laughed at him.

Vixen stopped between us, "Both of you are stupid. Get up." She said.

I looked at her, "Come on, this is like, the most fun we have had since leaving…Well…anywhere." I said to her. She looked so uptight. "What's the matter?" I asked, mocking her, "Got your undies in a bunch?" I laughed at my joke, and so did Firota.

"Undies?" Vixen questioned. Then she smiled, "I don't wear any." She then turned, forcing my mouth to drop open. I turned away, so that it wouldn't seem like I was trying to look at her butt now.

"Oooo. She doesn't wear any? Light…doesn't that make you….curious?" Firota asked me.

I looked at him, "No!" I snapped out, knowing that I was being a little more defensive then I needed to be.

"Sounds like you're a little defensive Light…Do you like her?" He asked me.

We walked side by side, watching as Vixen caught up to Allen and began talking to him. "No. I don't." I said to him.

Firota looked down at the ground, "Well…your heart tells something different." He then picked up his pace, walking ahead of me.

I stopped for a second, realizing that I did have feelings for Vixen. I liked her…a lot. But I couldn't. I couldn't like her; I loved L, didn't I?

'He did just kind of leave me…' I thought about it for a second, remembering the dream I had had. "I love L." I said. I looked up at the moon. "I do, don't I?"

As I did so, the moon seemed to shy away, becoming covered by a rather large cloud.

I looked back down ahead of me, following Firota as I thought of what was going on.

L walked into the school. He had remembered his way around pretty well. He wasn't going to be here all day though. He only wanted to see if he could find that Kiyomi girl. She was beautiful. In the picture L had seen of her, she was gorgeous. She had black hair and a very cute face. 'Why wouldn't Light Yagami like her?' L thought to himself as he stepped into one of the class rooms.

He spotted her right away. She was sitting at a desk and was reading a large book. Very thick, very long and boring it looked like.

L took a seat next to her, making sure she noticed him. He slumped down into the seat and then gave a sigh, "Hello Hideki Ryuga." She said with a small yawn. "Early…Where have you been?"

L looked at her, "I have been…around." He said, knowing that he could not really think of what else he could be doing.

"Oh…nice to hear." She looked down. She was about to begin reading again.

"What have you been up to?" L asked her, knowing that that was a dumb question to ask her.

"Well…Nothing really. I was trying to get a hold of Light…but he seems to be, out of town of something." She said, her voice a little sad. "He never even told me." She looked away, trying to hide her feelings.

"I am sorry to hear that." L said. He looked at her book. "What is that?" He asked.

Kiyomi looked down at it, she blushed as she said gently, "It's a book with a list of books." She said.

L tilted his head, "Why would you need that?" He asked, thinking that maybe she was doing something odd.

Kiyomi gave a sigh, "It has something to do with Light." She said. She then turned away, looking at the teacher as he called for the class to pay attention. L thought only about Light though, 'What could she be doing with a book that has titles of other books, and has to do with Light?' He looked sideways at her.

Kiyomi's face seemed pale though. 'She misses Light…A lot.' He bit down harder on to his finger as he thought of it. 'What does she know that I don't?' He glared at the teacher as he thought about it.

Towards lunch, L met up with Kiyomi, asking her if he could sit next to her.

She had been by herself and was now eating a carrot. She looked up at him, "Yes." She had said.

L sat in the grass next to her, "You like to eat outside?" He asked as he noticed that they were under a rather large cherry tree.

"Whenever I can." She said lowly. "I miss Light." She said as she got right into the subject.

L smiled a little inside, 'Well at least she brought it up right away, now I don't have to take extra time in trying to figure this out.' "Oh really…what do you miss about him?" L asked her, he tried to sound affectionate.

Kiyomi looked at him, "Everything. He and I would always talk. We would spend lunch together and everything." She sighed as she looked up at L, "Oh Ryuga, why couldn't he at least tell me where he was going?" She looked about to cry.

L laid his hand on her back, feeling the warmth. He rubbed her back slowly, "Shhh…calm down." He whispered.

Kiyomi looked up at him, "What if he never comes back?" She asked.

"He will." L said lowly. He looked down at her, "What did you and Light talk about? Maybe I can…talk about them with you." He said.

"Well…I don't want to freak you out or anything." She said.

"It's okay. Try me." L said laughing at the girl.

Kiyomi sighed, "Well, we use to talk about Kira. We talked about how he acted, and how he might of came to be." She gave another sigh, "But none of it made sense to me. It was all, What If's and Maybe's. With Light…he made it sound…different." She said.

L was now drawn into the conversation. "What do you mean by different?" He asked.

Kiyomi looked up at him, "Well…you know…what we thought about Kira. If we thought he was good or bad."

"What were your looks on him?" L asked.

"Well…I thought Kira was good. But Light…He thought he was…something else. He could never make up his mind if he liked Kira or not." She looked down at the ground, poking a bug that was crawling away from her. "He didn't know if it was right to take lives like that." She crushed the bug under her thumb.

L looked at the bug, it's life slipping away, "Everything deserves life." He said.

Kiyomi looked at him, "Yes…but when that thing has done wrong…it doesn't." Her eyes gleamed with an odd feeling as she looked at him.

"What else did you talk about?" L asked her, changing the subject.

"Well…there was this one thing…" She said, her voice low.

"What was it?" L asked, sounding a little too into it.

Kiyomi looked at him, "I don't know…" She said truthfully. "It was some kind of book."

L's eyes widened. "A book…What kind?" He asked her, now very interested.

"Well, it was a red book. It had a strange text in it though." She said.

L watched her face as she looked straight ahead of her, as if trying to remember it.

"One day, I found it. Light had walked away from the desk, I saw it. I picked it up. As I was looking through it, I noticed that it was in a different language. I couldn't tell what it was though." She said. She then looked back at L, "When I was about to get to the middle, Light tore the book from my hands, telling me that I shouldn't touch other people's things." Her eyes somewhat teared over.

"You said the book was red?" L thought to himself for a few seconds. 'I saw that before, a red book, but where?' He thought. "Do you remember the name?" He asked.

Kiyomi looked at him, "It was called, 'A Simple Cutt.'" She then turned her head, "I'm sorry, I have to go. The bell is ringing." She got up. "See you later."

"Yeah…" L thought for a second as he just sat there. Then his eyes went wide. "Light has a book in his room called 'A Simple Cutt. It's red. That has to be it." He got up, running away from the school. "I have to get to Light's house. I have to get that book." He said aloud as he ran.

I looked up at the sky. "Day's almost done." I said as I saw the moon come dimly out, but was at least there. Though it did seem extremely early for it to be out.

"We still have a few hours." said Firota, who was growing tired. "We can afford to walk some more."

I gave a small groan aloud, but my feet screamed, "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"I am going to show you the path out of here. From there, you can take it straight to the Shinigami trading world. You will be able to cross into your own world from there Light." Said Allen.

"How long will it take?" I asked, looking at the moon.

"It will take about, oh…I don't know…" Allen stopped. "A month at the longest."

"What?" I asked. I was not looking forward to being here for another month. "I am not waiting that long." I said.

"It isn't my choice." Said Allen. He then began to walk again.

My eyes followed the moon though. It began to glow bright. I didn't even realize that I was walking away from everyone.

"Light…that's the wrong way." Came a gentle voice. It was Vixen.

I turned, looking at her. I felt stupid being caught like this. I began to walk toward her. When I walked onto the path toward her though, there was a terrible shiver that ran down my spine.

I turned from her, "You are cold." I said.

She looked at me and everyone stopped. "Light…I am warm." She said.

I looked at her, no goose bumps were anywhere on her body. I looked at my arm, I could see them pop up and out. "Disgusting." I said as I tried to rub them away. I took another step toward her.

The wind blew against me, forcing me back, away from them. "What the hell?" I asked aloud.

"What's wrong Light…come on already. We have to get a good start." Firota said.

"I can't." I answered him with anger. I took another step forward. Again, the wind blew against me and I was forced back. I looked up at the moon. It's shine was gone and it seemed like it was hiding.

I began to walk away from Vixen and the others, taking the path that they had told me not to go down. I watched the moon all the while. "Light…what are you doing?" Vixen asked.

"Shhh." I said to her. She was silent. The moon became bright again, showing a more appealing and happy side. The wind grew calmer and it warmed my bones. "We should go this way." I said.

"What?" said Allen.

"I have a feeling that we should go this way." I said, as I began to walk down the path.

"Light…You don't know which way that goes." Firota and Vixen said at the same time.

I looked back at them, "The moon is our friend. It will help us out of here." I said to them.

Vixen looked at me, she was hesitant, but the first one to begin walking toward me, then Firota and Allen followed as well. "I hope you're right Light…" Said Allen in a deep voice.

"I think I am." I said to them. Vixen was next to me and began to walk next to me, "Keep an eye on the moon, Oh-son of the night sky." She smiled and began to hum to herself.

I listened to the tune with understanding. She was humming something that would probably help her through the darkness of the woods as it slowly seeped down on us.

L ran up to the house. He knocked on the door, desperately hoping that no one was home. No one answered the door.

'No one will know.' L said to himself quietly. He turned the knob, the door opened. 'Why in the world would the door be unlocked during the day?' He asked himself.

As L walked into the house, it was silent. Lights were turned off, and he kept them that way. He hurried up stairs. This had all felt like a repeat to him. "Light…" He said aloud. Slowly, he opened the door to Light's room.

He walked in, looking around, and then seeing the book shelf. Light poured into the room from the window. He looked over the books. None of them looked to be like what he had wanted them to be. He turned his head slightly, "Where is it?" He asked to no one.

He got an answer though. A book slid out of the shelf, from the bottom, and landed on the floor.

L jumped when the book had fallen. He looked at the fallen object. "A Simple Cutt." He said as he picked up the book. He heard something from behind him. It sounded like a hiss.

'What was that?' He asked himself. He turned around, but nothing was there.

L turned toward the door, leaving the room and heading down stairs. As he got to the door though, he found that he felt an odd shiver following him.

He got outside and the shiver stayed. He gave a groan, "Great." He took out his cell phone, not wanting to walk all of the way back to the headquarters. He called Watari to come and pick him up.

'I have the book.' L said with a small sigh of relief. 'If Light didn't want anyone to know about this, then I should definitely read it.' He laughed a little. 'Yes…reading it should be fun. If I ever find out what it is.' He finished.

"We're lost." Said a gruff voice above me. I looked up to see Allen looking around.

"What are you talking about? We can't be lost. We're following the moon." Firota said with a mock in his voice.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him, glaring at him with anger.

"Mocking? What…no…I don't know the meaning of the word. I am only following the MOON." He said the last word with glary.

I gave a sigh. He was mocking me. "Shut up. I don't know where we are going. I just know that we have to go this way." I pointed ahead of me. "Don't you notice that the moon gets brighter when we head this way, and then, when we turn, a cold wind blows us that way?" I asked them all.

Vixen was the only one who raised her hand, "I do." She said in a small voice.

I looked at her, "Thank you Vixen." I looked up at the other two, "At least she is the smarter one." I said as I began to walk with her again.

"I think we are walking into a storm." Said Firota.

Allen turned toward him, "I know. I can smell the water." He looked down at Vixen and I. "It probably will rain. Do you want to go on."

I looked up at the moon. It shone more then ever, and the wind was warm. "Yes." I said, knowing that I was under the protection of the moon and the air, though I wasn't sure why the wind was warm if it was being controlled by the Frost king. I ignored that though, due to the fact that I didn't want to give them trouble. If it was going to be cold water, and I was going to be warmed with wind, I was happy.

"It might be a bad one." Said Vixen, but she kept going, her eyes looking big as she looked into the forest ahead of her. "Do you think Hex is watching us?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "He will attack whenever he can. I wouldn't hold it past him to attack us while we are in the storm." I looked at her, "Stay by me, Firota or Allen at all times." I said to her, tone serious.

She looked at me, "I can look after myself." She didn't look good though. Her face went pale and she seemed to be remembering something.

I smiled gently, "I know." I was about to put my hand on her back when I saw a flash of L across her face. I turned away from her, remembering that I couldn't betray him either. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as her head turned down and she held back a tear. I gave no hint to the fact that I knew what was going on.

"This isn't even in a language. Or at least in one that I know of. Damn it." Said L with anger in his voice.

He was in the room that he normally was in, by himself. He had asked for privacy; due to the fact that he didn't want Mr. Yagami to see that he had his son's book. He had also told Mr. Yagami that he and his family were to take an immediate vacation. He had told Mr. Yagami that he would be able to find his son with more ease, and faster, if he didn't have Mr. Yagami there to slow it down.

Mr. Yagami had taken the offer, full paid vacation. But the other half was the reason that it was true. He knew that L would find his son faster without him. He was going to be out of the house by tomorrow morning. L was thrilled with it. This would give him more time to be in Light's room and it would get the older Yagami off of his back.

L looked through the pages of the book, "Why would Light read a book that doesn't read normal Japanese? English would be fine too." He pouted.

"I wonder if Light has something hidden in here." L skimmed through the book. Then he noticed something.

He looked at the back, the end of the book had something in it. He flipped it open and looked at it. In the cover of the book, on the inside, there was a small pocket, one that could hold something.

L got a sharp knife, and began to slice it open, as he did so, there was a small hiss coming from somewhere behind him. He remembered it from in Light's room. He shivered.

Slowly, L began to remove what was inside the pocket. He took it out completely.

"Only a piece of paper." He said. He looked at both sides, "It doesn't say anything on it either." He gave a sigh as he held the piece of square paper in his hands. He then put it back in the pocket and began to close the book.

L slowly got up, turning around, he almost screamed, till a hand reached over and cupped his mouth. "Shhhh. No one else can see me. Hyuk Hyuk." It said with a small laugh.

L squirmed in the creature's grasp and gave a small nod to show that he wasn't going to scream.

The creature let him go.

"What are you?" L asked him first.

The creature tilted his head. "I am a Shinigami. Though you don't know what I am. Nor do you remember who I am." He said. "My name is Ryuk. I am a Shinigami of the Shinigami realm." He gave another laugh.

"I don't believe it. You must be fake." L said to the creature. "Shinigami don't exist. They are not real." He looked at the creature.

"If I am not real, how are you talking to me?" Asked Ryuk.

L looked at him, "You are a figment of my imagination." He said simply. "Not real."

"Oh….I see. Then how is it that you can feel me?" He asked as he pushed L down. "Did you feel that? Or did you not?" He laughed again.

"That hurt." L said, looking up at the Shinigami.

"I'm real L." He said. "I know your real name." He said.

"Then what is it?" L asked him, daring the Shinigami to give him proof.

"Well that's easy, It's -Bleeped out because I am not giving spoilers.-." The Shinigami said with happiness.

L looked at the creature. "It can't be true."

"It is." Ryuk took a step closer. "You want to see Light. You want to remember everything that happened. I'll show you." He said.

L looked up at him as he stood. L's eyes went wide. "Show me." He said, not thinking it over a second later.

"_I'll show you everything_." "_Hyuk Hyuk. Hyuk_." And Ryuk's eyes glowed a nasty shade of red.

End of chapter 14.

Sorry this chapter was so long. I want to make the chapters longer though, and I want there to be less chapters to type from now on. Anyway, We are a few chapters away from the end. I think it's like, three or four away. I am not sure. But anyway, I am also sorry about the switching a lot. I just want to give you a good idea about the place where the characters are, and what they are doing at the same time. It will probably be like this till the end of the story. Sorry again. Oh, there is another thing I would like to mention. The time of day. I am sorry about how stupid I am being on the time during their days. I don't know, the shinigami world is a few hours ahead of them on the day thing. Well anyway, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing this. And thanks to Thenightwanderer for helping me the most. See you in chapter 15.

-D.D.Darkwriter

For those of you who still believe. The truth lies in a make believe.


	15. Deals in Dreams

-1For once, I have nothing to say….

**Chapter 15: Deals in Dreams**

L.

"What can you tell me?" L asked, looking up at the tall creature again, this time, anxiety coming over him instead of fear.

"What do you want to know?" Said the creature. "My name is Ryuk by the way…call me that." He said.

L tilted his head slightly, "You are a Shinigami, Ryuk?" He asked.

Ryuk laughed lightly, "That's what I had said." He began to walk toward L, noticing that the man did not flinch when he drew up to him. "I know where Light Yagami is." He leaned down, his face smiling eagerly, "Do you?"

L stepped back, not liking that fact that the creature was so close to him, "No." He said.

"Tell me."

"I can tell you everything. I can tell you of all that you went through with Light, and even show you him." Ryuk said, his hands held out as if to lightly touch the man in front of him.

L stayed where he was. "What?" His eyes grew wide again. "Tell me." He said. His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I can't. I need the Kistame." Ryuk said, giving L a sad look.

"What is that?" L asked, his body twitching a little as he thought.

"It's a stone." Ryuk drew up to him. He slowly moved his hand up, touching L on the chest.

L tried to move, but forced himself to stay under Ryuk's touch. He felt the creature move his hand over his chest area.

"It is the stone that kept you alive when you got this nasty scar." He laughed a little, but drew back.

L cringed, "How did you know?" He asked. "It was from the car accident.

"Really? And it healed that fast? Don't you remember? You got hurt…you got stabbed." He said.

"What? When." L demanded from the Shinigami.

"I'll tell you…no…I'll show you, if you bring me the Kistame. Bring it to Light's house. I'll be waiting." He walked over to the wall.

L watched as wings sprouted from the creature's back. "Wait…" He yelled. "How do I know where it is?"

Ryuk looked at him for a second, "Who is that old man you talk to at night?" He asked.

L knew who he was talking about. He didn't want to say the name aloud though.

"Oh…" Ryuk paused as half of his body hung out of the building, "The faster you get the Kistame, the faster you see Light." He laughed and left.

L immediately turned around, heading off to find Watari.

"I think I'm stuck." Said Vixen.

"Pull yourself out." Said Firota, slumping in mud that was now forming in the ground.

I pulled my foot up, walking over to Vixen. I grabbed her and pulled her under a tree that seemed to have a better ground under it. I looked at the rain as it poured down.

"Well…Look at this…" Allen said from above. He was standing in the rain, his face protected by the long leaves and branches that covered his face.

I looked up. He laughed lightly, but I couldn't see what he had. I turned away from him, ignoring his insanity.

Firota was still in the mud, he had fell down and was currently not trying to pick himself up. I laughed.

"Light…Get over here and help me." He said, getting up on all fours.

"I see that Shinigami's are not good for mud." I said to him as I began to walk over to him myself.

Firota held his hand out, wanting me to grab it, "Don't pull me in with you." I pulled him up, it being harder than I had thought. "You need to loose some weight Firota." I said to him.

Firota only grumbled and then thumped behind me to get where Vixen was standing. I held his hand the entire time, to help guide him.

"Aren't you the little helper today, Light." Vixen smiled, her face showing something beautiful to me. Her lips looked a little pale though from the cold rain. Her eyes were wide because she was scared. I knew this because every time the thunder and lightening striked, she would scream and get closer to me. I did not mind this, but I felt like I was going against something.

I tried to look away from her, trying to fake being tired. "We should rest a while." I said.

Allen looked up at the moon, "It looks like your moon friend says it is okay."

I looked up, the moon was glistening with a gentle sigh. I smiled. "Thank Shisu." I then looked for somewhere to sit.

"Here, let me help you." Allen said as he picked up Vixen and I. He set us down on some high tree branches, the dry wood made me feel better.

"Thank you." I looked at the moon again. It was glowing, but the night was growing darker. It wasn't even that late, the sky only seemed to be darker due to the fact of the storm that was raging on around us. I gave a sigh. 'When will I be home?' I thought. I closed me eyes. Sleep was going to attack me.

"Watari…" L said to the older man.

Watari looked at L, expecting something. "Yes, L?" He asked. His voice was soft and patient. It seemed that he knew what L had wanted and why he had come here.

L smiled. "Watari…do you know what had happened that day?" He asked.

Watari looked at the younger man. "No." He said. "All we were told was that there was a bad car accident. We knew it was you from when they gave a discription of who was involved. We met you at the hospital." He turned away for a moment. "To think…Kira might of seen your face." Watari shook slightly, but due to his old age and experience, he stopped. "But you are not dead. That is all I am happy for."

L was watching him. "You think Kira might have seen my face?" He asked.

"Who knows. Don't you think that if Kira had seen your face he would have told you, or at least he would have killed you already?" Watari asked the boy.

L looked at him. "Yes…you are right. About 89 right." He then began to turn. Then he remembered what he had come for. "Watari…" L began.

"Yes, L?" The older man turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Did you find anything on my body?" He asked.

"L…" Watari said. He didn't look at L's body though, he looked at something else, something inside of him. "Yes."

L looked at him in disbelief. "Do you have it? I need it Watari."

Watari smiled. "Here." He dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a stone. It was odd really. It was a strange color and looked almost pink, yet it was still red. It was small took. It was wrapped in a string. The string had blood on it. "Who is it form?" Watari asked. "I don't remember you ever wearing this before."

L blushed, "It's from an old friend. I was hoping that by holding the stone, I would be able to think more clearly of where the Yagami boy might be." He said to Watari, knowing full well that he could not tell the old man of the Shinigami called Ryuk…at least not yet.

"That's good." Said Watari as he handed it over. "It's getting late L…get some sleep."

L looked at the clock. It was around 9. Not late at all, but L gave Watari a small smile, "Okay Watari." He began to walk away, opening the door to the room. "Thank you." He said.

Watari said nothing, only allowed L to leave.

'Watari is right though. I can't go to the Yagami's house, it is still too early. They should be leaving by tomorrow morning. I can head over there later. I wish I could get there now though.' L thought impatiently. He gave a sigh, knowing that there was still nothing that he could do about it. He instead, began to walk home, knowing that it was going to take a while.

"No! Stop talking to me." I yelled at him.

The fake L had me pinned to the black wall behind me. In my ear, he hissed out, "Shut up.

You know that I'm right. Sooner or later Light…you will make a mistake. I can only warn you." He said.

I tried to push him away, "Shut up." I yelled.

"Light…Light…wake up." Vixen's voice roused me. I got up, knowing that it was still dark out. I was in the tree, not resting more then a few hours and as soon as I had, Synthic Ta had been there to ruin my day. Telling me that there was something bad about to happen. "Let me down." I told no one in particular. My cry was answered by Allen though.

He grabbed a hold of me and let me fall to the ground. Vixen followed after me as well.

"I want to go home." I said to myself, not yelling, but not whispering it either.

"Light…calm down." Vixen said, her worry coming clear to me.

I turned around, "What do you want?" I asked her, sounding like a snake with fangs.

She flinched, but then drew up to me, "Light Yagami…I don't know what has gotten into you…but you need to calm down."she said.

Firota and Allen had been watching from a distance. The rain was still slightly bad, but the mud around us was different. I could easily walk through it. I looked at her though, anger somewhat seething out of me, "Shut up." I said to her.

Her eyes turned a violent color. "Light…" She said.

"Vixen…Leave me alone." I yelled at her. She was in my face, close enough that I could smell her breath.

She smelled so sweet and it took every inch of my will not to jump on her. Though in the end, I didn't have to. She jumped on me.

Within the next second, I felt her lips on mine, her arms wrapped around me and her warm body giving me life. "I love you." She whispered. All I could think about was her. Her body was so warm on mine, it felt so nice having her touch me. I hadn't been hugged like this since…L.

My mind snapped open. "L." I said aloud. I pushed her away, more violently than I had intended and she fell. I only looked at her.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with sorrow and something else. "I love you." She breathed out, sitting in the mud.

"Vixen…" Another image of L shot through my head.

L…It was when we were in the HQ, and L had just got done interrogating me, he had smiled and said, "Light- kun…you smell good." He had then laughed, as I did as well, and finished, "Somewhat like Butterscotch…It does taste really good in tea…'eh Love?" He had said to me jokingly.

I had of course, felt special when he had said it. Love. He had called me his love. Well…not his, but had said it in my direction anyway. It was enough. I had always loved that word…but only when it came out of his mouth. The way his tongue rolled it out and how it spoke to me.

"Light…" I heard Vixen say, her voice small and frail.

"I don't love you." I said…my voice dark as I looked at her. I had to be truthful to her. "I do love you…but I love L." I looked at her. "I love L." I turned, running away into the darkness, the moon being my only real guide.

"L!" I screamed. There was no reply though. I knew there would be no reply. But still, somewhere, I was hoping there would be one. I screamed his name again, my voice slightly muted by the wind. "L! I Love you!" I said again.

I began to stumble through the mud, remembering the kiss that Vixen had just sinned me with. Then I remembered L's. L's were sweeter, they were more…more, meaningful. Why? Why did I love her? She was nothing. I had just met her. L, L I had known for a long time, I had had the time to process my love for him. I had had time to grow deeper passions for him. I loved him…Why did I let her kiss me then? Why? Something screamed in me.

I wasn't sure where I was going, and the next thing that I knew was that I was in a clearing, the rain coming down, batting my head like it was nothing. I looked up, tilting my head at the sky.

My body fell, falling into the mud, yet I did not care. My sight was in front of a large lake, the moon looking down on it and me.

"Fuck!" I grunted out. I knew Firota and Vixen were now looking at me, the same with Allen, they had stopped and were now frozen with panic and wonder.

"FUCK!" I screamed, my body shaking and lifting my gaze toward the sky I screamed out, "Why?!" I asked, not knowing to who. "Why are you doing this?!"

I wasn't sure who I was screaming at, I guess I had the faces of Ryuk, LifeNote, and God in my head, forever embedded in there for the hell they had all put me through. "Why do I have to be punished like this? What did I do to deserve such pain? You took L from me, then, when you gave him back, you gave me feelings for another person!" My voice was cracking from screaming and now crying as well. Hot tears felt like blood as they ran down my face. "Why couldn't you just let L and I die together? Why?" Something in me laughed and for a second I thought I heard someone say out, 'That would have been too easy.' "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I felt my body grow weak, the rain now pelting me with everything it had. "Why can't you just let me see the one I love…Please….Please… I love him, let me be with him. Please." My last sentence was whispered but said. I was somehow hoping someone heard it and would take mercy on me.

My vision went wrong and I felt the entire life of me drain out. But…before my eyes closed, I saw him…I saw Hex…and Vixen was in his path to protect me, her arms outstretched and her face stern. She was in Hex's line of death.

"The Yagami's have left their home." Watari said over the phone.

L was outside their house, waiting for them to leave. He held the Kistame in his hand and he was ready to go in as soon as they were out.

"Your current location is in the alley next to their house. You should be able to enter from the back, Mr. Yagami said he would leave it unlocked. They will be gone for about 4 days, or come home if needed." Watari said slowly and quietly into the phone speaker.

L was somewhat listening. All he could see was a room in the house. It belonged to Light. 'This is when I find out about you Light…if you are good…or bad.' L thought, he took a deep breath. Was he sure he wanted to know?

Yes. Yes…he was 100 sure, even if this killed him, he wanted to know. 'Light may even know something about Kira.' L thought numbly.

"You may enter the house now." Watari said, his voice in a small tone.

L gave one last gulp in his throat. "Okay. I'll call you as soon as I can." L said.

"One more thing…I know you're going in there to find out some information…but…"

"Watari, I would like to do this as soon as possible." L said slowly, somewhat hinting a little annoyance.

Watari was silent, "Yes L." He then clicked the button, giving one last, 'Good luck' before turning the phone off.

L walked up to the back gate.

There was something cold in the house, he was sure. Slowly, he made his way up to the room. Somewhat hoping that the Shinigami would be there.

He heard the faint sound of scratching, then there came a light throb in his head as he neared the door of Light's room. He looked down at the Kistame and smiled. It was slightly glowing. Perhaps the Shinigami was right and had not lied to him.

L opened the door.

Ryuk stood there, looking down on him. The creature held him smile, as L came to realize that this was his normal face. "Have you brought it?" He asked.

L held out the stone. "I have it." He said to Ryuk. "What are you going to do though?"

Ryuk gave a small laugh. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to have my memories back." He said to the creature.

The creature's eyes lit up, "Anything else?" There was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

L looked at him, "Yes." He said, not really know how he was going to ask the next question.

"You want to see Light." He said for the human. He laughed, "I can do that." He was silent for a second, "But I want something in return." He said.

L looked up at him. "I'm not giving you my soul." He said. He glared at Ryuk.

Ryuk laughed, "I don't want it." He looked at L, "I want something else. I want you to make a deal with me." He hissed out.

"What deal?" L asked, now wanting to know anything he could and wanting to see if he could really see Light. He was a little nervous about what the Shinigami might want though. He shuddered slightly.

"I want you to make me a promise." He said.

L looked up at him. "Anything." He said.

"I want you to make me the promise of…Never stopping the fight to catch Kira." He said. He hissed a little as his words were twisting around into L's head.

"That is my soul reason for living. I will not EVER stop fighting Kira." L said, looking the Shinigami in the eyes.

"Then our deal is set." He said. Then he laughed and held out his hand, "Give me the Kistame, I'll give you your memory back. At the same time, I will make it so that you can see Light…"He was silent for a second. "It might take a while though."

L gave him the rock, "You can really have Light and I meet? Where though?" L asked.

Ryuk gave another laugh, "You really have forgotten, haven't you?" He stepped closer to L. "No worries though, soon you will remember…everything." He took the rock and blew on it. Then he began to walk over to L.

L watched him, but did not move, "Is this going to hurt?" He asked.

"A lot." Ryuk said. Before L could object though, he pushed the stone up against L's chest, forcing it to stay there by pressing it into his skin.

L could feel nothing but pain. It felt like a knife, going right into his heart.

"Light…" Came a voice.

I looked around, my head spinning slightly. I could focus on nothing. "Who are you?" I asked. I knew I was asleep. Nothing could compare to the darkness that I went into when I entered the dream world. Something was different though…Synthic Ta was not here…or at least…not yet.

"Light…Have you forgotten me already?" Came the voice.

I looked ahead of me. All too soon I realized who it was. LifeNote.

"LifeNote." I said aloud.

"That's right." She said. Her body came out of the darkness, her skin lighter then it was though. She looked beautiful.

"Must be nice sucking the life out of people." I said to her.

She smiled evily, "That's not nice at all." She said.

I nodded at her, "What do you want?" I asked, tired of her already.

"You want to go home?" She asked.

I turned to her fully, "Can you help me?" I asked, wanting to get home as soon as possible, even if it meant dieing.

"NO." She said with a small laugh. "You will be home soon enough." She said.

I looked at her, anger in my eyes. "What do you want?"

She looked at me with a more serious look. "For you to be happy. Even if only for a second Light." She said.

I looked at her. "If you want to see me happy…then kill me." I said to her.

She smiled. "You would rather die then see L again?" She asked.

I looked at her, my eyes wide, "You can show me L?" I asked.

"Even better, I can take you to him. You both could be together, here…for a short time though." She said calmly.

I looked at her. "What is the price?" I asked.

"A simple promise." She said to me.

I smiled, "What do you want me to do, stay here forever?" I asked, knowing that that was Ryuk had wanted.

"No. I don't really want anything from you Light. I don't have anything to gain from you staying here…Or leaving here." She was silent, "But…in order to do this, I need to make the promise with you…or else you can't see L." Her eyes were sorrow filled.

"What do you want me to promise to?" I asked.

"You have to promise NEVER to give up the Death Note. You can't stop being Kira. The world will go to hell and you know it Light." She looked into my eyes, "You know it will." She then leaned closer to me. "Don't you think that is a small price to pay for seeing the one you love and being able to hold him."

"He won't remember me." I said with sadness.

"I will make him remember you." She looked down on me. "I promise, it will be the real L…the one you love." She smiled. "I just can't give you a long time with him."

My body itched. I could see L. I could talk to him. I could feel him. And he would remember me. "How long?"

"An hour or two? I'm not sure." She said.

I felt giddy inside, "Show him to me." I said to her. I demanded it.

"Then you make the deal?" She asked.

I smiled, "Whatever, yes." I watched as her face became a little pale, but then she smiled and said happily, "Then let me show you your lover."

End of chapter 15.

Well, this is the end of chapter 15. I hope you all liked it. I would love to hear reviews from all of you who are reading this. Any questions about the story are fine too. I know I can be very confusing sometimes. Anyway, thanks a lot to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. I would like to thank, thenightwanderer for all of the help they have given me.

2 more chapters to go!

-D.D.Darkwriter

A name is a name….the meanings in the name.


	16. Happiness and Death

Hahaha…the second from last chapter. This is so thrilling really. I would just really like to give out my warning. As you all know…If I give out a warning, something bad normally happens.

WARNING: This chapter contains things that kids might not find good to read. They shouldn't read it either. I mean it. Male/male contact along with violence, and possibly death will only come out of it…Enjoy.

Chapter 16: HAPPINESS and DEATH

L.

L screamed, pain shooting up his back and back up his spine, hitting his head with what seemed to be a hammer. There was nothing that stopped the pain in his chest. He began to grab his head, holding his hair and pulling it out. 'God! It hurts!' He said as he screamed again. He closed his eyes.

Visions of things came to him like lights of the sun. They hurt though, it seemed that the more he knew about, the more pain was inflicted on him. He gave another yell.

All at one time, he remembered about the journey, well, parts of it. He remembered how Ryuk had made them go to LifeNote's castle, and from there, L had been saved, but he had also had his mind erased.

Then L saw something, but he didn't quiet remember it. All he could see was Light. Light was saying something to him in a café. He remembered Light had asked him to go to his house.

L watched, his eyes shut tight to the darkness outside. All he saw next was Light Yagami holding him tight. Holding him in his arms and whispering something. 'I love you.' He was saying. 'I love you so much. L…I love you.' He was saying.

L's mind went blank. He had remembered. He had remembered walking through a world of shadows, trying to fight away something. He was always in the dark, but once, he had taken over his body. Light was there, Light was there to love him. Love. L loved Light.

L gave a gasp as he opened his eyes. "I love Light." He said.

"L…" Someone said weakly, not knowing if it was sure of what it was saying.

L turned around. There he stood, like when he had had the dream of the boy so many times before, only this time…he was real.

"L." I called to him. I had been sitting in darkness, waiting for him. When I had heard his screams of pain, I began running around, looking for the man I loved.

I found him. He stood before me, looking out at me, not moving. Did he remember? 'If he remembers everything, then he is going to remember that I was the one who killed him.' I thought.

"Light…" Came his soft reply.

I moved to him, holding out my hand, shock shooting through my body, "L…do you know who I am?" I asked him.

L drew up to me. He only looked at me, looking me up and down. He looked at my hand and for a second, he looked about to walk away. I was about to cry when he jumped at me, holding me in his arms. I held him back.

"Yes…You're Light Yagami…my friend…my lover." He just stood there, holding me.

I allowed him to do it, taking in his smell fully. "L…How did you?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, "Ryuk…the Shinigami." He said. He looked around. "I remember everything Light." He looked at me again, this time, his eyes filled with nothing but sorrow.

"What is the matter?" I asked him.

"I don't want to leave you." He said. "Why haven't you come home?"

"L…I had to switch with you." I told him. "I was stuck here. In order for you to go home, to become alive again, I had to." I said to him.

He held me again, "I died?" He asked me.

My heart twisted. "L…" I began slowly. "Don't you remember how you got that scar on your chest?"

L looked at me. "The car accident." He said.

In a second I knew that he didn't know how he had gotten it. "Don't make me say it." I said to him. I whispered it.

"Say what?" He asked me.

"Don't make me tell you what happened." I repeated, my voice cracking.

"Not if you don't want to." He said to me.

I looked down at him, he looked so innocent. "I….I…"

L kissed me. "I don't want to talk." He said to me. His voice was low and I could tell that he was beginning to feel like I had felt so many times for him. His lust for me drew me closer to him. "I just want…" He took a breath as I slid my body lightly over his.

L quivered in my arms. "I forgot how you felt." He said.

"If we do this…you won't regret it?" I asked.

"Did I the first time we did?" He asked. He pulled my lip down, biting down hard on it so that he could draw the slightest of blood drops.

I shook under his mouth, knowing that his lips were like fire on my ice. "I love you." I said as I looked at him.

"I know." He said back. He pulled my body to the ground, letting me lay on top of him. He moved his hands under my shirt, daring to touch the skin on my chest as he took my shirt off.

I did the same, slowly removing the piece of clothing so that it would be out of the way. We broke our kiss for a second, only to take a deep breath and then get the shirts off. I smiled down on him, "You want to be on top?" I asked.

L looked into me. "I would rather you." He smiled coyly and then laughed a little. "I don't mind you dominating me in this category…Light." He winked a little and then began unbuckling my pants.

I looked at him. "Thank you." I said as I began to move away his baggy pants. He gave a groan as I reached his bare skin.

L gave a soft sigh as he arched his back up.

I myself did the same. When he had pushed up, he had rocked himself against me and I felt him, his growing self, on my own. It had threw me to the point of excitement. I gave another gasp as he did it again. He was now just doing it on purpose.

I had long forgotten what it was like to feel this way about him. I didn't feel this way about Vixen. I felt love for her. I felt caring, but I wanted to die for L. I still do. I love him. That's when it became clear. I didn't love her like I did L. That was the truth.

He bucked against me, begging me to touch him.

I slowly tickled his sides with one hand, leaving passionate kisses on his body as he gasped under my touch. A quick thought came over me. "You didn't let anyone else touch you while you were away from me…did you?" I asked.

L looked up at me. "And if I did?" He asked, his voice somewhat cocky.

I smiled evilly and then lightly teased around his shaft. He gave a whimper and then seemed to understand my meaning.

"I didn't touch anyone." He said in a gasp as I did it again.

"Good." I said as I leaned over him, kissing his lips and just staying there for a second, "Because, L, you are all mine." I said.

He looked up at me. "I am yours." He said back. He then ran his hands along my own sides, causing me to cringe in a frenzy of shakes, "And you are mine."

"All yours." I said to him. I felt good saying it. I knew that I could never say it to anyone else. I didn't want to say it to anyone else.

L gently touched my shaft, "Please?" He asked simply.

I smiled. "Eager?" I asked him.

He gave a groan, "You don't know." He said to me. He laughed though and I could see that he wanted to cry. I did myself.

L's breathing quickened as we went on with our slow time. I was hell bent on taking my time with him. Every second here though, it seemed to slow on us, seeming to give us more time to be together. I loved it. I listened as L's breathing quickened with mine, our rhythm matched pace for pace as we slowly rocked back and fourth. We groaned into the air, letting the other know how much we loved the other. Me grabbing onto L and gently pumping so that he could feel the comfort too.

"Light…" He whimpered out as he drew to his end.

I bent down, "Hold on." I said to him. I felt a tear slid down my face, "Hold on…even if I don't come…" I said.

L looked up at me. "I'll wait as long as I have to." He knew what I was talking about.

I was fearful that this would be the last time I ever saw him. This would be the last time that I ever got to touch him, or hear his voice. In a way…I was right.

L gave a small scream as he reached his end, spilling on himself and me. I exploded inside of him, causing him to arch his back and me go groan with lust again.

"Light…Light…I love you." He said.

"I killed you." I said as I lay next to him. My voice whispering as if I didn't own it, or if I were afraid to use it.

"What?" He said, breathing hard, trying to slow his heart down.

"I am the cause for all of this." I said to him, tears on my face, "I killed you." I said.

L just looked at me. He looked a little afraid, but then he smiled. "I remember now." He said.

I looked at him. "Do you hate me?"

"Are you going to do it again?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Never again. I'll only kill myself." I said to him, laughing weakly.

He looked at me, his face stern. "If you die…take me with you." He said.

I looked at him. I didn't want to tell him anything more. I didn't want to talk about death, not to him. He didn't deserve it. "I'm so sorry." I said.

"But you saved me. You were able to get me back…I'm alive. I'm here…with you." He smiled. "That's all I care about." He then began to sniffle.

I held him, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry." I whimpered to him.

"Don't be." He then looked at me, his face glowing, "Promise me…that no matter what happens, you will come for me. If I ever lose my memory, make me fall in love with you." He smiled. "If I ever die…come to the end of the world to get me." He began to cry with his last sentence. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to know that you are somewhere, with someone else. I want you with me." He held his head down.

I lay next to him, watching, tears forming in my own eyes, "I promise you…if you promise me." I said.

"I'll kill for you Light…" He said. His words were sharp in my mind. I looked at him.

"I'd kill for you too, L." I looked at him, feeling sleepy, knowing that now was my time to go. "Love." I said to him.

He hugged me one last time. "I don't want to go." He said. I knew he was feeling the same thing as me. We were being pulled apart.

"You have to." I said. "So that we can see each other again. I'll come home. I promise." I said to him. "Wait for me." I said.

"Till the end of time." He whispered. He was then gone, and so was I.

L woke to be in Light's room, on his bed. He looked around. It was late morning. He could tell because there was a pale light that was in the room. He looked around to see Ryuk. Ryuk was just standing there, watching him.

L got up, "Where's Light?" He asked the Shinigami.

Ryuk smiled. "He isn't here yet." He said to the man. "How did it go?" He asked him

L looked up at the God of Death. 'That's right…I know what he is now.' L thought.

Ryuk smiled. "So…you know everything now." He gave a small laugh, "You remember how you died?" He asked.

L felt a stab of anger run into him, "Yes." He said simply.

"Good." Ryuk only said.

L lay back down on the bed. "How long?" He asked.

Ryuk was silent. "Maybe till night." He said. "That's when the moon comes out."

"Light… Are you okay?" Came the sound of Firota's voice.

I opened my eyes, seeing that day was now here…and had been here for some time. The storm was over, but I was still covered in dirt. I gave a disgusted shake. Then I remembered. "I saw L." I said to Firota, who was sitting in front of me.

"I saw him…I touched him…we…" I was quiet. "Where is Vixen?"

"Well…that's good." Firota said to me. He smiled weakly and then gave a small laugh, it was fake. Something was wrong.

"Vixen. Where is Vixen, Firota?" I asked him, anger boiling up in me.

"She…isn't well Light." Said the Shinigami. I looked up at him. "Where is she?" I asked.

I got up. My legs hurt and they were asleep, Firota helped me walk over to where Allen was.

Allen was hunched over a form, a limp body it looked to be like. It was breathing faintly though.

"Light…" She said dimly.

Allen got up, walking away to stand next to Firota. I looked down at Vixen's body. She was mangled, blood everywhere, and bandages trying to hold blood in. "Vixen…" I said to her.

She looked up at me, the emotion in her eyes held that of love. She didn't fear death. Her eyes told me that. "I…love you." She said to me.

I began to cry, remembering the last thing I had said to her. The action that I had preformed, pushing her to the ground, her form crying under me. I didn't even help her, I just ran. I ran away. "I'm sorry." I said to her.

"For what?" She asked. She looked up at me, her face was bleeding from a few scratches, but other than that, her face was uninjured. "I saw it coming." She said.

I looked down at her, my eyes filling and running down onto her neck. I gently picked her up, holding her in my lap. She groaned in pain, but didn't tell me to stop.

I held her. "How?" I asked.

"Evean…she showed me your death." She said.

I looked down at her. "What are you talking about?" I snapped at her.

"I saw your death Light…" Smiled. "If I hadn't moved in the way of Hex, you would have died. You would have died, dead." She gave a sigh, trying to breathe. "I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let Hex take you. Not before you got to see L. I want you to see him. I want you to be happy." She said to me.

"No." I said to her. "I wouldn't have died."

"Yes you would have." She said. "It was either you…or me." She said.

I watched her as a small smile played on her face. "I don't want you to die." I said to her.

"I don't want to either, but this is my fate." Vixen said through a calm voice. She then arched her back in pain. "I don't have long. I want to tell you something." She said.

"Okay." I choked out.

"LifeNote bound me inside of a spell as well Light! Don't you see, if she wants it, she will get it. She wanted me to stay inside the castle with her…forever. Perhaps she loved me?" Her voice was faint and she looked sad at the mention of LifeNote.

"But when I left, I had put my own life in danger. If I wished to die, that is all I had to do…leave. You can do better though…she has not yet marked you. You are not bound to this world…to her. Leave…go. I am going too, though somewhere else. I don't mind." Vixen whispered. Blood dripping from her mouth.

Her voice was groggy and she said, almost crying, "I hope she loved me." She whispered. I could see a tear sliding down her face as she said, "God…I loved her so much. She was my savior. Everything to me. I loved her so much. I don't want to die Light…I want to be with her. I love her, I love you." She took a gasp. "You know what Light…there is nothing worse than knowing that you will never see the person you love again, and they will never be with you. Like when they are there, it kills you to see them but not be able to have them or talk to them about how you really feel. You don't have to go through that, you can go home now…tell L you love him. And for god's sake…don't kill him or yourself this time." She smiled weakly and I knew that the enchanted life was leaving her. Without the help of LifeNote…she would be dead.

"Please don't go. I lo--."

"Shhhh." She said. "You don't love me. You love L." She smiled at me. I nodded at her, knowing that this was her end.

Now she closed her eyes. Before she drew in her last sharp breath…and her tears rolled down her face one last time, she said gently, "If you can, please tell Life Note…I love her. I love her so much." She was gone then. Forever.

I didn't yell. Something in me wanted to. But something else in me said, 'Don't yell, you'll direct attention to us if you do.' I knew it was Vixen's words, her words and what she would say to me if I did it. I looked at her and laughed. Her eyes were closed and she looked to only be sleeping.

Something in me wanted to tell her to wake up, so that she could tell us what to do, where to go next. But she never stirred. I gave a sigh.

"She's gone." Said Allen. He looked down at her, he couldn't say anything else.

"She didn't fear death?" I asked.

"She feared LifeNote not knowing that she loved her." Firota said.

I looked at him. "You knew?" I asked.

"Yes…She told me." Firota said.

"Then Why didn't you try to stop it?" I asked him, anger flaring in me.

"It was her wish." He said, his eye glowed at me. I could tell that he was angered by this himself. "I wanted to help her, but I couldn't reach you and her in time. Hex had already beaten me." He looked down.

Allen looked at me. "Vixen lived long. She wanted death Light." He was calm, but I knew he was about to cry. "Don't you want her to be happy?" He asked.

"She never even got to tell LifeNote." I said though, it was half to myself.

Allen and Firota looked at her form. "I'll take her home." Firota said.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I'll take her home to LifeNote, so that LifeNote can say her good-byes, and so that I can tell LifeNote what happened to the person she loved."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think LifeNote was so hell bent on keeping Vixen in the castle? Forcing her to live past her rightful death age." Firota looked at the girl in my arms. "She was the most used out of all." He said. He was then silent. He then began to walk away. He headed over for a lake.

'Firota loved LifeNote…LifeNote loved Vixen…Was it all one messed up love triangle?' I asked myself. I looked over at Firota, he was sitting by the edge of the water, looking into it, and then seeming to wait for something. Nothing came though. I gave a sigh.

"How do I get home?" I asked.

Allen looked down at me. "We wait for the moon."

End of chapter 16.

WOW. Took me about 2 hours. Everyone clap. I know you are happy. Oh…another thing to give you an idea on how far I am from you all, I would like to say this, this is chapter 16, and this was written when you guys all got chapter 13. Hehe. I know…not that far, but still. I find that this story is very interesting at the ends. Well, I would like to thank everyone for reading this. I would also like to thank, thenightwanderer who has been following this and editing it for me. Thank thenightwanderer for all of the spelling corrections. Lord knows I didn't do it. Well…before we head off to the last and final chapter, I would like to say, WARNING: LAST CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN A NOT SO HAPPY ENDING. But that doesn't mean that it won't. It's just that, sometimes, life takes from us the people we love, even over something so small, like a heart attack, or being poisoned. See you all in the last chapter. Bye. Happy Halloween everyone, and I would also like to have the last chapter up tonight as well. Thank you, and good night.

1 more chapter to the story, and we're done! Yeah!

-D.D.Darkwriter

Mind the words and then the actions.


	17. A Simple Cutt

The final chapter. The moment you have all been waiting for. I'll keep this short.

WARNING: Life is not always happy, it does not always have a happy ending, and does not always end the way you want it to. Keep that in mind. Enjoy.

**Chapter 17: A Simple Cutt**

L.

L's eyes opened, "How long…?" He whimpered out, knowing what the Ryuk was going to say.

"Dusk is in two more hours. Can't you wait? You have no ability for patience, do you?" Ryuk asked, his head slowly moving form side to side.

"I just want Light to be here." He said lowly, lying on Light's bed, his head pointing up as he looked at the ceiling.

My body slowly came back to life. I looked at the limp body in my arms. She still looked like she was sleeping. I calmly moved a piece of hair out of her face, "Vixen…wake up?" He asked.

Vixen didn't move, she was silent as well.

Firota moved over to me. "Light…" He then began to move to take the body, "She's dead."

I shifted away, "No…" I said to him. Then I whispered out, "She can't be."

"She's dead." Firota said even sterner.

I looked at him, my eyes almost filling with tears, "She helped us though. She can't be dead." I growled at him.

Firota gave a small laugh, "Light…Now your just lieing to yourself." He got up. "A few more hours and the moon will be out. Then you will see." He looked at me, "Why don't you try to wash off in the pond over there." He pointed to it.

I looked at it, I just then noticed the smell of Vixen's rotting corpse. I let her go, letting her gently fall to the ground. I looked at her body a few more seconds and then began to walk over to the pond.

I noticed that the ground around here was a little odd. It seemed that it never rained yesterday. I looked over at Firota, a little puzzled, "I thought it didn't rain in the Shinigami realm." I said to him.

"We aren't in the Shinigami part, now are we? Here, it rains, besides, sometimes the rains not real." He looked at me, "Want me to help scrub you?" He laughed.

I turned away, "Still creeping me out." I looked down at the ground though. It was so dry. I began washing myself, my face, my hands, and my shirt. I took it off, feeling a cooling breeze on my body. I gave a sigh. Vixen would never feel it. She would never feel the cold air on her body again.

Firota came and sat next to me, "How do you know?" He asked me.

I jumped, "What?" I asked him.

"How do you know that she isn't feeling a cold breeze?" He asked.

I looked over at her body, seeing it lying there in the dirt. I felt like crying again. I looked back at the water, words not coming out.

"Just because of what you think, doesn't mean that it is real. She could be anywhere…who knows, maybe she has already been reborn. Don't you want to think that she is in another world right now…living?" He smiled at me.

I looked up at him, "You think she is alive somewhere?" I asked.

Firota looked at me with his one eyes, "Yes." He breathed out. He then began to watch the sun. "In a few hours, you will be going home." His eye shined and I wondered what he meant.

"How can I be going home in a few hours?" I asked him.

Firota smiled, "Well…if the moon lead you here, don't you think that there might be something special about it?"

I looked at him, "Maybe." I turned around.

Allen was returning, he had firewood. A sick thought crossed my mind. 'Did he have to kill someone of his own kind to get that?' I didn't voice my question. I had already thought about it before. It was probably from some tree that was real, or at least alive like he is.

I sighed hopefully. "I want to go home." I said to him.

Firota got up, "When you're done, come sit by the fire. You'll get warmer." He then walked away, leaving me to think about things for myself.

The moon rose. I looked at it. It only sat there, glowing. I watched as the sun sunk completely. I turned toward Firota, "See, nothing." I said to him.

Allen looked ahead of me, "Look." He pointed towards the water.

I turned my body, wanting to see what he was talking about.

Two figures began to glide over to the waters edge, it seemed that they were stars. Stars that were dancing and coming together to form something… I watched.

It was a man and a woman, I recognized them immediately, "Shisu and Kosu." I said out loud.

Allen and Firota looked at them, then I heard them both say, "The Moon and Frost Gods?" They asked.

I looked at them, knowing that they were allies. "What could they want?" I asked.

They drew nearer to us, balancing on the water like lights. "Light Yagami, are you ready to go home?" Asked the Queen, Shisu.

I looked at her, "How can I go home?" I asked.

Shisu smiled sweetly, "We will take you." She waved her hand, "It's easy, when you're a god."

Kosu laughed a little, "Or do you want to stay here?" He asked.

I laughed aloud, "NO…I want to go home." I turned form them. "I just want to say good bye."

I turned toward Firota, "You can come visit me anytime you want." I told him, I gave him a hug, "Thanks so much for helping me." I whispered.

Firota laughed a little, then sniffled, "Awe…Gee Light. Stop it, your going to make me cry." He then bowed low to me, "I'll make sure I take Vixen back to LifeNote." He then let me go.

I walked over to Allen, "I'm sorry your life has been awful, but I learned from you that, I shouldn't just die, I should find another way around it." I smiled, "Thank you."

Allen smiled down at me, "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this, but I am also happy to hear that you will finally be reunited with the one you love." He bowed down, "If death is the only way to be, then take it." He smiled though, and winked. I remembered the words he had said to me when I had asked him why he had wanted Simonia to die.

I turned from them. "Hope to see you soon." I said to them. Then I laughed a little, knowing that I really didn't want to. For if I was seeing them, it would only tell me that I was back in this world. I sighed. I was finally leaving. I was going home. I hadn't realized how much I missed my family.

"Well…Lets go." I said to them.

They motioned me, "Come into the water, Light." Said Shisu, her voice gentle. It was like silk to my ears.

I obeyed her and walked into the water, letting it wet my clothes as it washed away the mud and everything else.

"What now?" I asked them.

They both smiled, "Just give it a second, you'll be home, close your eyes Light…and think of L."

I did as I was told.

I opened my eyes. There was something odd though. There was no water around my legs, and for a few seconds, I couldn't see. I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked to no one.

Then, in one second, I felt a warm body circle around me. I remembered the smell and I opened my eyes again, blinking away blurring objects.

L stood holding me, in my room. I looked down at him, "Am I home?" I asked.

L looked at me, "Yes." He then kissed my lips, holding them tightly under his own. We just stood there like that. Then there was a horrifying feeling in me. I moved from him, he did the same.

L held his head, "What?" He said to himself.

I grabbed onto my own, "Fuck." I said. My head was smashing. I looked at him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, within seconds he looked like he was fine again, "Yeah…" He then tried to move back towards me, but again, our bodies ended up moving away, our heads both hurting like someone had just smashed them.

I turned. "Ryuk." I said in a low growl.

Ryuk stepped through my closed door. "You called?" He asked.

I had forgotten how long it had been since I had last seen him. My anger flared in me as I remembered what he had done. I growled, "What did you do?" I asked.

He looked at me with an innocent smile, "What are you talking about?" He said.

I glared, "What did you do?" I felt something else in me boil. I then realized something. I turned to L, "L…did you make any deals with Ryuk?"

L looked at me, "Yes…I promised to never give up…" He looked at me, his eyes filling with sorrow. "NO."

I looked at him. I then turned back to Ryuk, "You son of a bitch." I said. I went at him, but I ended up going right through him, slamming into the door, and falling to the ground. I gave a groan as L came to my side.

He lightly touched me and I felt a burning sensation. He felt the same because he soon pulled away, looking at his hand.

Ryuk laughed. "You fools. Humans are stupid. They would give anything to see one another…" He smiled even bigger. "Don't you see Light…It will be me in the end who always has the last laugh." He bent low, kneeling in front of my face, "Did you really think that I would let all of this happen so easily?"

"Why though?" I asked him.

"All you had to do was become a Shinigami, I would have let you have anything you wanted, even L." He looked at the man beside me. "But no…you ran away. You turned away from me, and you went through hell just to see this man." He stood up. "You don't get it Light…I am YOUR master, and YOU are MY slave. YOU are MINE." His eyes glowed.

"No…I love him." L said, his voice somewhat small. "You…"

"I tricked you." Ryuk laughed, "I tricked you good. I had L restore his memory, but made a deal with him to never give up looking for Kira, never to stop fighting him…And then I had LifeNote make a deal with Light to see L, in exchange for never giving up the DeathNote." He laughed, "Don't you see, the thing that this all began with is your down fall Light…" He smiled. "I have you." He said.

"You don't have me." I said to him. I looked at L.

L was silent, then he looked up at Ryuk, "Why?" He said.

Ryuk looked down at him, "I hate you." He said to L. "Ever since you started the Kira cause, L has been getting dull, trying to make you love him, trying to get rid of the DeathNote." Ryuk hissed. "But I'm not done. I didn't say he could get rid of it." He looked at L. "I want you to suffer L." He then looked at me, "I want you to make him suffer." He stood straight up, "There is no way for you two to ever be together now." He laughed.

"I won't listen to you. Do you think I'm just going to lie down and take this?" I yelled at him, anger flaring as my mind fought ferociously for something I could do.

Ryuk laughed, "If you don't go through with the mind erase, I will kill L right here, right now." His eyes shinned with a very nasty power, "He'll go somewhere else, and you will be convicted of murder, you'll be put in jail, then, you'll rot there till you die…Till I come…and make you a Shinigami." He narrowed his eyes, "You'll never be with him." He laughed lightly.

I looked at L. "He's wrong." I said, hoping I sounded convincing to L. Though I knew that Ryuk was right.

L slowly shook his head, "This…This is bullshit." He said, he looked up at me, "We can't be together because some stupid God says we can't. No. No, I want to be with you." He said to me. "I don't care if I die doing it. I don't care if I have a massive headache." He looked at me. "I don't care. I just want to be with you."

I looked at him. I could only feel love for him. "Then I'll die with you." I leaned over him, kissing him gently, and then letting him hug me. He did the same.

Ryuk was the one who pulled us apart, "Need I remind you Light…If you die, you won't EVER see L again. You will just become a Shinigami."

I glared at him. He was right. He had already tricked me and if I died now, then I would just become his doll, he could do anything to me.

L looked at me, "I don't want you to die." He looked at Ryuk, "Why can't you just let us be?"

Ryuk smiled, "Because, you would be too happy together." He laughed. "Might I suggest, a mind erase?" He laughed a little.

L looked at me. "I love you." He said.

I looked at him. "Do you remember our promise?" I asked.

He put his head against my forehead, the burning sensation coming back slightly, "Yeah. I do." He said.

"Now's the time. I promise…" I then felt a tear run down my face, "I promise, no matter what happens, I will make you fall in love with me again. I will." I grabbed his arm, pressing in slightly.

I heard L chock a little on his tears, "Then I promise that I will wait. I'll wait until the end for you…If it takes you forever to come and find me, forever to make me fall in love with you…Then I'll wait. I know there is a way through this. If anyone can find it…It's you Light." He said.

"We don't have to get your mind erased." I said, now almost balling at the thought of L not remembering once more that he loved me.

"No…you should." Ryuk said. "I'm going to do it anyway. I was just going to let one of you decide which one was going to go through with it this time." He laughed. "I would personally like to see Light." He stood in front of us smiling.

I glared at him, "If I forget, you know that I pose a bigger threat to you then some normal teenage boy." He said.

"I know…I don't think I would be able to make you fall in love with me anyway." L joked as he cried harder.

I held him in my arms, the headache becoming more intense. "I love you." I whispered to him.

There was so much I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't. I couldn't say anything…it felt…wrong to say anything. I was too chocked up to anyway. I only wanted to hold him. I wanted to hold him until both of us died, like we should have in the beginning. But we didn't.

I pulled away from him as he began to stand up. I watched as he walked over to Ryuk. "I'm so happy I got to see and feel for you like I did before." He smiled. There was something about his smile. He then patted his pocket, "I don't think I could ever forget that I loved you Light." He smiled. He winked at me, I had no idea what he was talking about. I was too tired and too emotional to care though.

I watched as he turned to Ryuk, "I hate you too." He said.

Ryuk laughed, "Good." He then took out something from one of his bags, "It won't matter though. You won't feel ANYTHING when I am done."

I stood up. "Ryuk!" I was too late though, L was already falling to the ground, his head hitting the bed and his body slumping over.

Ryuk bent over him, seeming to drag something out of L's body. I watched in stunned horrification.

It was a red mist, it sailed out of L's body. Ryuk held it in his hand. It was a ball of air it looked like. He took out a jar, then put it in there. He laughed as he looked down at L's body.

"What did you do?" I kneeled down next to L, but I could already feel the headache. If L had been dead, then I wouldn't feel the headache, I was sure of this.

"I took something from him." He laughed.

I glared at him, "What did you do?" I felt anger boil in me.

He laughed again, "His heart." He smiled very big, "He will NEVER love you again." He then began to laugh.

"No." I said to him. I looked down at L's body. It was limp, but warm. He was alive. I could see him breathing.

My head spun though, "I promised him."

"Yeah… You did…guess this means that you lied." He laughed behind me. I wanted to take a swing at him, but I knew it was no use. "But the good thing is that he will never know." He laughed.

'L…' I said in my head as Ryuk laughed over me, 'I promise, I will make you fall in love with me.' I looked down at him. Hot tears stung at my face again and I realized I was crying again.

"And to think…This all began with just a simple cut." Ryuk laughed a sickening thing that made my own heart twist. My mind all the time, tried to work out a way I could get the heart back…

**End of final chapter. **

The end of A Simple Cutt: Part/Book 2: A Cutt to a Hole.

I hope you all did enjoy. I am sorry to say this but, I don't yet know if I am going to make a third. It all depends on what all of you think. I do believe though, the third would be the final one. Haha, sorry for making you all read this just to do this to you. Well anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and a big thanks to thenightwanderer for editing this and getting it back to me so fast. Review…tell me what you think, and what I should do. It all depends on your reviews.

Book done at: 2:37 PM: August 31, 2007, Friday.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Until the end. Running from someone who loves you is just running away from something horrible.


End file.
